Kamen Rider Build X Senki Zessho Symphogear: La Fórmula en la Canción
by FireStrike77
Summary: Hace 12 años, las criaturas conocidas como Noise han destruido poco a poco este mundo. Las únicas que pueden detenerlos son las Valquirias con las armas divinas. O así era hasta que el Héroe con la Formula de la Victoria apareció: ¡Kamen Rider Build! "Así que, ¿comenzamos el experimento?"
1. Fórmula 0: Inicio del Experimento

_Era un lluvioso día en la ciudad. Cinco chicas, con cuatro de ellas vistiendo el mismo uniforme escolar, estaban en una estación de bus, esperando que el transporte llegada. _

_Una de ellas, de cabello corto de color verde oscuro atado con un lazo blanco y ojos azules, tenía un ramo de Lirios Blancos en sus brazos; Esta chica es Miku Kohinata. _

_Ella posa su preocupada mirada en una chica de cabello corto color crema con dos clips rojos en ambos lados de su cabeza; esta chica era la mejor amiga de Miku, Hibiki Tachibana. Ella normalmente era una chica alegre, optimista y llena de energía, pero ahora ella luce abatida y melancólica. _

_Al lado de la rubia se encontraban otras dos chicas: una de ellas era peliazul con una cola de caballo a un lado de su cabeza, ella era Tsubasa Kazanari y a su lado se encontraba su antigua compañera, de largo y esponjoso cabello rojo, Kanade Amou. La primera se veía bastante tranquila, pero se podía ver en sus ojos que estaba devastada, mientras que su amiga le daba apoyo, colocando su mano en la espalda de Tsubasa._

_Al lado de Miku, se encontraba una chica peliblanca con dos coletas atadas con una cinta rosa y ojos lila, quien vestía un vestido marrón con mangas esponjosas con bordes negros con un panel rojo semitransparente que revelaba un poco de su pecho, además de vestir guantes a juego con su vestido y medias de encaje negras con unos zapatos marrón. Esta chica era Chris Yukine, quien se veía apunto de soltar algunas lágrimas y apretando sus puños._

_El bus llegó, con todos abordandolo._

_'Un pequeño cuco canta 8.008 veces y tose sangre. Dicen que incluso al toser, el pequeño pájaro sigue cantando. Mis compañeras y yo seriamos el vivo ejemplo de este dicho si no fuera por ellos dos, quienes dieron su vida por proteger la nuestra y la de este mundo'_

_El bus llegó a su destino..._

_Un cementerio. _

_Este cementerio tenía una enorme cantidad de tumbas, pero eso era normal en este mundo. _

_El grupo se dirigió a un par de tumbas en específico, las cuales apenas tenían flores, una de ellas decía 'Tsukuru Nousagi', mientras que en la otra ponía 'Ryusuke Aoihono'._

_A los pies de estas, entre ambas tumbas, se encontraba un marco con una fotografía de los dos difuntos juntos._

_Al ver la fotografía en las tumbas todas las chicas excepto Miku y Kanade caen de rodillas, desahogando toda la tristeza que habían acumulado en el camino. Las dos rápidamente van a apoyar a sus amigas. _

_"Ustedes... deberás que fueron unos idiotas" dijo entre llantos Chris, apretando su puño._

_Hibiki, llorando la lágrima viva solo podía murmurar un lamento "Todas queremos volver a verlos... y odiamos el no poder hacerlo" con todo el aire que podía tomar, grito al cielo los nombres de su amigos caído "¡TSUKURO! ¡RYUSUKE!" _

_Tu, quien apenas le das un vistazo a este mundo, debes estar preguntándote: ¿cómo fue que este grupo perdieron a dos seres queridos? buenos, debemos volver entonces a dos años antes de estos eventos. Hace dos años, donde dos elementos forasteros intervinieron en la canción de las Valquirias, con una de Amor y Paz. _

_Dos años, cuando estos elementos cambiaron la fórmula del destino de este mundo..._

* * *

Vamos... vamos... Cambia de una vez semáforo, que ya estoy llegando tarde y los muchachos van a matarme. ¡Oh! ¡Hola! No te había visto, soy Tsukuro Nousagi y soy tu típico joven de 16 años, y quisiera decir que tengo un inusual color de cabello o de ojos o alguna marca facial rara, pero no, como dije: tu típico joven de 9° grado de cabello negro y ojos café.

Puede que nos hayamos topado en la calle y ni siquiera te dieras cuenta de mi presencia.

Como sea, si te preguntas porque estoy tan apurado, es debido a que unos amigos y yo vamos a ir a una convención de Tokusatsu y yo llevo toda la parafernalia en una maleta para unos cosplays que vamos a hacer.

Soy un gran fanático del Tokusatsu, especialmente Kamen Rider, más específicamente de la última serie completa de esta: Kamen Rider Build.

Normalmente no tardaría más de unos 15-17 minutos en llegar al sitio a pie, pero apenas me desperté y prendí mi celular, me enteré de que por un extraño incidente ayer en la noche, la calle por donde normalmente iba estaba cerrada, lo cual provocaría que tuviera que rodear y que me tardara mas de la cuenta.

Me vestí lo más rápido posible y tome la maleta con las cosas a toda prisa. Y aquí estoy, peleando con el último semáforo que se interponía entre la conversión y yo.

La luz finalmente cambia y cruzó a toda velocidad al otro lado, esquivando peatones por el camino. Luego de unos minutos de loca carrera (Con pausas para recobrar el aliento) finalmente llegué al sitio de la Convención. En la entrada, puedo ver a un par de mis amigos, obviamente impacientes, con una enorme bolsa en el suelo.

"¡Lo siento por la tardanza!" grite mientras me acercaba a ellos. Al verme, pude jurar que sus ojos fueron cubiertos en sombras proyectadas por su cabello, dándoles un aspecto bastante aterrador e intimidante. "¿¡Tienes idea de cuanto hemos estado esperando!?" me gritó el mayor de los tres.

"Casi nos echan pensado que eramos re-verderones" me explico su hermano.

"Miren lo siento, los semáforos han estado en mi contra hoy y la calle estaba cerrada" intente pobremente poner una excusa, hasta que me di cuenta de un detalle. "Oigan ¿y Ryusuke?" al hacer la pregunta, el aura siniestra de los dos se incrementa haciendo que salte un poco "El aun no llega" murmuró iracundo el Mayor.

Donde quiera que ese cabeza de chorlito este, mejor apresúrate antes que liberen su frustración en mi.

Parece ser que mi plegaria le llego a algún ser divino, ya que en ese preciso instante él finalmente llegó. Este chico pelinegro, vestido con una chaqueta negra con mangas azules, una camiseta azul con los bordes negros, unos jeans rajados por las rodillas y zapatillas blancas con suelas azules con una mochila negra era mi mejor amigo desde el kinder, Ryusuke Aoihono.

Para describir cómo era el, solo me tomaría una palabra: Despreocupado. El se tomaba con calma todo en esta vida: Tareas, deportes, responsabilidades, todo.

"Buena hora para que llegaras, idiota" le dije. "Lo siento, me quede dormido y- ¡Un segundo! ¡Tu también llegaste tarde! ¡Vi como recién llegaste desde la esquina!" Me recrimino rápidamente al terminar de procesar completamente lo que dije. "¡Yo tuve que caminar mucho, ¿cual es tu excusa?!" le respondí. "¿Mucho? ¡solo son como tres cuadras de aquí!" Me gritó incrédulo a mi respuesta. "¡Hay una construcción en medio del camino, tuve que rodeala! ¡Tu eres quien acaba de admitir que se quedó dormido!"

Unos minutos de discusión sobre tardanza y excusas baratas después y de que los hermanos nos diera un par de golpes en la cabeza, innecesarios por cierto, comenzamos a preparar nuestros trajes: Los hermanos trajeron las ropas que usamos para los disfraces y Ryusuke tenía las pelucas, el maquillaje y otras cosas.

Mientras ellos sacan todo de sus respectivas maletas, yo reviso que lo haya traído todo. Veamos: -¿Un par de Build Drivers? Comprobado.

-¿El Cross-Z Dragon? allí estaba.

-¿Los Sclash Drivers? comprobado, eso incluye los Paquetes de Sclash Jelly.

-¿Fullbottles? No necesitaba comprobar eso, fue lo primero que guarde ademas de que las tengo muy presentes por lo que me tarde en lograr guardadas adentro de manera cómoda.

También traje mi Build Phone, RabbitTank Sparkling y el Hazard Trigger.

Hoy intentaré conseguir la FullFull RabbitTank Bottle y la Genius Bottle. También puede que intente conseguir las Botellas de Riders Legendarios.

Rápidamente, en el baño del recinto, los muchachos y yo nos ponemos nuestros disfraces. La idea es el disfrazarnos de los Riders de Kamen Rider Build en su estado civil.

Ryusuke y yo fuimos los primeros en terminar de disfrazarnos.

Ryusuke se cambio casi totalmente su ropa: cambió su camiseta azul por una camiseta blanca con una primera capa negra por debajo, se ató por la cintura una camiseta manga larga roja a cuadros y una chaqueta azul con mangas blancas, con un tigre en la espalda ademas, se coloco una peluca pelirroja/castaña. Ahora se parecía a Ryuga Banjo, Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

Yo me coloque una abrigo marrón largo y por debajo una capucha blanca. Con esto, intente imitar el aspecto de Sento Kiryu, el asombroso Físico Genio y héroe egocéntrico conocido como Kamen Rider Build.

Ya listos, salimos del baño preparándonos para entrar a la conversión pero antes de entrar se me había olvidado algo.

"Espera. No les di sus Drivers a los muchachos" dije mientras me daba la vuelta para volver al baño.

Ryusuke, al ver que estaba distraído, rápidamente me quito mi mochila y comenzó a hurgar sin permiso en ella, sacando un Build Driver junto al Cross-Z Dragon y la Dragon FullBottle.

Yo solo le quite mi mochila de un tirón para entregar sus cosas a los hermanos.

Me voy de regreso al baño, pero algo extraño comenzó a suceder: Mi visión se pone borrosa, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y una sombra roja y azul se proyectaba en todo lo que veía. Di unos pasos atrás, con mi mano tapando mis cansados ojos, tratando de darle sentido otra vez al mundo que me rodeaba.

Cuando creo que el suelo estaba parando de dar vueltas, me despejo la mirada, para ver que estoy en la calle y que a mi izquierda ¡un Automóvil venía hacia mí a toda velocidad!

"¡Tsukuro, cuidado!" Ryusuke grito mientras que me tecleaba para sacarme del camino del Automóvil, pero este se encontraba demasiado cerca, nos iba a golpear a los dos antes de que nos apartemos.

Viendo nuestro inminente fin, cerré mis ojos lo más fuerte posible.

* * *

"Ugh, mi cabeza..." apenas la conciencia volvió a mi cuerpo, lo primero que sentí fue una jaqueca. Al abrir mis ojos, veo que estoy en un callejón vacío y que era de noche. "¿Ya es de noche? pero si era mediodía hace unos segundo" Murmure cansadamente, hasta que me di cuenta de otro detalle. "¿Como llegue a un callejón?" me pregunte en alto, mientras investigaba mis alrededores, encontrando a mi lado mi maleta.

Aun un poco desorientado, tome mis cosas, salí del callejón y me sorprendí de lo que vi.

"Parece que ya no estoy en Kansas" Era una Ciudad muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado: Los edificios parecían del futuro con formas raras, los trenes se veían más avanzados que antes y puedo jurar que hay carteles holográficos por allí. "Ok, me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza y estoy soñando a algo así"

Al investigar un poco esta extrañar ciudad, me doy cuenta que no es tan distinta de donde vivo, claro si ignoramos todas las cosas futuristas.

Parece ser que estoy en el Barrio Comercial, había tiendas donde me alcanzaba la vista: Juguetes, CDs, Modelos de construcción y electrodomésticos. En esta tienda me detengo para ver las TV que tenían en exposición,las cuales al parecer estaban sintonizadas, para mi suerte, en un noticiero.

"...Y la cuenta de víctimas del último ataque Noise del día anterior a llegado a las 80 víctimas" dijo el tipo del noticiero con una anormal calma y monotonía, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a decir aquellas palabras.

Espera, ¿Qué?

"¿Que acaba de decir?" Me pregunto algo asustado, por la noticia de literalmente una masacre, perpetrada por alguien o algo que no conocía.

Este sentimiento solo se agravio cuando vi lo siguiente: una grabación de dicho ataque. Parece ser que los Noise son unos seres brillantes que atacan a los humanos, quienes al tocarlos se convierten en cenizas junto a los Noise mismo.

En otras palabras eran unos monstruos Kamikaze.

Yo solo retrocedí unos cuantos pasos atrás en shock, antes de tropezar y caerme de buches al suelo, con algo cayendo de mi maleta abierta. Al tranquilizarme y levantarme, noto que lo que se cayó de mi maleta era mi Build Driver y un par de FullBottles: Rabbit y Tank. Yo solo me agacho para volver a meter el Driver, el cual noto que le falta la correa, en mi abrigo y recoger las Botellas. Pero de repente...

***BOOOOOM***

"¿¡Pero que-!?" Una enorme explosión se escuchó en las cercanías en donde estaba. Una enorme cantidad de gente alarmada comenzó a huir de algo que venía detrás de ellos. Yo solo me hago a un lado para esquivar a la gente y logro ver de que estaban huyendo: Noise.

Quienes estaban más atrás de todos eran alcanzados por los Noise, quienes los agarraban fuertemente para posteriormente volverse cenizas junto a su víctima.

Yo solo podía ver congelado del miedo aquel escenario, cuando logró espabilar me preparo a seguir a la multitud en búsqueda de seguridad. "¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!" escuche un grito detrás de mí.

Contra todo instinto de superviviente de mi cuerpo, me volteo a ver quien era que pedía ayuda: Era una pequeña que seguro había perdido a sus padres durante el alboroto. Se había tropezado y ahora estaba siendo alcanzada por los Noise.

"Mierda..." Murmure preparándome para correr a la dirección contraria, pero algo me lo impidió. Algo dentro de mí me gritaba que la salvara. Antes de poder pensar en algo, mi cuerpo ya estaba corriendo hacia la niña.

Pero no lo lograría a tiempo, estaba muy lejos.

Apretando mis manos y mis dientes, intentó correr lo más rápido que puedo, y de repente sentí como mi cuerpo era llenado con una gran energía. Mi carrera se vuelve mucho más rápida y en un instante, ya había llegado con la niña.

En un rápido movimiento, logre tomarla entre mis brazos y comenzar a huir de ellos.

"¿Como hice eso?" me pregunté al terminar de procesar lo que sucedió. Aun con la niña en mis brazos , noté como algo emitía un resplandor rojo en mi mano.

Al abrirla un poco noto como el brillo venía de la Rabbit Fullbottle.

"Imposible..." Murmure sorprendido.

Para comprobar que mi idea era cierta, rápidamente agite la botella, la cual brilló aún más y la energía que sentí hace unos momentos volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo, haciendo que pueda correr a casi el triple de lo que podía normalmente.

Esto lo comprobaba, la Rabbit FullBottle era real, con verdadero Gas Nebula en ella.

Pero eso no era importante ahora, tenía que llevar a la niña a un lugar seguro.

"¡Tranquila! ¡Vamos a estar bien!" le dije a la chica sin parar de correr, pero entonces note como Cenizas venían en dirección contraria a la misma. Nervioso, mire al frente, notando una gran cantidad de montones de cenizas junto a un enorme ejército de Noise.

Chasqueando la lengua en molestia, intentó correr hacia atrás, con esperanza de encontrar un callejón por donde escapar, pero los Noise que nos perseguían ya nos habían alcanzado.

Estábamos rodeados.

La niña, al ver que no había salida, se acurruco en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar.

Yo solo le puse una mano en la cabeza, intentando calmarla. "Tranquila, te dije que íbamos a estar bien" suavemente le dije, pero creo que lo decía más para mi que para ella.

¿Que hago? ya no hay por donde huir, y no puedo pelear contra estas cosas.

En ese momento, una idea loca se me paso por la mente. Coloque a la niña en el suelo, detrás mío y saque de mi abrigo mi Build Driver.

Si la Botella ahora era real, tal vez las demás también y con esta lógica, tal vez...

"Por favor... funciona" con esa súplica, coloque el Driver en mi cintura, con una correa amarilla apareciendo de repente de uno de los extremos asegurándose en mi cuerpo junto al FullBottle Holder a un costado mío. Al ver esto... una sonrisa de alivio y satisfacción adorno mi cara.

Tomando la Tank FullBottle en mi mano derecha, la agito junto a la Rabbit FullBottle la cual estaba en mi mano izquierda. Mientras lo hacía, varias operaciones matemáticas comenzaron a rodearme a mi y a la niña, la cual se veía sorprendida por ellas.

Lo raro es que... no entiendo ni Jota de ellas...

Giro las tapas de las botellas, para después introducirlas en el Driver.

_**RABBIT! TANK!**_

_**BEST MATCH!**_

Con una sonrisa, deje caer mi maleta al suelo y sin poder evitarlo dije una frase. "Así que ¿Comenzamos el Experimento?"

Comencé a girar la manivela del Dispositivo, el cual comenzó a bombear el contenido dentro de las botellas. En unos segundos dos tubos salieron del Driver creando el Ride Snap Builder, en el cual se crearon dos mitades de una armadura.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

Entusiasmado al ver lo que sucedía, subí mi mano derecha y puso la otra cerca de la cintura para después colocar las manos en una posición de pelea.

**"¡HENSHIN!" **

Cruce los brazos antes de colocarlos a mis costados mientras que las dos mitades del Snap Builder se juntan en mi cuerpo, uniendo ambas partes de la armadura en una sola.

_**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT!**_

_**RABBITTANK! YEAH!**_

La armadura de la pierna izquierda, el brazo derecho, el lado izquierdo del casco eran rojos y la pierna derecha, brazo izquierdo y la otra mitad del casco eran azules, con ambos colores divididos en mi pecho y casco de manera diagonal.

La pierna izquierda tenía algo parecido a un resorte y la bota parecía un pie de conejo, juntos eran conocidos como el **Rabbit Foot Shoes**, mientras que la suela del lado derecho tenía forma de la llanta de un tanque, llamado el **Tank Roller Shoes.** Mi visor izquierdo tenía la forma de un conejo rojo y el derecho tenía la forma de un tanque azul, ambos modelados para que parecieran unos ojos de insecto.

El Ride Snap desapareció en la nada y una gran cantidad de aire comenzó a salir de la armadura terminando por completo la transformación.

En esta armadura, me había convertido en el Héroe que protegía el Amor y la Paz.

Me había convertido en Kamen Rider Build.

"Esto... es... ¡ASOMBROSO!" grite en emoción admirando la armadura, se veía como en la serie, sin mencionar el poder que sentía en mi cuerpo en este instante.

"¡Señor! ¡Cuidado!" Me gritó la niña detrás de mí, haciendo que saliera del estado fanboy y que volteara para ver que un Noise había saltado hacia mí, dispuesto a atacarme.

El visor con forma de conejo brillo por un instante, lo cual significaba que el poder de la Mitad Rabbit se había activado.

Con gran velocidad y reflejos, esquive el ataque del Noise y mientras este aun seguía en medio del aire, logre darle un buen golpe con la izquierda.

La criatura salió volando, mientras que una electricidad azul recorría su cuerpo, solo para volverse rápidamente en cenizas.

"Genial..." La niña murmuró ligeramente, asombrada de lo que acababa de ver.

Bueno, eso confirma que puedo pelear contra estas cosas sin volverme polvo. "Gracias por el aviso, ahora quédate detrás mío" Le dije a la niña, la cual me respondió con un cabeceo, para despues irse a esconder. ahora me debo concentrar plenamente en estos tipos.

* * *

_Debajo de la prestigiosa Academia de Música Privada Lydian, a varios nivel de profundidad, se encuentra la Base de la Segunda División del Equipo de Respuesta a Desastres Especiales. _

_Base, la cual se encontraba en completo caos, debido un inesperado evento. Todas las alarmas sonaban incesantemente y todos el personal corrían de una lado a otro o tecleando en sus computadoras, intentando obtener imágenes del incidente._

_Dirigiendo todo, se encontraba un musculoso hombre de cabello rojo puntiagudo, ojos dorados y una barba de chivo, vistiendo una camiseta roja, con una corbata carmesí, cuya punta se encontraba dentro del bolsillo de la camisa, con pantalones blancos y Zapatos gimnásticos negros y azules. Este hombre es Genjuro Kazanari._

_Este se pasó una mano en la cara, en clara señal de desesperación, el suceso que habían presenciado era irreal._

_"Señor, estamos obteniendo imágenes del epicentro del segundo ataque" le enunció un subordinado al jefe de la operación_.

_A lado del Genjuro, una mujer alta con cabello largo de color marrón cortado en una cúpula en forma de colmena con un clip de mariposa púrpura en el lado izquierdo con ojos morados, los cuales cubre con unos anteojos amarillos. Ella estaba vistiendo una bata de laboratorio larga y blanca que se usa sobre un vestido corto, suelto de color rosa con adornos de coral, volantes morados en el cuello y un cinturón de tela púrpura. Lleva zapatos abiertos de color rosa con tacones ligeros y correas en forma de X. Esta mujer es la principal científica, Ryoko Sakurai._

_"¿Que planeas que hagamos Genjuro?" le pregunto Ryuko._

_"Nada. Ya enviamos a Kanade y Tsubasa al epicentro del primer ataque, y aún no regresan. No podemos hacer nada" se lamentó Genjuro. "Nunca pensamos que una segunda oleada atacaría tan rápido y en una zona tan poblada..."_

_"¡Señor! ¡Tenemos visualización de la escena!" gritó uno de los empleados. _

_Todos los agentes de la base, movieron su mirada al monitor principal solo, para ver algo inesperado. Alguien en una armadura bicolor está peleando y, de hecho, venciendo a los Noises a mano limpia._

_"¿¡Que demonios!? ¿¡Quién es él!?" exclamó un sorprendido Genjuro._

_"Que interesante" Comentó curiosa Ryuko._

* * *

**(BGM: Be The One - PANDORA feat. Beverly)**

Con gran velocidad, comencé a golpear con toda mi fuerza a las criaturas, las cuales eran envuelta en electricidad roja o azul para luego volverse cenizas. Uno de ellos intentó derribarme por la espalda, pero salte esquivando el ataque para luego, usando el Resorte del Rabbit Foot Shoes, darle un enorme pisotón e impulsarme hacia otros Noises, dándoles un Golpe Superman a un par de ellos, matándolos al instante.

Esto era bastante fácil...

...

Me acabo de dificultar las cosas ¿no?

Pelear cuerpo a cuerpo parecía ser efectivo, pero ahora los Noise comenzaron a atacarme disparándose a sí mismos hacia mi. Logre esquivar a algunos de ellos gracias al poder de la Botella Rabbit, pero muchos lograron golpearme y derribarme.

"Ok... no tan fácil al parecer" murmure mientras me ponía de pie. Los golpes no dolían tanto pero igual necesito cambiar mi plan de batalla, necesito aumentar mi rango de alcance.

"Necesito un arma..." Como si esas palabras fueran un comando, el Driver género tubos los cuales formaron una espada: tenía el mango negro con un medidor en el medio, además de dos puertos, aunque lo más llamativo del arma era que en lugar de una hoja como las espadas ordinarias, esta tenia un taladro en su lugar.

Esta era el arma principal de Build, el Drill Crusher.

Los Noises volvieron al ataque intentando derribarme, solo para conocer la punta rotatoria del Taladro, el cual los termina perforando y convertidos en cenizas. Con una sonrisa, comienzo a abrirme paso dando estocadas y tajos con el Drill Crusher, hasta que algunos salen volando contra mí nuevamente.

"¡Ha! ¡como si eso fuera a funcionar otra vez!" Exclamé saltando hacia atrás usando el Rabbit Foot Shoes para darme distancia mientras separaba el Taladro del mango para después colocarlo en unos de puertos, pasando el arma al modo pistola.

Abro fuego en contra de los Noise que venían hacia mí, destruyendo a la mayoría fácilmente. Ahora con menos objetivos, logró derrotar al resto de los atacantes voladores con una combinación de patadas y puños

"¿¡Qué les pareció eso?!" les grite con saña a las criaturas, las cuales al verse superarlas, parecían estar retirándose."¡Eso es! ¡Mejor huyan!" pero en lugar de huir, las criaturas se comenzaron a agrupar, formando una masa amorfa la cual pasaría a convertirse en una versión gigante de ellos mismos.

No es tan malo... solo es muy grande, y ya sabes lo que dicen. "Mientras más grande son mas grande es la caída" Murmure, algo nervioso. El Noise Gigante comenzó a acumular aire dentro de su cuerpo, para luego escupir un chorro de un líquido verde hacia mí, del cual algo me decía que no quería recibirlo.

Usando el Rabbit Foot Shoes nuevamente, doy un enorme salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, pero termine siendo interceptado por aún más Noise básicos, los cuales intentan atraparme. Rápidamente coloqué mi Pie Derecho en el suelo y active el Tank Roller Shoes, el cual con un derrape, me ayudó a cambiar mi trayectoria y esquivar a los Noise.

Mierda... Ese Noise gigante será una molestia, especialmente por ese ataque líquido suyo.

"Necesito cambiar de tácticas" murmure mientras, llevaba mis manos al FullBottle Holder en mi cinturón...

el cual estaba vació, debido a que las FullBottles están mi maleta...

la cual había dejado caer al transformarme...

...

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MALETA?!" Grité al darme cuenta de que no estaba por los alrededores de la calle donde estábamos peleando. Varios Noise no perdieron la oportunidad, rodeándome para después saltar a atacarme.

Usando nuevamente el Rabbit Foot Shoes doy un gran salto, esquivando el ataque y haciendo que choquen entre ellos. Con ellos juntos en un lugar, saque la Tank FullBottle de mi cinturón y la coloque en el Drill Crusher.

_**READY, GO!**_

Apuntando hacia el pequeño grupo de Noise reunido, apreté el gatillo, realizando un Ataque Especial.

_**VOLTECH BREAK!**_

El disparo realizado por el arma fue una enorme bala de tanque, la cual al impactar contra el suelo, generó una enorme explosión que terminó tragándose a los desgraciados. Al aterrizar, rápidamente tuve que volver a saltar hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque líquido del gigante.

"¡Señor!" la voz femenina sonó a mi izquierda, al voltearme veo que es la niña, la cual tenía algo entre sus brazos.

"¡Mi maleta!" grite al ver que ella la tenía. De seguro la tomó cuando fue a esconderse.

Los Nose que me rodeaban centraron su atención en la chica, lanzándose al ataque en su contra. Al ver esto, corro con todo lo que tengo llegando primero a ella y con el Drill Crusher de regreso en Modo Espada, bloqueo los ataques, protegiendo a la niña.

"Disculpa, ¿cual es tu nombre?" le pregunté amablemente, aun con mi guardia alta, a la niña. "E-Emily" me dijo con voz tímida y pavorosa, probablemente por el miedo y nervios.

"Ok Emily, dentro de la maleta, en los bolsillos exteriores hay unas botellas de colores, necesito que me des las que tienen un Gorila, un Diamante y una aspiradora" le indique a la niña, mientras sacaba la Botella Rabbit de mi cinturón y colocarla en la arma.

_**READY, GO!**_

El taladro comenzó a girar rápidamente, mientras era rodeado por un aura roja. Al oír mis instrucciones, comenzó a buscar las indicadas una por una "Son de color café, celeste y turquesa" le instruí mientras que unos Noise se acercaban. Me puse en posición y mientras hacía un swing con el Drill Crusher, apreté el gatillo.

_**VOLTECH BREAK!**_

La energía roja que el Taladro había acumulado salió disparada como una gran hoja de energía, cortando a la mitad a los Noise Cercanos.

Ya con los colores más claros, logro encontrar las botellas rápidamente entregandome las de regreso.

Retiro las Rabbit y Tank Fullbottles, poniéndolas en el Holder junto a la botella Diamond y comienzo a agitar las Botellas Gorilla y Soujiki, pero antes de que pudiera girar las tapas e insertarlas en Driver, el Noise gigante nos vuelve a disparar con aquel liquido.

No tenía tiempo para poder cambiar la forma, y Emily estaba detrás mío, así que si intento de esquivar el ataque Emily puede salir herida e incluso si intento esquivar con ella, era probable que fuera interceptado por otros Noise. Sin mas opciones, me volteo abrazando a Emily de manera protectora, y me preparo para el dolor.

_**READY, GO!**_

_**DRAGONIC FINISH! **_

De la nada, un destello azul con forma de un Dragón oriental evapora el ataque del Noise Gigante y se lleva por delante a varios otros que estaban en su camino.

Reconociendo tanto ese ataque como ese jingle, busco con la mirada al responsable.

Arriba de un edificio, con su puño estirado hacia delante, se encontraba alguien quien poseía una armadura muy parecida a la mía. Era de color turquesa con algunos detalles en forma de llamas doradas en su pierna derecha y en su antebrazo, con un par de púas blancas en sus brazos. En sus hombros, tenía unos adornos en forma de alas de dragón conocido como el **Drago Live Razor** y su casco tenía dos visores con la forma de una cabeza de un Dragón, con un Dragón dorado entremedio de los visores.

No había dudas...

El era Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

Este salto del edificio, cayendo enfrente de nosotros.

Apuntó con su dedo a los Noise. "¡Vengan idiotas brillantes! ¡Que ahora los destruiré a todos!" Exclamó con bastante ánimo...

Espera...

Esa voz...

¡No puede ser!

Intentando asegurar la identidad del Rider, le pongo una mano en el hombro haciendo que este se volteara a verme, para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Ay! ¡Oye ¿Por que demonios fue eso?!" Exclamó frotándose la zona golpeada. "Buena hora de que llegaras, idiota" le dije con una sonrisa, notando como le llega la realización. "¡¿TU TAMBIÉN LLEGASTE AQUÍ, TSU-?!" antes de que el dijera mi nombre a los cuatro vientos, le doy otro golpe.

"Si yo también vine a parar aquí, Cross-Z" le dije de manera calmada, mientras comenzaba a agitar las botellas en mis manos. "Ahora, ¿Que tal si comienzas a compensar que llegaste tarde derrotando a estos tipos?" le dije mientras que giraba las tapas e insertaba las nuevas botellas en el Driver.

_**GORILLA! SOUJIKI!**_

"¡Hey! ¡no llegué tarde, llegué en el último segundo como un Héroe! Es distinto" Me dijo, poniéndose en posición para continuar la pelea.

"Como sea, pero ahora que estás aquí tengo una cosa segura... La Fórmula de la Victoria..." dije mientras pasaba por el cañón del tanque en mi visor mi dedo índice derecho, para después, al llegar al final cerrar el puño. "¡Está decidida!" exclame, mientras hacía un movimiento de 'pop' con mi mano, para comenzar a girar la manivela una vez más.

Como la vez anterior, tubos salieron del Driver, formando nuevamente el Ride Snap Builder, con dos nuevas mitades de armadura.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"_Build Up!_" Grite, provocando que el Ride Snap se cerrará, uniendo ambas mitades de armadura en mi cuerpo, reemplazando la armadura anterior.

El Color Rojo fue reemplazado con Marrón, la mayor diferencia en la armadura era que el visor izquierdo ahora tenía la forma de un la mitad de la cara de un Gorila flexionando su brazo, además del **ENORME** guante derecho con forma de puño con un pistón en la parte trasera, probablemente para aumentar la fuerza del golpe, conocido como el **Muscle Glove**.

El azul fue reemplazado con turquesa, el visor derecho cambio, ahora pareciendo el extremo de una aspiradora, y hablando de aspiradoras, mi brazo izquierdo ahora tenía equipado una, la cual estaba conectada a un contenedor en mi hombro. Estos eran el **Long Range Cleaner** y el **Trash Converted** respectivamente.

Con la desaparición del Ride Snap Builder, una expulsión de gas por parte de la armadura y música funky, mi Trial Form GorillaSoujiki, estaba completa.

"Así que diciendo frases ¿Eh?" dijo Cross-Z adelantarse mientras golpeaba su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda. "Entonces... _Ahora tengo el sentimiento __**¡DE QUE NO PODEMOS PERDER!**_" comenzó a correr hacia los Noise restantes, golpeandolos con puños envueltos de llamas azules.

Uno de los Noises se dispara hacia el, pero Cross-Z lo esquiva fácilmente con un salto, para después extender su mano hacia delante.

De su Driver un par de tubos surgió generando una espada de doble filo, con un lector de sonido en la acanaladura, con una guardia de color azul con una apertura en medio de esta, empuñadura azul y un pomo negro con la parte inferior azul y un par de púas blancas a los costados tanto en el pomo como la guardia.

Esta espada era el arma de Cross-Z, el...

_**BEAT CLOSER!**_

...Exacto.

Con la espada en sus manos comenzó a atacar rápidamente a los Noises, contándoles a la mitad fácilmente. Las criaturas al ver esto, comenzaron a rodear a Cross-Z para intentar atacar todos a la vez y superarlo por números.

_**HIPPARE! HIPPARE! HIPPARE!**_

Grave Error.

El Rider Dragón comenzó a tirar del pomo de la espada tres veces preparando un Ataque Final. Poniéndose en posición, dio un ataque circular mientras apretaba el gatillo del arma.

_**MEGA HIT!**_

Alrededor de Cross-Z, barras de un visualizador de sonido siguió el camino de la espada, cortando a los Noises y haciendo que explotaran en menos de un segundo, acabandolos en seguida.

De regreso conmigo, el Noise gigante sin importarle mi nuevo aliado o mi cambio de forma volvió a disparar su ataque líquido hacia mi y Emily, quien se cubrió detrás de mí.

Yo levanté mi mano Izquierda, apuntando hacia el ataque y active el Long Range Cleaner, absorbiendo todo el ataque dentro del Trash Converted.

Con todo el ataque dentro del contenedor, lo abrí provocando que el contenido salga en forma de un tornado controlado el cual flotaba sobre nosotros. Teniendo el efecto deseado, sacó la Botella Soujiki, y la reemplazó con la Fullbottle extra en mi Holder.

_**DIAMOND!**_

_**BEST MATCH!**_

Volví a girar la manivela, formando el Ride Snap Builder otra vez.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"_Build Up!_" exclame, provocando que se cerraba sobre mi otra vez.

Mi Armadura Gorila no había cambiado, sin embargo mi Armadura Soujiki fue reemplazado con una armadura celeste el cual tenía unos adornos en forma de diamante incrustados desde mi pecho a mi hombro, el cual tenía una hombrera gigante con forma de diamante: Está es conocido como el **BLD Prism Glove**. Además el visor ahora tenía forma de un diamante brillando.

"Que lindo y brillante..." murmuró Emily al ver mi nueva mitad.

_**KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER!**_

_**GORILLAMOND! YEAH!**_

Seguidamente a la transformación levanto mi mano izquierda hacia el ciclón de líquido que estaba encima nuestro, activando el BLD Prism Glove.

El líquido del ciclón se convirtió rápidamente en piedras brillante, las cuales coloque delante de mí. Con los diamantes en posición, giro la manivela del Driver.

_**READY GO!**_

Colocar hacia atrás el puño de Gorila, el cual cargo el pistón, para después golpear con toda mi fuerza los diamantes.

_**VOLTECH FINISH! YEAH!**_

Las piedras fueron disparadas a toda velocidad dentro de una ventisca Marrón hacia el Noise gigante y los pequeños restantes, quienes con solo el impacto de un solo diamante provocó que explotaran.

Los diamante impactaron contra el Noise Gigante dejándolo en un lamentable estado, pero aun vivo.

Cross-Z, quien llevaba su Beat Closer cargado en su hombro, se acercó hacia mi. "_*Silbido*_ Buen _Finisher_, pero parece que te falto un punto" me comento, en un tono entre sorprendido y burlesco.

"Eso es debido que, a diferencia de ti, no intento ser tan llamativo" respondí de manera condescendiente mientras que reemplaza las botellas en mi Driver y volver a cambiar de forma.

_**RABBITTANK! YEAH!**_

"¡No me hables así!" Gritó, mientras se colocaba en posición.

Ambos comenzamos a girar las manivelas de nuestro respectivo Drivers, preparando nuestros ataques finales.

_**READY, GO!/ READY, GO!**_

Di un pisotón con el Rabbit Foot Shoes al suelo con lo cual provocó que el área donde estaba pisando colapsara, hundiéndose junto a mi en el suelo, mientras que Cross-Z hacia una pose, estirando sus brazos horizontalmente, un dragón oriental hechos de llamas azules apareció detrás de él.

_**VOLTECH FINISH!/ DRAGONIC FINISH!**_

_**YEAH!/ YEAH!**_

Desde el agujero que hice, un gran pilar de tierra salió disparado impulsándome hacia el aire mientras que dos gráficos de trayectoria aparecieron frente al pilar, para después cerrarse en una sola frente a mi la cual atrapó al Noise gigante, mientras, Cross-Z dio un gran salto al aire, seguido por el Dragón para, después de maniobrar en el aire, ponerse en una posición de patada.

Extendí mi pierna derecha hacia delante activando el Tank Roller Shoes deslizándome a través del gráfico directo hacia el Noise gigante al mismo tiempo que el Dragón disparó una gran bocanada de fuego la cual no solo impulso a Cross-Z hacia el Noise, sino que además lo envolvió en dicho fuego.

Nuestros Rider Kick impactaron al mismo tiempo en el Noise Gigante, el cual no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Casi sin esfuerzo atravesamos el cuerpo del Noise, el cual en lugar de hacerse cenizas como los demás, él simplemente explotó en el acto sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

"¡TOMA YA!" exclamó contento Cross-Z al ver el resultado de nuestro ataque. "No tuvo oportunidad ante nosotros" Comente de igual manera, para después acércanos el uno al otro y chocar los puños. "Por cierto... ¿le robaste el ataque a Ryuki?" le pregunté con genuina duda.

"Ustedes... lo lograron..." oímos un débil susurro desde detrás de nosotros, nos volteamos para ver a la pequeña Emily, la cual estaba llorando pero con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Yo sonreí contento de haberla salvado. "Por supuesto que lo logramos " le dije en el tono más heroico que puedo "Somos Kamen Riders después de todo" Dijo Cross-Z con el mismo tono.

"¿Kamen... Rider?" pregunto confundida Emily.

"Si, yo soy Kamen Rider Build y el cabeza hueca que llegó tarde es Kamen Rider Cross-Z" Nos introduje a la niña mientras apuntaba a Cross-Z, quien se acercó y me dio un golpe en la cabeza. "¡¿Que clase de introducción es esa?!"

Yo solo me reí un poco mientras me sobaba la zona golpeada. Pronto oímos las sirenas de los servicios de emergencia acercándose. "La policía viene, deberían de llevarte con tus Padres" le indique a la niña, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

Con todo listo, tomó impulso y con el poder de la Mitad Rabbit, doy un salto hacia uno de los tejados siendo seguido por Cross-Z.

* * *

_"Increíble..." Murmuró Gentarou, después de que la batalla en pantalla terminara._

_No solo vieron a dos tipos golpeando Noise sin una Reliquia, sino también que los derrotaron con gran facilidad. Por no mencionar la habilidad del sujeto bicolor de cambia de formas y el poder destructivo que ambos tenían._

_"¿Uno de ellos derrotó al Noise... con una gráfica?" pregunto algo confundido uno de los empleados en el lugar al ver el último ataque del Rider Bicolor._

_Ryuko solo observaba la pantalla con interés._

Luego de alejarnos de la zona y de encontrar un callejón solitario, ambos caímos al suelo cansados. "Parece ser... que la adrenalina... se terminó" dije con respiración entrecortada. Cross-Z solo contesto con una risa débil.

"Pero fue... Genial" dijo con la misma respiración que yo.

Luego de haber recuperado mi aliento, me dirijo a Cross-Z "Así que... ¿tienes idea de como llegamos aquí Ryusuke?".

Él simplemente dejó salir un bufido. "Pensaba que tú lo sabrías, Tsukuro".

Genial, parece ser que ninguno de nosotros tiene idea de donde estamos.

Retire las botellas de mi Driver a la vez que Ryusuke retiraba su Cross-Z Dragon, provocando que nuestras armaduras desaparecieran en forma de partículas.

Nos volteamos hacia el otro para seguir la conversación, pero al vernos el uno al otro un enorme grito de pánico salió de nuestras gargantas.

¿Por que grite se preguntaran? buenos eso es debido a que el cabello de Ryusuke, ¡ES AHORA AZUL! ¡y sus ojos pasaron a ser de un color Amarillos, casi dorados!.

"_¡¿QUE LE PASO A TU CABELLO?!_" nos dijimos el uno al otro, seguido de una pausa para procesar lo que el otro dijo. "_¡¿QUE LE PASO AL MIO?!_"

Yo rápidamente busque algún espejo o algo para poder ver mi reflejo, logrando encontrar un charco de agua.

Al verme en el agua, noto el cambio que hablaba Ryusuke: Mi cabello negro pasó a ser de un color rojo oscuro, casi escarlata con algunos mechones azules y mis ojos cambiaron de color a un azul oscuro.

Rápidamente me levante el cabello desde mi frente para ver las raíces, esperando que sigan negras, pero no, también eran rojas.

¿Que demonios nos paso?

No hace mucho estábamos en una conversión, y ahora no solo acabamos de pelear contra aliens con lo que antes eran juguetes, si no que también sufrimos un cambio físico bastante radical.

Solo quedaba una cosa que decir.

"Esto es terrible..."

* * *

**El Laboratorio de Build**

**Tsukuro: ¡Hola a todos los lectores! aquí su protagonista Tsukuro y su asistente Ryusuke.**

**Ryusuke: ¡No soy tu asistente!**

**Tsukuro: Soy el protagonista así que te callas. En esta sección vamos a hablar sobre las distintas Mitades y formas de Build y sobre algunos datos adicionales, para aquellos que no estén familiarizado con la serie.**

**Ryusuke: Además que también tendremos aquí una sección de Preguntas y Respuestas cada 5 capítulos.**

**Mitad Rabbit**

**Tsukuro: Es una mitad Orgánica basada en un Conejo. Da al usuario gran velocidad y agilidad en combate.**

**Ryusuke: ¡Sin mencionar esos grandes saltos que puede hacer con sus botas!**

**Tsukuro: El Rabbit Foot Shoes es capaz de acumular energía en resorte especial instalado en el, para incrementar el poder de salto y de patadas.**

**Ryusuke: Además que también aumenta los reflejos para poder estar a la par con la velocidad del usuario.**

**Mitad Tank**

**Tsukuro: Una mitad Inorgánica basada en un Tanque. Le da un aumento de poder y defensa al usuario.**

**Ryusuke: Y aumenta le da un aumento de daño a las patadas usando la suela especial de la bota llamada Tank Roller Shoes.**

**Tsukuro: También funcionan en tierra como verdaderas llantas de Tanque.**

**Ryusuke: Es básicamente un patín súper cargado**

**Mitad Dragon**

**Ryusuke: **_**Oh yeah**_**! ¡Esta es mía! Una mitad Orgánica basada en un dragón. Me da una gran fuerza de ataque, defensa, salto y la habilidad de generar llamas azules.**

**Tsukuro: Normalmente esta parte es la mitad de poderosa de lo que es cuando es usada por Cross-Z.**

**Ryusuke: Pero gracias al Cross-Z Dragon, el poder de esta Botella es amplificada y puede crear dos mitades de sí misma, por lo que es el doble de fuerte.**

**Tsukuro: *Susurro* Que mal que todo ese poder está en sus Manos...**

**Mitad Gorilla**

**Tsukuro: Una Mitad Orgánica basada en un Gorila. Le da a Build una gran mejora en su fuerza y poder de golpe.**

**Ryusuke: ¡¿Con ese guante gigante, como no podría darle un plus a eso?!**

**Tsukuro: Se llama el Muscle Glove y es potenciado aún más con el pistón que posee.**

**Ryusuke: No quiero ser quien esté delante de esa cosa.**

**Mitad Soujiki**

**Tsukuro: Una Mitad inorgánica basada en una Aspiradora, la cual viene equipado con el Long Range Cleaner y el Trash Converted.**

**Ryusuke: En batalla es bastante útil, la aspiradora puede succionar cualquier cosa y contenerlo con el Trash Converted. Incluso puede succionar humanos.**

**Tsukuro: También puede estirarse para poder dar mayor movilidad con ella en combate cercano.**

**Ryusuke: Una arma efectiva, pero muy poco convencional.**

**Mitad Diamond**

**Tsukuro: Una Mitad Inorgánica basada en un Diamante. Aumenta la defensa y resistencia de Build. Está armada con el BLD Prism Glove, un guante que puede convertir lo que sea en diamantes.**

**Ryusuke: ¿En serio? ¿Lo que sea?**

**Tsukuro: Bueno no está totalmente confirmado, pero se sabe que mínimo puede convertir en diamantes cosas pseudo-biológicas como el Bugster Virus y también el aire, como lo hizo Kamen Rider Rouge en su batalla con Build.**

**Ryusuke: ¿¡Por que no usan eso mas seguido!?**


	2. Fórmula 1: ¡Los Riders y las Valquirias!

Una mujer corría desesperada por las vacías calles de la ciudad, con un grupo de Noise siguiéndola de cerca.

Ella se debió de separar del grupo durante la evacuación, y fue encontrada por ellos.

Ella dobla hacia un callejón pero para su mala suerte es uno sin salida.

Las criaturas se acercan lentamente hacia ella, la cual no puede hacer nada más que llorar y gritar por ayuda.

Por suerte un Héroe estaba cerca.

Tome dos Fullbottles de mi Holder, y después de agitarlas, las inserte en el Driver.

_**RABBIT! TANK!**_

_**BEST MATCH!**_

La atención de los Noise fue desviada por ese sonido, el cual venia desde un tejado.

Viendo que descubrieron en donde estaba, salte de la cornisa mientras que terminaba de girar la manivela.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"_Build Up_!" Grite en medio de la caída, con mi armadura cambiando rápidamente.

Al aterrizar una gran cortina de polvo cubrió la visibilidad de tanto la mujer como los Noises.

_**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT!**_

_**RABBITTANK! YEAH!**_

La nube de polvo se despejó con la liberación de gas de la armadura, dejando ver a la mujer a su héroe. Los Noise, ignorándome, se lanzan en contra la mujer la cual grita en terror.

Rápidamente me pongo entre la mujer y los Noise, haciendo aparecer mi Drill Crusher en modo Pistola. Logró golpear con una patada al Noise quien lideraba al grupo a la vez que coloco en el arma la Taka FullBottle.

_**READY, GO!**_

Apuntó el Cañón enfrente al grupo y aprieto el gatillo.

_**VOLTECH BREAK!**_

Un enorme tornado con plumas naranjas fue disparado desde el Drill Crusher, llevándose a todos los Noise fuera del callejón, con algunos siendo atravesados por las plumas volviéndose cenizas.

"Manténgase aquí, yo me encargo de los Noise" le indique a mujer mientras cambiaba la modalidad del Drill Crusher al modo Espada.

Con un salto potenciado con el Rabbit Foot Shoes, salgo del callejón comenzando a destrozar a los Noise con el Taladro.

Varios Noise me comenzaron a rodear para atacarme. Usando el impulso dado por el Rabbit Foot Shoes junto a los Tank Roller Shoes, me logre mover a gran velocidad entre ellos con unos derrapes y haciendo una estocada con mi arma, acabando con muchos de ellos.

Uno de ellos intenta atacarme por la espalda, pero...

_**MILLION HIT!**_

Es cortado a la mitad por una ráfaga de fuego azul con forma de cuchilla. Yo me volteo al ver al recién llegado Cross-Z, quien llevaba su Beat Closer en mano.

"¡Llegas Tarde!" le grite, mientras que atravesaba a otro Noise con el Drill Crusher.

Cross-Z toma la Lock FullBottle de su Holder. "¡Te acabo de salvar la espalda!" me gritó mientras la insertaba dentro de su espada.

_**SPECIAL TUNE!**_

Unos cuantos Noise intentan atacar pero este logra matarlos rápidamente con el Beat Closer o con una patada envuelta en llamas azules, mientras que tira del pomo de su arma 2 veces.

_**HIPPARE! HIPPARE!**_

"¡Lo tenía controlado!" le grite mientras pateaba a otro Noise lejos.

"Claro que si..." me respondió burlón.

Con su espada cargada en fuego azul, comienza a dar varios tajos en contra de los Noise eliminandolos al instante. Uno medianamente grande lo intenta atacar por la espalda, pero Cross-Z logra girar y preparar su siguiente ataque, en el cual aprieta el gatillo.

_**MILLION SLASH!**_

Apuntando la punta de la Espada hacia el Noise, esta comienza a liberar una corriente de fuego azul en su contra, provocando que el Noise salga volando hacia atrás y posteriormente explotar.

Mientras que Ryusuke hacia Noise a las brasas, yo me estaba enfrentando a un grupo de Noise cortandolos con facilidad con el Drill Crusher, pero pronto me vi rodeado por ellos.

"Así que intentando amontonarse sobre mi ¿Eh?" dije mientras tomaba una nueva Botella de mi Holder. Rápidamente cambié mi Botella Rabbit en mi Driver y gire rápidamente la manivela.

_**HARINEZUMI!**_

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"_Build Up_!" Grite al momento de dejar de girar la manivela.

Los Noise se lanzaron de cabeza al ataque, comenzando a apilarse sobre mi.

Para su mala suerte, mi nueva armadura se había creado con éxito.

Todos los Noise que habían saltado sobre mi fueron empalados con pinchos blancos, volviéndose cenizas.

Mi armadura Rabbit fue reemplazada por una armadura blanca, la cual tenía una gran hombrera derecha con espinas y que llegaba hasta mi codo. El visor tenía forma del perfil de un Erizo, además que venía equipado con un guante con forma de bola que al igual que la hombrera tenía varias espinas, conocido como el **Spine Knuckle.**

Ahora con la Trial HarinezumiTank, comencé a dar golpes fuertes a los Noise cercanos y al momento de hacer contacto con uno, las púas de Spine Knuckle se extendían empalando a otros cercanos. Uno intentó atacarme por detrás, pero una de las púas en mi hombro se extendió, haciéndolo brocheta.

Los Noise comenzaron a dispararse como balas en mi contra. Yo en respuesta, coloque mi hombro derecho para defenderse. Los impactos me dolían un poco, pero creo que les dolía aún más a los Noise que se estrellaban y empalaban con los pinchos de la hombrera. Queriendo terminar esto, reemplazo ambas botellas en mi Driver con rapidez usando mi mano izquierda.

_**GORILLA! DIAMOND!**_

_**BEST MATCH!**_

Después de alinear el espacio en el Spine Knuckle y la manivela del Driver, la comencé a girarla y en esta ocasión el Snap Ride Builder se manifestaba.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"_Build Up_!"

La máquina se cerró, reemplazando la armadura HarinezumiTank con la armadura GorillaMond.

_**KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER!**_

_**GORILLAMOND! YEAH!**_

Después de que mi transformación se completará, comencé a girar la Manivela nuevamente. Mientras lo hacía, unos Noise saltaron todos a la vez contra mi, fusionándose entre ellos en medio del aire en un Noise de para nada envidiable tamaño.

Yo solo levante mi mano izquierda activando el BLD Prism Glove, convirtiendo al Noise atacante en una pila de Diamantes la cual se posicionó en frente mio.

Ya con mis proyectiles listos, solté la manivela y me puse en posición para lo siguiente.

_**READY, GO!**_

_**VOLTECH FINISH! YEAH!**_

Acumulando todo el poder generado en el Muscle Glove, di un puñetazo contra la pila de Diamantes con todo lo que tenía resultando en una pequeña explosión que envió los Diamantes volando en contra del montón restante de Noise delante mio.

El resultado fue en un exterminio inmediato de Noise.

Dejando salir un suspiro, me volteo hacia Ryusuke quien acababa de terminar de exterminar a su grupo de Noise. Me acerque hacia él y nos dimos un choque de puños en señal de victoria, para después comenzar a sobar su mano.

Recordatorio: no hacer un choque de puño con GorillaMond.

La mujer que se había refugiado en el callejón salió de allí y con un rápido gracias, se fue huyendo de la escena, probablemente en terror de que aparezcan más Noise. Viendo que no habían moros en la costa, ambos nos des transformarnos.

Ryusuke y yo soltamos un bostezo, pero no era de sorprenderse, eran las 5:00 AM después de todo.

Ahora debíamos ir a nuestro departamento a dormir. Sacando de mi bolsillo un aparato con forma de Smartphone y la Lion FullBottle, inserto la segunda en un compartimiento de dispositivo.

_**BUILD CHANGE!**_

Arroje el teléfono al aire y esta se transformó en una motocicleta roja con un engranaje al frente que funcionaba como las luces delanteras de la moto y en la parte trasera de la misma, tenía una versión gigante de la FullBottle.

Así es, esta es la motocicleta de Build, la Machine Builder.

Ya con nuestro transporte listo, ambos nos subimos en ella, conmigo como el piloto y nos fuimos de allí rápidamente.

"Por cierto, yo termine primero con mi grupo de Noise, así que hoy yo gano" le comente con una sonrisa presumida.

"¡¿Eh?!"

* * *

_"Como a estado pasando en los últimos meses, el ataque de Noise fue detenido por lo que testigos afirman un par de hombres en armaduras. Aun no se sabe la identidad de estos individuos o como son capaces de tocar a los Noise..."_

_La TV es apagada por una Chica de ojos y cabellos rojos, Kanade Amou, Integrante del famoso grupo Pop, Zwei Wing._

_Ella tenía sentimientos contradictorios ahora mismo: por una parte estaba feliz de que más vidas se salven y aquellas bestias que mataron a su familia hace años reciban su merecido y por el otro, eran un par de desconocidos salidos de la nada que la Segunda División aún no lograban identificar y por lo tanto no sabía si podían confiar en ellos._

_"¡Que Frustración!" grito la chica, haciendo saltar a su compañera de cabello azul y ojos celestes. La compañera tanto de batallas como en el escenario, Tsubasa Kazanari._

_Tsubada, luego de volver a relajarse mira a su compañera. "Te entiendo. Yo también quiero saber que son esos dos... y si podemos contar con ellos como aliados"_

* * *

_**WAKE UP!**_

_**WAKE UP!**_

Un molesto sonido me saco de mi placido sueño. Al abrir los ojos, buscó de inmediato la fuente del sonido siendo esta Cross-Z Dragon, el cual se encontraba volando por encima mio y de Ryusuke.

"Ya te escuche..." le dije muy cansado mientras que tomaba mi Build Phone para ver la hora. 12:30 AM. "Por lo menos eres puntual..." le murmure al Dragón, el cual seguía reproduciendo ese sonido para despertar a Ryusuke, quien aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Viendo que no iba a despertar, me levante y tome mi Build Driver de mi abrigo que estaba colgado. Al colocarlo en mi cintura, tubos salen de el creando el Drill Crusher en modo Pistola.

Cross-Z Dragon viendo lo que planeaba hacer busca una FullBottle en mi abrigo, trayendo la Syoubousya FullBottle.

"Perfecto" dije con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la elección del dragón para después cargar la botella en el arma y apuntar a mi dormido amigo, mientras que una pequeña bola de agua se formaba en el cañón.

_**READY, GO!**_

_**VOLTECH BREAK!**_

"¡ESTÁ FRÍA!"

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que Ryusuke y yo nos convertimos en Kamen Rider Cross-Z y Kamen Rider Build respectivamente.

Y déjeme decir que las cosas no han sido fáciles.

Después de nuestra primera pelea y de descubrir nuestro cambio físico, comenzamos a hacer teorías de que sucedió, siendo la que mas aceptamos de que estamos en otro mundo y que por alguna razón teníamos un Hazard Level de 3, además de que nuestros DX Build Drivers eran reales.

Solo espero que no haya cierto alien devora planetas o Destructor de Mundo rosa (¡Magenta!) envuelto en esto. Pero solo por si las moscas...

_ONORE DIKEIDO!_

Fuimos a investigar los sitios en donde despertamos intentando encontrar alguna pista de cómo llegamos aquí, o de como volver a nuestro hogar. Sorpresa, sorpresa, no encontramos nada.

Lo siguiente que hicimos fue ver que es lo que teníamos: en mi maleta nos encontramos que la Lata RabbitTank Sparkling era de metal y el Build Phone era un teléfono totalmente funcional con la modalidad de motocicleta.

Pero esa alegría murió rápidamente al darnos cuenta de que 2/3 de las FullBottles desaparecieron junto al Hazard Trigger y los Sclash Drivers. Solo teníamos las 20 FullBottles de Touto y unas cuantas Botellas Vacías.

Y para colmo, apenas si teníamos dinero.

Al no conocer el área además de no haber personas cerca por el ataque de Noise no supimos donde había un Motel o algo así, aunque viendo en retrospectiva era probable de que estuvieran vacíos también por la evacuación, por lo que tuvimos que dormir en un parque.

Ya al día siguiente, nos encontró un policía y nos pidió nuestras tarjetas de identidad.

Como nosotros no debíamos de existir en este mundo, nuestras tarjetas no debían de ser válidas, por lo que tuvimos que decir que nuestros padres nos abandonaron y hemos ido sin rumbo desde pequeños. Una mentira bastante sucia, pero no teníamos otra opción.

Por suerte el policía nos creyó y unas horas después, ambos teníamos nuevas tarjetas de identificación de este mundo. Lo siguiente ese día fue obtener un techo. El policía no dio otro poco de dinero y nos indicó donde había departamentos baratos.

Así con el poco dinero que teníamos logramos rentar un departamento pequeño, pero era mejor que dormir en alguna azotea o algo así. Como algo nos decía que no nos iríamos pronto, lo siguiente fue el buscar una manera de ganar dinero.

Luego de varios intentos en encontrar un empleo y de haber fallado debido a nuestra edad y falta de experiencia, nos tomamos con la Jefa quien nos dio un buen empleo. Ella dirige un restaurante de Okonomiyaki llamado The Flower. Aquí, Ryusuke trabaja como cocinero y yo de mesero.

Y si, yo en su tiempo me sorprendí de lo bien que cocina Ryusuke. Quisiera decir que yo también sé cocinar... de verdad quisiera poder decir eso...

...

... no me juzguen.

Y hablando del mencionado ignorando su cabello azul húmedo, estaba vistiendo una camiseta negra, un jeans azul, unas zapatillas deportivas y su chaqueta del cosplay de Banjo Ryuga. Yo por mi parte estaba vistiendo una camiseta blanca, con unos jeans rojos, zapatillas blancas, con mi abrigo de mi cosplay, en donde tenía guardado mi Build Driver.

Ambos entramos al restaurante diciendo un unísono "Buenos días Jefa". Ella, quien estaba limpiando mesas, nos sonríe. "Buenas muchachos, me alegra de que llegaran" nos dijo mientras que iba a la cocina detrás de la barra. "Prepárense rápido, ya casi es la hora del almuerzo y los clientes llegarán pronto"

Los dos ni lentos ni perezosos nos pusimos nuestros delantales y unos minutos más tarde, varios chicos llegaron al local vistiendo el uniforme de la Academia de Música Privada Lydian.

Dicha academia, que se encontraba cerca del restaurante, al parecer era una famosa academia para aquellos que quieren tener una carrera musical. Parece ser que allí estudian las integrantes de Zwei Wing, un muy popular dúo de cantantes.

He visto su cárteles varias veces, además de haber oído algunas de sus canciones por la radio. Son bastante buenas cantantes, sin mencionar bellas.

Rápidamente tomó las órdenes de los chicos, hasta que el sonido de la campana de la puerta llamó mi atención.

Al local entraron dos chicas: la primera tenía cabello corto de color crema con dos clips rojos en ambos lados de su cabeza, mientras que la segunda tenía el pelo negro corto, con un moño blanco atándolo y ojos aguamarina.

Ellas eran Hibiki Tachibana y Miku Kohinata, dos clientes frecuentes y amigas tanto mías como de Ryusuke.

Y si se lo están preguntando, si, aun intento pensar en un apodo para Hibiki en referencia a cierto Demonio de Sonido.

¡Es que vamos! ¿Hibiki? ¿y Tachibana? ¡ese nombre es una invitación a las referencias!

"Bienvenidas a The Flower ¿Que quiere comer la joven _pareja_ el día de hoy?" dije con un claramente fingido tono elegante y acentuando bastante la palabra pareja en la oración.

Al oír la implicación en mi frase, ambas se sonrojan. "¡Ya te hemos dicho de que no somos pareja Tsukuro!" me gritó una avergonzada Hibiki.

Yo solo rió entre dientes. "Puede ser... pero esa reacción nunca me cansa" le conteste mientras las llevaba a su puesto de siempre en la barra.

"Hola chicas" Saludo Ryusuke mientras terminaba una orden, la cual tome para llevarla a su mesa. "¿Lo de siempre?" les pregunto, mientras que comenzaba con una orden distinta.

"¡Si por favor!" Dijo rápidamente Hibiki, derrochando emoción.

"Alguien parece emocionada, ¿Paso algo bueno? ¿Miku al fin se te declaro o algo?" pregunto Ryusuke mientras dejaba un plato listo en la barra para que lo llevara.

Miku, quien estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua, se comenzó a atragantar por su pregunta con un sonrojo en la cara, mientras que Hibiki intenta ayudarle dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Luego de que pudiera pasar el agua por su garganta, Miki pudo hablar. "¡NO! Gane unos boletos para el concierto de Zwei Wing e iré con Hibiki".

"Así que ustedes dos van a una cita" mencione siguiendo con el juego, mientras entregaba el plato.

Ambas simplemente se cubren sus rostros sonrojados.

Unos minutos después, Ryusuke y la Jefa terminaron los platos de las dos. "Que lo disfruten"

"Gracias" dijo ya sin el mismo ánimo que antes una sonrojada Hibiki.

"Siempre que venimos aquí nos hacen lo mismo ¿por que seguimos viniendo?" se preguntó Miku aun avergonzada.

Yo, que había terminado de tomar los pedidos de todos en el restaurante y estaba esperando sentado en la barra a que terminaran algunos platos para entregar, respondí su pregunta. "Bueno, debe de ser por lo carismático del camarero" dije con una sonrisa jocosa.

"Si... no lo creo" dijo Miku. Me agarre el pecho como si me hubiesen herido allí. "Que cruel eres..." dije en un tono triste fingido.

"Ellas debe de seguir viniendo por lo guapo y genial que es el cocinero" dijo con orgullo Ryusuke. Solo para ser totalmente ignorado por las chicas, las cuales comenzaron a hablar sobre el concierto. "¡Por lo menos respondan algo!"

Al final solo comenzamos a reír.

Después de que comieran y que pagaran, seguimos trabajando hasta la hora de cerrar. Ryusuke y la jefa fueron los primeros en irse, debido a que iban a comprar ingredientes para mañana. Yo me quede para cerrar el negocio.

Luego de ponerle el seguro a la puerta, recibí una llamada en mi Build Phone.

"¿Hola? aquí Tsukuro" dije al responder la llamada. "Ya veo... ¿Por que yo?... entiendo... Ok, no te preocupes yo cuido de tu novia... si, si lo que digas, pasaré de inmediato a tu casa, así que dame la dirección... Ok, nos vemos luego" finalice la llamada, para luego mandarle un mensaje a Ryusuke.

Tome la Lion FullBottle de mi bolsillo y después de asegurarme que nadie estuviera al alrededor, la introduje en el teléfono.

_**BUILD CHANGE!**_

Ya convertida en la Machine Builder, fui a la dirección que me dieron.

* * *

**(Mas tarde)**

_En el estadio donde se daría a cabo el concierto de Zwei Wing, mucha gente se encontraba reunida y emocionada, exceptuando Hibiki._

_"¿¡Como que no podrás llegar, Miku!?" exclamó Hibiki por el celular a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa._

**"Lo siento Hibiki, pero mi abuela sufrió un accidente. Estamos empacando para irnos" **_se excusó la chica al otro lado de la línea._

_"Pero Miku, apenas si se de este grupo" Se quejo la chica._

**"Lo siento, pero descuida. Ya llame a alguien que te haga compañía y no te pierdas"**_ le aseguro su amiga._

_"¿A quién llamaste?" le pregunto Hibiki._

_"Supongo que ese sería yo" Dijo una voz detrás de Hibiki, la cual al voltearse se encontró con Tsukuro quien estaba vistiendo un gorro de lana negro, una camiseta roja, su abrigo marrón, jeans negros y zapatillas blancas._

* * *

Silencio, si ignoramos el bullicio a nuestro alrededor, un silencio incomodo entre yo y Hibiki.

Miku me pidió que la acompañara al concierto debido a una emergencia que le surgió.

Pero como sea, el asunto es que yo y Hibiki estamos en un silencio incómodo mientras hacemos fila para comprar algunos Palos Luminosos para los dos.

"Así que... ¿Por qué aceptaste venir y acompañarme?" pregunto Hibiki nerviosa, acabando con ese maldito silencio.

"La verdad es que nunca eh sido he sido muy fan de la música, pero Miku me lo pidió, así que..." le respondí igual de nervioso.

Hibiki al oír eso pone una expresión plana para luego reírse.

"¡O-Oye!" le reclame al ver como se carcajeaba a mis expensas, pero bueno supongo que dos pueden jugar a eso. "Veo que no aprecias el favor que hago por ti y por Miku, así que mejor me voy" dije fingiendo estar ofendido y darme la vuelta.

Al oír eso, Hibiki se para de reír. "¡No! " gritó, mientras agarraba la base de mi abrigo con una expresión de súplica. "¡Por favor no me dejes!"

Yo solo me reí. "Tranquila, yo solo jugaba. Además le prometí a Miku que evitaría que te pasara algo"

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya estábamos en nuestros asientos con nuestros palos luminosos.

* * *

**(En el Backstage)**

_En el Backstage del estadio, Tsubasa, quien estaba vistiendo un poncho con capucha sobre su traje de actuación, se encontraba sentada intentando quitarse los nervios por la próxima actuación con sus manos en posición de plegaria._

_"¿Se esta poniendo aburrido, cierto?" preguntó su compañera, interrumpiendo su ritual pre-actuación._

_"Se a lo que te refieres" le respondió Tsubasa._

_"Oye, ¿estás nerviosa?"_

_"¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!" dijo Tsubasa claramente nerviosa "Es Natural. Sakurai nos dijo que hoy es especialmen-" lo que estaba diciendo fue interrumpido por un golpe en la frente por parte de Kanade._

_"¿Por qué tan seria? relájate" le dijo a su compañero, intentando de que se calmara._

_"Allí están" exclamó el recién llegado Genjuro al ver a las chicas._

_"Comandante" saludó formalmente Tsubasa._

_"Hola viejo Genjuro" saludo no tan formalmente Kanade. "¿Viene a desearnos suerte?"._

_"¿Confió que sepan que tan importante es el día de hoy?" pregunto Genjuro serio._

_"Si, si. Hoy será histórico, bla, bla, bla." contesto Kanade, sin darle mucha importancia. "Solo eviten que esa roca nos saque volando por los aires"_

_"No te preocupes, esta en buenas manos. Hoy será un día Histórico para el futuro de la humanidad" les aseguró el Comandante._

* * *

**(Laboratorio subterráneo)**

_Bajo el estadio, se llevaba a cabo un experimento, el cual una roca con algo clavado en ella sería pieza clave de este._

_"¡Hola~! Sakurai Ryoko hablando" dijo la científica cabecera del experimento a su superior a través del micrófono. "Todo listo de nuestro lado"._

* * *

**(Backstage)**

_"Entendido, vo__y para allá" respondió el comandante._

_"Solo deje la actuación a nosotras" le aseguro Kanade. Con esto dicho, Genjuro se fue directo al laboratorio._

_A unos cuantos minutos para el comienzo del acto, Kanade se acerca a su compañera. "Oye, ¿Crees que alguno de esos dos esté allí?" le pregunto curiosa a Tsubasa._

_"No lo creo, digo ¿cual seria la probabilidad?" le cuestiono de regreso a Kanade._

* * *

"¡Achoooo!" estornude fuertemente. "¿Estas bien?" me pregunto preocupada Hibiki.

"Creo que me estoy resfriando" apenas le respondí las luces se apagaron, dando inicio al espectáculo.

**(Gyakko no Flugel)**

La música comenzó y plumas comenzaron a caer desde el cielo, seguidas unos segundos después con el descenso de dos figuras femeninas.

En este punto todos comenzaron a prender sus palos luminosos, por lo que yo tomé el mío y lo partí, provocando que comenzara a brillar. A mi lado, veo que Hibiki hizo lo mismo.

La chica pelirroja que creo que era Kanade Amou, vestía un vestido plisado sin tirantes rosa claro y rosa intenso con una enagua de color amarillo claro, un gran arco de color coral y un ala derecha en su cintura. Llevaba con una bufanda rosa claro y tacones blancos.

La peliazul, que asumo que es Tsubasa Kazanari vestía un top corto de cuello alto con pantalones cortos blancos y una falda plisada con un cinturón bajo cortada diagonalmente desde su cadera izquierda. Un gran arco azul claro y el ala izquierda se ven en su cintura. También lleva medias blancas y azules hasta el muslo, y botas de color azul claro con la izquierda hacia la rodilla y la derecha hasta el tobillo.

Ambas chicas sin dudas en unas bellezas, casi parecían ángeles.

"Kikoemasu ka...?" Gekijō kanaderu mujīku

Ten ni toki hanate!

"Kikoemasu ka...?" Inochi hajimaru myakudō

Ai wo tsuki agete

Haruka kanata hoshi ga ongaku to natta...ka no hi

Kaze ga kami wo sarau shunkan kimi to boku wa kodō wo uta ni shita

Soshite yume wa hiraku yo

Mita koto nai sekai no hate e...

Yes, just believe kamisama mo shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou

Gyakkō no shawā mirai terasu

Issho ni tobanai ka?

Just feeling namida de nureta hane omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish

Sono migite ni soeyō boku no chikara mo

Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart

Itsu no hi ni ka wakaru toki ga kuru kara

Zutto...wasurenai

Sono toki ni wa kokoro no aru ga mama ni

Egao...wasurenai

Kitto boku to kimi wa ichiwa no tori no yō ni

Tōi kako mo te to te tsunagi ōzora wo tsuyoku kaketeita nda

Soshite ikiru ima wo

Mita koto nai ashita no saki e

Yes, just believe sen'nen go no kyō mo umare kawatte utaitai

Atatakai yo kono nukumori

Zettai hanasanai

Just feeling unmei nante nai monogatari wa jibun ni aru Jump

Nigedashitaku nattara sora wo miageyō

Yūki koso ga kagayaku ndayo Singing star

Haruka kanata hoshi ga ongaku to natta...ka no hi

Tabun boku wa kimi to deai shinwa no hitotsu no yō ni tsumuida

Nanimo kowakunai yo

Mita koto nai sekai no hate e...

Yes, just believe kamisama mo shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou

Gyakkō no shawā mirai terasu

Issho ni tobanai ka?

Just feeling namida de nureta hane omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish

Senritsu wa tokeatte shinfonī e to

Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart

Motto takaku taiyō yori mo takaku

**(Fin de la canción)**

Apenas terminaron de cantar toda la audiencia se volvió loca, dando ovaciones. Me volteo hacia Hibiki, quien se encontraba bastante feliz, cosa que me alegra.

"¡Aún no hemos terminado amigos!" Grito Kanade mientras que música comenzaba otra vez.

* * *

**(Laboratorio Subterráneo)**

_En el Laboratorio, el experimento está procediendo según lo planeado._

_"El _Phonic Gain_ está creciendo dentro del rango esperado" digo uno de los científicos a sus colegas, viendo su monitor._

_"Parece que podemos escribir esto como un éxito" comentó felizmente Ryuko._

_Genjuro al oír las noticias deja salir un suspiro de alivio._

_"Buen trabajo a todos" felicito con una sonrisa._

_Pero de repente, un montón de alarmas comenzaron a sonar, arruinando la tranquilidad que habían sentido._

_"¿¡Qué sucede!?" grito alarmado Genjuro._

_"¡El sistema amortiguador no puede manejar la presión interna creciente!" advirtió uno de los científicos, intentado controlar la situación._

_"¡A este ritmo, la Reliquia despertara y enloquecerá!" añadió uno de sus colegas, en la misma situación._

_La piedra que era el sujeto bajo experimentación comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de energía, la cual comenzó a enloquecer hasta que finalmente..._

* * *

**¡BOOOOOM!**

"¿¡Pero que-" Grito Hibiki desconcertada por la explosión que acaba de suceder en medio del Estadio. Yo me pare para ver qué había pasado, hasta que un grito de terror inundó el lugar. Al levantar la mirada al cielo, note como Noise Voladores se asomaban dejando caer a los suyos dentro del estadio.

Al verlos, todos en el estadio se volvieron presas del pánico, huyendo a la salida más cercana, mientras que otros desafortunados terminaban siendo víctimas de los Kamikaze.

Viendo el problema intente tomar mi Driver de mi abrigo, pero fui atrapado entre la multitud aterrorizada, no sólo evitando que me transforme sino que además haciendo que me separe de Hibiki.

"¡Tsukuro!" grito con miedo Hibiki mientras intentaba alcanzarme.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Quítense del camino!" grité desesperado, intentando alcanzar a Hibiki, pero me fue imposible. "¡Hibiki, ponte a salvo!" le grite, pero no creo que me haya podido escuchar por los gritos alrededor.

Ya en el interior del estadio, la multitud se topó con otro escuadrón de Noise, por lo que se dispersaron rápidamente con lo cual me pude liberar de ella, logrando ocultarme en el estacionamiento. Tome mi Build Phone y abrí la App de mensajes.

* * *

_Tsukuro: Adivina quien ira al concierto de Zwei Wing ;)._

_Ryusuke: Espera, ¿como le hiciste para obtener un boleto? o.0_

_Tsukuro: Ryusuke, hay un ataque de Noise en el concierto._

_Tsukuro: Activa tu GPS, te enviare la Machine Builder._

* * *

Espero unos segundos antes de que la señal GPS de Ryusuke apareciera, con lo cual inserte la Lion FullBottle en el teléfono, cambiando al modo Motocicleta y programe el autopiloto para que fuera directamente a por el.

La moto se fue rauda, dejando eso listo.

Pero ahora tenía que salvar a Hibiki y a los sobrevivientes que estén dentro.

Sacando finalmente mi Build Driver de mi abrigo, lo coloque en mi cintura. La correa como siempre rodeo por si sola mi cintura.

Ya listo tome la FullBottles Rabbit y la FullBottle Tank, les di una agitada, gire las tapas y luego las coloqué en el Driver.

_**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**_

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

**¡HENSHIN!**

* * *

**(De regreso en el escenario)**

_La mirada de Kanade se lleno de determinación mientras que sujetaba su colgante "Tsubasa, tenemos que volar, somos las únicas que podemos detenerlos" ella dijo mientras se preparaba para saltar del escenario. "P-pero el comandante no nos ha dado autori-" le intento decir su compañera, pero la pelirroja ya había saltado a la acción. "¡Kanade!"_

_"_Crotizall Ronzell Gungnir Zillz..._" canto, para momentos después su gema genera una enorme cantidad de luz que la envolvió por completo._

_Al atenuarse la luz, Kanade vestía algo completamente distinto: era un traje blanco, naranjo y negro que dejaba su estómago descubierto, un par de botas negras hasta el muslo, grandes guanteletes blancos y unos auriculares que parecían orejas de conejo._

**(Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru made)**

_Con su nuevo atuendo, Kanade unió sus brazaletes, los cuales se desprendieron para formar una lanza blanca con naranja con una gema roja en ella. Sin perder el tiempo, la cantante comenzó a correr hacia las criaturas, contando a cada Noise en su camino. Entonces, ella lanzó su lanza hacia el cielo, donde se comenzó a multiplicar y caer sobre de los Noise._

**STARDUST∞FOTON**

* * *

**(Laboratorio Subterráneo)**

_El laboratorio debajo del estadio se encontraba destrozado, con varios de los científicos muertos debajo de los escombros. Genjuro, herido pero vivo, intento a levantarse mientras trataba de ver a sus alrededores._

_"Ryuko..." murmuró mientras trataba de moverse. "¿Ryuko, sigues viva?"_

_Pronto una luz de múltiples colores llamo su atención, siendo la fuente de esta la roca que estaba siendo experimentada. "La Armadura Nehushtan... esta activándose" murmuro, antes de ver como unas rocas comenzaron a caer sobre la reliquia. Sin más opciones, Genjuro tuvo que abandonar la zona, dejando la armadura atrás. _

* * *

_De regreso en el estadio, que se volvió un campo de batalla, Tsubasa ahora vestía su Symphogear, el cual consistía en un traje azul claro y negro con guantes que llevaban a su antebrazo, auriculares negros y una cuchilla en sus tobillos, y siendo su arma una katana blanca con la cual junto a las armas en sus pies, cortaban a cada Noise frente a ella._

_Mientras Kanade comenzó a hacer girar su lanza la cual genero un pequeño ciclón, que comenzó a destrozar a cada Noise que estaba en su camino, incluyendo uno gigante._

**LAST∞METEOR**

_Entre las dos, el ejército de Noise poco a poco se volvía cenizas. Mientras tanto, una aun viva y conmocionada Hibiki veía la batalla. "¿Pero que-"_

_Prontamente, los Noise se volvieron en balas improvisadas, disparándose en contra las chicas, quienes rápidamente las bloquearon y destruyeron._

_De repente, la armadura de Kanade comenzó a perder su color. "Maldición" masculló frustrada. "Mi armadura está perdiendo poder" _

_Un Noise, aprovechando la distracción de la pelirroja, la paso dirigiéndose hacia Hibiki. "Mierda ¡Huye!" le gritó Kanade a Hibiki._

_Ella oyó la orden, pero sus piernas no respondía. Ella solo podía ver como aquel Noise la iba a matar._

**READY, GO!**

**VOLTECH BREAK!**

_De la nada, un montón de Shurikens morados comenzaron a impactar con el Noise, matándolo al instante. Todas voltearon a ver dónde vino dicho ataque, siendo su fuente una figura en armadura bicolor que sostenía una pistola con un cañón con forma de taladro, el cual tenía una botella morada instalada en ella._

_¡Kamen Rider Build había hecho acto de aparición!_

* * *

Deje salir un suspiro al ver Hibiki a salvo. Me había demorado debido a que había ayudado a los pocos sobrevivientes.

Ella, aun en shock por su cercana experiencia a la muerte, me asiente con la cabeza.

Mi atención ahora fue a la batalla delante mío: Ambas cantantes de Pop tenían puestas armaduras y estaban peleando contra los Noise sin volverse cenizas y de hecho matándolos, algo que creí que solo Ryusuke y yo podíamos hacer.

Aunque se veían agotadas, en especial Kanade, quien recibió un golpe por parte de uno de las criaturas.

De repente un Noise Gigante, igual al que derrotamos Ryusuke y yo hace 3 semanas, apareció.

Supongo que es hora de entrar en acción.

Cambie el Drill Crusher a modo Espada y con un salto potenciado por el Rabbit Foot, logre adelantarme a las cantantes, mientras que me llevaba por delante a varios Noise con mi Espada/Taladro.

Al aterrizar di varios tajos con mi arma, cortando a varios de ellos con facilidad. Uno intentó atacarme por la espada, pero con un mortal hacia atrás lo esquive para después darle un patada con mi pierna derecha, aumentando el daño con el Tank Roller.

"¿Tu eres...?" escuche decir alguien detrás de mí. Me volteo para ver a Kanade y Tsubasa, quienes me está devolviendo la mirada.

"¿Saben? no creía que un par de cantantes fueran capaz de pelear así contra estos monstruos, son una muy rara _Best Match_" le dije un tanto intrigado y bromeando un poco conmigo mismo.

Rápidamente me pongo de nuevo en posición, debido a que los Noise nos comenzaron a rodear.

"Estamos rodeados" murmuró frustrada Tsubasa.

"Así parece Capitana Obvio" Le respondí, mientras pensaba en cómo proseguir. Creo que mi mejor opción es cambiar directamente a otra Best Match.

"¿Crees que nos puedes seguir el ritmo?" me pregunto Kanade con una sonrisa confiada.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa bajo mi casco.

"Créeme cuando digo, que ustedes deberán ser las que deban seguir mi ritmo" le asegure desafiante, mientras dejaba caer mi Drill Crusher, el cual se deshizo en vapor, e intercambiaba las botellas en mi Driver con otro par.

_**NINJA! COMIC!**_

_**BEST MATCH!**_

"¿Ninja? ¿Comic?" pregunto extrañada Kanade al oír el anunciamiento del Driver.

"¿_Best Match_?" añadió Tsubasa a la confusión.

Comencé a girar la manivela, bombeando el contenido de las Botellas.

Los Noise se lanzaron a atacarme mientras tenía mi 'Guardia baja'.

Las dos cantantes se colocan en posición para defenderse, pero el Snap Ride Builder se genera parando a los atacantes quienes al contacto con este fueron electrocutados, para sorpresa de ambas.

Ya con las mitades de armadura listas, paro de girar la manivela y me pongo en posición.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"_Build Up_!" El Snap Ride se cierra, uniendo mi nueva armadura en mi cuerpo y reemplazando la antigua.

_**SHINNOBI NO ENTERTAINER!**_

_**NINNIN COMIC! YEAH!**_

La mitad orgánica era morada con el visor en forma de shuriken, el brazo derecho desde mi hombro hasta mi codo estaba estilizado para parecer una camisa de malla y la pierna izquierda parecía un pantalones morado con una malla por debajo y la bota tenía forma de una sandalia. Esta parte venía equipada con una bufanda morada llamada la **Onmitsu Scarf**.

La mitad inorgánica era amarilla con el visor en forma de una pluma fuente dibujando cuadros de cómics, el hombro izquierdo estaba moldeado para parecer un cómic semi-abierto, además de tener equipado en mi muñeca una cuchilla con forma de pluma fuente, mi pecho tenía viñetas de cómics en el y la pierna era casi igual por excepción de mi bota, la cual tenía una forma de pluma fuente.

"¿Así es como cambia de forma?" pregunto una aun mas extrañada Tsubasa, al ver la transformación. "¡Como un héroe de Toku!" exclamó Kaname, haciendo que me riera un poco.

Ya con mi nueva forma extiendo mi mano derecha con lo cual, de mi Driver salieron un par de tubos los cuales formaron una nueva arma: Una espada con forma de una pluma fuente amarilla con un mango morado parecida a la de una katana.

Por la hoja de la 'Espada' tenía paneles de manga con distintos dibujos: el primer panel tenía a un ninja multiplicándose. El segundo tenía al ninja escupiendo fuego con una burbuja de texto que decia 'Fire Skill!'. El tercero mostraba al mismo ninja usando su espada para controlar el viento. El cuarto y último panel de la espada mostraba al ninja desapareciendo entre una nube de humo.

Esta arma se llama-

_**4KOMA NINPOUTOU!**_

Si... eso.

Como sea, ya con tanto arma como nueva forma, me lanzo al ataque. Aprieto el gatillo en el mango de la espada, haciendo que el primer panel se ilumine.

_**BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**_

Tres dibujos de mi persona aparecieron de nosotros, los cuales ganaron una mirada de duda por parte de las chicas. Al volver a apretar el gatillo, con una nube de humo de caricatura con una onomatopeya de 'BOOM!', los dibujos se volvieron en clones sólidos, cada uno armado con su propio 4Koma Ninpoutou. Los ojos de las presentes se abrieron de par en par.

Heh, esa reacción es buena para mi ego.

Con una señal, le indique a uno de mis clones que fuera a proteger a Hibiki.

"Wow, ese fue un buen truco" me dijo Kanade bastante impresionada. "Por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?"

Corte a un par de Noise con mi espada, para después concentrar el poder de Ninja en mi mano creando cuatro Shuriken, los cuales lance acabando con cuatro Noise.

"Pues soy Build, **Kamen Rider Build**" dije mientras hacia un pose.

"¿Kamen Rider _Build_?" repitió Tsubasa.

"Como en "_crear_" o "_construir_", ese tipo de Build" le comentó uno de mis clones mientras cortaba a otro Noise, para mi sorpresa.

"Pero creo que mejor dejamos las presentaciones para después ¿verdad?" le pregunto otro de mis clones a las chicas, mientras veía a aun mas Noise acercándose.

¿¡DESDE CUANDO ESTOS CLONES PUEDEN HABLAR!?

Su respuesta fue el poner sus armas en posición. Yo junto a mis clones apretamos a la vez el gatillo de nuestras armas tres veces, activando el tercer panel de la espada.

_**FUTON NO JUTSU!**_

Un gran vendaval se comenzó a crear alrededor de nuestras espadas. Nos ponemos en posición y nos preparamos para lanzar nuestros ataques. "Prepárense las dos" les dije a las cantantes.

Ellas me dieron un cabeceada en afirmación con lo cual yo y mis clones damos un swing con el 4Koma Ninpoutou mientras volvía a apretar el Gatillo.

_**TATSUMAKI GIRI!**_

Los vendavales de nuestras espadas fue disparadas en contra los Noise. Al momento de hacer contacto una con la otra, el viento estalló volviéndose un pequeño tornado, el cual atrapó a varios Noise y escombros. Unos segundo después, el tornado desapareció, haciendo que los Noise comenzaran a caer junto a los escombros.

Con los enemigos en el aire, Kanade y Tsubasa rápidamente saltan hacia ellos usando los escombros como plataforma para atacarlos con sus armas, acabándolos rápidamente.

Atrás de nosotros en las galerías, el clon que envié a proteger a Hibiki se encontraba defendiéndola de los Noise mientras la llevaba a la salida más cercana.

Junto a mis clones restante, comenzamos a atacar a los enemigos cercanos.

Doy un corte vertical, para después posicionarse como plataforma para mis clones, los cuales con mi ayuda dieron un gran salto mientras que arrojaban varias Shuriken a los enemigos que tenía por debajo suyo.

Voy hacia los Noise sobrevivientes para dar unos cuantos cortes con mi espada, para después desaparecer en las sombras.

Los Noise, quienes al estar muy concentrados en mi, no notaron como mis clones caían sobre ellos usando el _Futon no Jutsu_, con el cual los mandó a volar hacia adelante, donde yo aparecí y los remate.

Varios Noise intenta atacar de frente a Tsubasa, volviéndose balas y disparándose en su contra. Ella intenta cortarlos con su espada pero eran demasiados, con algunos evadiendo la hoja y acercándose peligrosamente a Tsubasa.

Ella se prepara para contraatacar, pero es interrumpida al momento en que un gran calor pasar al lado de su cara.

_**CROSS FLAME!**_

Me volteo a ver dónde vino ese grito.

Al hacerlo veo a un pequeño Dragón mecánico azul con la Gatling FullBottle insertada en su espalda, el cual se encontraba disparando varias ráfagas de fuego azul en contra de los Noise como si fuese una ametralladora y protegiendo a Tsubasa, la cual con la oportunidad que le dio el Dragón, corta a los Noise quemados, acabando definitivamente con ellos.

"¡Cross-Z Dragon!" exclamé contento al verlo, porque si él estaba aquí, eso significaba que-

**¡VROOOOM!**

El sonido de un motor llama la atención de todos, incluyendo los Noise. Entrando por el techo abierto del Estadio, mi Machine Builder hace acto de presencia con el que asumo es Ryusuke montado sobre ella.

Digo 'asumo' debido a que estaba usando un casco.

Al aterrizar, usa la rueda delantera de la motocicleta la cual se envolvió en la energía de la Lion FullBottle, para golpear a todos los Noise cercanos a él.

"¡Lamento la tardanza!" me gritó mientras se bajaba de la moto y se colocaba su Build Driver.

"¡De hecho llegaste a tiempo!" le dije con un poco de ironía en mi voz, mientras cortaba a un Noise con ayuda de uno mis clones.

Ryusuke solo deja salir un suspiro de frustración al escuchar lo que dije.

"Siempre llevándome la contraria..." murmuró molesto mientras que saco la Dragon FullBottle y extendió su mano hacia arriba, llamando a Cross-Z Dragon.

El Dragón mecánico aterrizó en su mano, para después quitar la Botella Gatling, guardarlo en su Holder para después agitar la Botella Dragón un poco y girar la tapa para finalmente insertarla dentro del Cross-Z Dragon.

_**WAKE UP!**_

Uno de los Noise se lanza a atacar a Ryusuke pero uno de mis clones se interpuso en su camino recibiendo el golpe haciendo que desapareciera.

Huh, no sabía que ellos solo resisten un golpe... supongo que tendré que recordar eso para el futuro.

Mientras eso sucedía, Ryusuke dobló la cola y la cabeza del Cross-Z Dragon, para luego instalarlo en su Driver.

_**CROSS-Z DRAGON!**_

Con el adaptador en su lugar, comenzó a girar de su Manivela. Al igual que conmigo, el Snap Ride Builder apareció su alrededor generando dos mitades de armadura, las cuales eran dos mitades Dragón, junto a una tercera parte que se formó al costado de él, forjando las Drago Live Razor .

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"**¡****Henshin****!**" exclamó Ryusuke con ímpetu, haciendo que el Snap Ride se cerrada uniendo la armadura para después colocar el Live Razor en su espalda, la cual colocar sobre su cara la placa facial y se doblaba sobres sus hombros, terminando la transformación.

_**WAKE UP BURNING!**_

_**GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**_

"¡Aquí voy!" exclamó el recién transformado Cross-Z mientras corría directo contra un grupo de Noise dándole una patada envuelta en llamas a uno, el cual salió volando y posteriormente explotó acabando con otros quienes estaban cerca de el.

"¡Comete esto!" le dio un poderoso izquierdo a otro Noise, generando el mismo efecto, para posteriormente hacer aparecer su Beat Closer y tirar del pomo.

_**HIPPARE!**_

_**SMASH HIT!**_

Dando un tajo con su espada, de ella salió disparada una onda de fuego la cual acabo con algunos Noise.

Pero pasando muy peligrosamente por donde Hibiki y mi clon se encontraban. Dando un salto hacia atrás, me pongo espalda con espada con Cross-Z.

"Ten cuidado con esos ataques, Hibiki sigue aquí" le susurré de manera que solo él pudiera oírme, mientras que atravesaba un Noise con mi Ninpoutou.

"¿¡Por qué sigue aquí!?" me gritó en voz baja mientras le daba un golpe a un Noise para después cortarlo a la mitad con su espada.

Kanade, quien se veía mucho más cansada que antes con aún más pequeñas grietas en su armadura, y Tsubasa se juntaron a nuestra formación.

"Oye Chico Nuevo, ¿cual es tu nombre?" le Kanade a pregunto a Ryusuke, mientras que lanzaba una ráfaga de energía desde la punta de su lanza hacia los Noise que tenía al frente.

"¿Mi nombre?" repitió Ryusuke con, lo que podía suponer, un sonrisa bajo su casco.

"¡Mi nombre es **Kamen Rider Cross-Z**! y ahora..." Dando un paso por delante, el Rider Dragón se pone en posición para algo.

"_Tengo el sentimiento..._" tomó su Lock FullBottle y la colocó en la abertura de su espada.

_**SPECIAL TUNE!**_

_**HIPPARE! HIPPARE! HIPPARE!**_

Después de tirar del pomo de su arma tres veces, la toma con las dos manos mientras que un dragón hecho de llamas azules aparecía alrededor de la hoja. "_¡DE QUE NO PUEDO PERDER!_"

_**MEGA SLASH!**_

Dando un corte vertical con su arma, el dragón fue directo contra los Noise, haciéndolos cenizas al instante para, a continuación, realizar un corte horizontal del cual una ola de energía salió disparada hacia otro grupo, causando una gran explosión.

"...Me gusta su estilo" comentó Kanade.

Un enorme derrumbe detrás de nosotros llama nuestra atención. Una butaca se acababa de caer. No le iba a dar importancia hasta que vi a Hibiki entre los escombros con lo que parecía una pierna herida.

Busco al clon que había enviado con ella pero no lo encuentro, por lo que probablemente fue aplastado o algo asi y desapareció.

Para empeorar la situación, un Noise gigante lanzó su ataque de líquido en contra de ella.

Algo que aprendí durante estos tres meses es que dicho líquido genera aún más Noise, por lo que no me gusta mucho la idea de que ataque a Hibiki con dicho líquido.

Por suerte mi ultimo clon y Kanade también se dieron cuenta de esto por lo que corrieron a protegerla, con Kanade poniéndose entre ella y el líquido para después hacer girar su lanza de manera que esta funcionara como barrera y mi clon al lado de Hibiki, con su espada arriba.

Por un momento me alivie, pero ese alivio se desvaneció al ver como en la Armadura de Kanade comenzó a agrietarse aún más. Prontamente dicha armadura cedió, rompiéndose y lanzando fragmentos de esta por doquier, con uno de ellos impactando a mi clon haciendo que desaparezca y otro...

¡Impactando directamente en el pecho de Hibiki!

Mi cuerpo se sintió frió por un segundo, mientras que una gran cantidad de sangre salía de su herida.

"¡Hibiki!" reaccionando más rápido que yo, Ryusuke llegó rápidamente con ella para revisar su estado. Un Noise, aprovechando mi estado de shock, me golpea haciendo que soltara mi arma para después comenzar a rodearme junto a los suyos.

* * *

_Ryusuke pone sus manos alrededor de la herida de Hibiki, en un intento de para la hemorragia. "Vamos Hibiki... no nos hagas esto..." le suplicaba el Rider Dragón en un tono desesperado._

_Reaccionando a la voz, Hibiki abre un poco los ojos. Viendo que ella seguía con vida, Ryusuke deja que algunas lágrimas salgan de sus ojos debajo de su casco junto a un suspiro de alivio._

_"¡Cross-Z! ¿¡Esa chica esta bien!?" le gritó una preocupada y debilitada Kanade._

_"¡Está viva, pero necesita un hospital urgente!" le aviso, para el alivio de la cantante._

_Un gran determinación apareció en los ojos de Kanade, dándose la vuelta encarando los Noise que seguían de pie. "¡Cross-Z! ¡Build! ¡Necesito que mantengan a esa chica segura! ¡Acabare con esto ahora!" nos ordenó mientras apretaba el agarre de su arma._

* * *

A pesar de la distancia, logre escuchar lo que Kanade dijo. ¿Ella tiene una carta más bajo su manga? Logro quitarme algunos Noise de encima, pero el doble de ellos se lanzan sobre mi.

Maldición. No tengo tiempo para esto, tenemos que sacar a Hibiki de aquí y llevarla a un médico.

¡LE PROMETÍ A MIKU QUE LA TENDRÍA A SALVO!

Para confusión mía y de Cross-Z, Kanade camino directamente hacia los Noise. "Saben... siempre que cantaba no sentía nada" comentó mientras caminaba. "Pero miren cuantos vinieron a oírme hoy. Por eso..." se detuvo y alzó su lanza al aire. "Voy a dar todo lo que tengo. ¡Esta será mi Aria final!"

La manera que dijo eso me preocupo. Ese tono... suena como si ella fuera a-

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpido con el golpe de otro Noise. Genere un Shuriken gigante y lo lancé, acabando con unos cuantos, pero pronto mas vinieron a reemplazarlos.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!" grito Cross-Z, quien al parecer tuvo el mismo presentimiento que yo.

"Mi _Canto del Cisne_" murmuró, para después comenzar a cantar una vez más.

Tsubasa que se encontraba cerca mío comenzó a correr hacia ella mientras que soltaba un ruego desesperado. "¡No lo hagas! ¡No cantes esa canción!"

Esa desesperación en su voz cemento aún más mi preocupación. "¡¿Qué es lo que hace?!" le pregunte para confirmar mis sospechas, mientras que me quitaba a otro Noise de encima con una patada.

"Ella... piensa sacrificarse para acabar con todos los Noise a la vez" dijo entre lágrimas Tsubasa, cuyo camino fue bloqueado por los Noise.

¡¿Un ataque Kamikaze?! ¡Acaso estaba loca!

Ryusuke no podía hacer nada ya que estaba ocupado atendiendo la hemorragia de Hibiki y Tsubasa y yo estábamos muy lejos como para detenerla a tiempo.

Desesperado, comienzo a mirar alrededor mío buscando una manera para detenerla. Fue entonces que logre ver mi 4Koma Ninpoutou, la cual estaba cerca de la peliazul.

"¡Tsubasa! ¡Mi espada!" le grite, mientras daba el salto más grande que podía, alejándome de los Noise.

Ella al terminar de procesar mis palabras, usando su espada logra eliminar rápidamente a los Noise a su alrededor para después tomar mi arma y lanzarla hacia mi en el aire, donde logre atraparla.

Con el arma devuelta en mis manos, comencé a apretar el gatillo rápidamente cuatro veces mientras caía, con un grupo de Noise esperando a mi aterrizaje.

_**KAKUREMI NO JUTSU!**_

Apunte la punta hacia el suelo y a escasos centímetros del suelo, vuelvo a jalar el gatillo.

_**DORON!**_

* * *

_Una gran explosión de humo se hizo presente en la zona donde Build había caído._

_Cuando se despejo, Tsubasa se sorprendió por dos cosas: la primera, era que Build ya no me encontraba en la zona donde se supone debió de aterrizar y la segunda, fue que el Canto del Cisne de Kanade había parado de repente._

_Ella, confundida, se voltea a ver donde su compañera estaba cantando solo para observar cómo Build saltaba de una nube de humo al lado de ella y le daba un puñetazo en la cara a Kanade, parando que esta siguiera cantando._

* * *

Habiendo usado el _Kakuremi no Jutsu_, logre moverme al instante al lado de la Kamikaze para después darle un buen golpe en la cara.

¿Que pude haber hecho otra cosa para callarla?

Tal vez, pero no se me ocurrió nada más.

"Eres una tonta... " le dije a la chica, quien se sostenía la mejilla golpeada. "Si crees que dejaremos que tires de esa manera tu vida, mientras que nosotros estemos presentes, ¡estas muy equivocada!" le dije mientras encaraba a los Noise restante.

"Siempre existirá una salida para este tipo de situaciones" le dije mientras quitaba las Botellas Ninja y Comic de mi Driver. "Y si no existe, entonces la tendré que construir" proseguí mientras tomaba la Botella Taka de mi Holder.

Cross-Z, al ver que la hemorragia de Hibiki había parado, se pone a mi lado mientras me daba la botella Gatling. "Desafiar las leyes de la Física y la lógica misma para crear un milagro..." dijo con la gran determinación.

Comencé a agitar ambas botellas con las operaciones matemáticas formándose a nuestro alrededor, a la vez que Tsubasa logró llegar donde estábamos sujetando a la debilitada Kanade entre sus brazos.

"¡Ese es nuestro deber como Kamen Riders!" gritamos ambos con determinación.

_**TAKA! GATLING!**_

_**BEST MATCH!**_

"_Así que ¿Comenzamos el experimento?_" dije de manera retadora a los Noise y comencé a girar rápidamente la manivela, haciendo que por segunda vez el Snap Ride Builder se generará y se llenara con un liquido naranjo y gris, el cual se solidifico creando nuevas mitades de armadura.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"_Build Up!_"

La máquina se activó, volviendo a cambiar la armadura que llevaba.

El lado inorgánico era gris con el visor con forma de una ametralladora de tres barriles. Por la área pectoral tenía lo que parecía un cinturón de municiones. El hombro izquierdo tenía forma de un gatillo, con una pequeña arma en mi antebrazo izquierdo.

El lado orgánico era naranja con el visor con forma de Halcón, mientras que el brazo y la pierna seguía el diseño estándar de las otras armaduras. Lo que destaca de esta armadura sin embargo era lo que tenía en mi espalda...

_**TENKU NO ABARENBOU!**_

Mi armadura libera una gran cantidad de vapor y desde mi espalda unas grandes alas mecánicas de color naranja se extendían llamadas **Solstall Wings,** y con un aleteo de estas generó una gran oleada de aire la cual despejó el vapor.

_**HANKGATLING! YEAH!**_

Sin tener que mirar, apuesto que las chicas se sorprendieron al ver las alas de mi armadura.

Pase mi dedo índice derecho por mi visor. "_La Fórmula de la Victoria... ¡Esta decidida!_" declare mientras hacía un gesto de 'pop' con mi mano.

Cross-Z por su parte giró un par de veces la manivela de su Driver, para después comenzar a concentrar una enorme cantidad de fuego azul entre sus palmas, el cual tomó forma de una cabeza de dragón.

_**READY, GO!**_

_**DRAGONIC FINISH! YEAH!**_

Cross-Z extendió sus brazos hacia delante lanzando un dragón de fuego, el cual comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor del estadio incinerando a algunos Noise y atrapando al resto en el centro del estadio, para después comenzar a cerrar el espacio provocando que las criaturas se tuvieran que juntar.

Viendo mi oportunidad, tomó el vuelo dirigiéndome hacia el centro donde extiendo mi mano derecha.

Al hacer esto, al igual que con mis otras armas, varios tubos comenzaron a surgir desde mi Driver, los cuales formaron una ametralladora de mano negra con un barril giratorio y con una placa con forma de halcón, ambos de color naranja.

El nombre de esta arma era el Haw-

**HAWK GATLINGER!**

Si... eso. ¿Por qué sigo intentando introducir las armas cuando estas lo hacen por sí mismas?.

Ya habiendo llegado al centro del estadio, todos los Noise se fueron en contra mía. Yo por mi parte, comencé a girar el barril en el Hawk Gatlinger, cargando el arma.

_**10! 20! 30! 40! 50! 60! 70! 80! 90!**_

_**100! FULL BULLETS!**_

Un enorme gráfico esférico se formó a mi alrededor, el cual se expandió atrapando a todos los Noise dentro y deshaciendo el tornado de fuego.

Comienzo a volar hacia arriba, arrastrando el gráfico y los Noise conmigo.

Ya a una gran altura, sin importarles la posición en la que se encontraban las criaturas intentaron dispararse hacia mi.

Yo solo respondo extendiendo hacia al frente mi Ametralladora y tirar del gatillo.

"**¡Aquí voy!**"

El grito de un Halcón resuena por todo el gráfico, a la vez que comienzo a disparar a todo a mi alrededor. Las balas al salir del cañón de mi arma se transforman en pequeños halcones de energía, los cuales comienzan a volar a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo para luego explotar al contacto.

Unos segundos más tarde, después de haber disparado 99 balas, me dejo caer en picada saliendo del gráfico, mientras apunto mi arma hacia el.

Al disparar la última bala y que esta impacte, el gráfico junto a los pocos Noise sobreviviente que estaban dentro explotan en un estallido de color naranja.

Aterrizó de nuevo en estadio, con las cenizas de los Noise cayendo sobre mi como una nevada negra.

Ambas, tanto Kanade como Tsubasa estaban más que asombradas al ver aquella masacre, pero pronto la Pelirroja comenzó a toser sangre mientras que su armadura se deshacía como carbón.

"¡Kanade!" grito horrorizada Tsubasa.

Rápidamente voy donde Ryusuke y tomó a Hibiki para después extender mis Alas otra vez.

"Cross-Z lleva a Kanade y a Tsubasa al hospital con Machine Builder" le indique. "Yo me llevaré a Hibiki" él asiente con la cabeza y toma a la cantante malherida en sus brazos antes de volver a subir en la moto, mientras que yo despego con Hibiki en mis brazos.

Volee lo más rápido posible, intentando llegar al hospital a tiempo. Hibiki apenas si estaba consciente además que muy pálida.

"Vamos Hibiki, no te mueras" murmuro intentando acelerar más con lágrimas de frustración escapando de mis ojos.

"¡NO ACEPTES LA MUERTE! ¡TIENES QUE VIVIR!" grite mientras que mi velocidad aumentaba mientras sentía como ella apretaba su mano.

* * *

**(Hospital)**

_Kanade abrió pesadamente sus ojos, viendo un techo blanco. Movió su cabeza alrededor viendo una maquina que estaba tomando sus vitales y suero siéndole administrado mediante una intravenosa._

_Ella obviamente estaba en un hospital. La cantante pronto sintió algo apretando su mano, siendo ese algo su compañera la cual estaba al lado suyo durmiendo, gesto que le saco una sonrisa a Kanade._

_"Veo que ya te despertaste" dijo el recién ingresado por la puerta, Genjuro, el cual estaba tenía vendas en su cabeza y por sus brazos. "Nos diste un gran susto"_

_"Lo sien-" se intentó disculpar Kanade, pero en mitad de su frase un horrible dolor se asomo en su garganta y un sabor metálico familiar se produjo en su boca._

_"Wow, tranquila" le dijo Genjuro mientras le pasaba a la cantante un cuaderno con un lápiz. "Estuviste inconsciente por todo un día" le comento el general, para gran consternación de Kanade. "¿Que es lo último que recuerdas del concierto?"_

_-_Intente usar mi Canto del Cisne, pero Build me detuvo de terminarla_\- escribió en el cuaderno._

_"¿Build?" le pregunto confundido._

_-_El junto a su compañero Cross-Z son quienes han detenido a los Noise en las últimas semanas_-_

_"Así que sus nombres son Build y Cross-Z" Repitió Genjuro para procesar totalmente la información entregada._

_-_Y hablando de ellos ¿donde están?_-_

_"El que parece un Dragón vino y las dejo a ti y a Tsubasa aquí en el Hospital" explicó Genjuro. "El que tenía alas llego primero y dejó a una chica herida"_

_Al oír eso ella casi deja caer el cuaderno y hablar, pero es detenida por Genjuro. "Tranquila, ella fue sometida a operación y se encuentra fuera de peligro"_

_Al oír aquella noticia, el cuerpo de Kanade se relaja por completo. "Lamentablemente tu no saliste tan bien parada como ella" dijo Genjuro "Tu Canto del Cisne, a pesar de no completarlo, junto a la poca energía que le quedaba a Gungnir provocaron que está fuera completamente destruida. Por no mencionar el daño que tu cuerpo pudo recibir"_

_Kanade al oír eso, sintió como una gran frustración. Ya no podría seguir peleando junto a Tsubasa._

_Y hablando de ella, Tsubasa comenzó a despertar. "¿Kanade?" se preguntó mientras intentaba despabilar, al hacerlo lo primero que hizo fue ver a su amiga despierta y sana, para después abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo. "¡Kanade! ¡Estas a viva! ¡No sabrás lo preocupada que estaba!"_

_La pelirroja solo pudo dar una gran sonrisa mientras correspondía el gesto. Por lo menos no perdió su vida._

_Mientras tanto, Genjuro veía en su celular el vídeo de seguridad de lo sucedido ayer. "Build y Cross-Z... ¿que son ustedes dos?"_

* * *

_Hibiki abrió sus ojos, confundida por su situación. Lo último que recordaba era ser salvada por Zwei Wing y aquellos sujetos en armadura._

_Estaba en una cama que no era suya, con una mesita de noche con al lado y con un techo desconocido._

_Intentó incorporarse, un dolor en su pecho se lo impidió. Al bajar la mirada a la zona, se encontró con un parche envuelto en vendas._

_"Tranquila señorita, relájese" una enfermera se acercó a ella con una carpeta en sus manos, intentando calmar a Hibiki. "Se encuentra en el Hospital y acaba de sufrir una operación" le explico calmadamente._

_Hibiki le pregunto confundida y débil "¿Operación?"_

_La Enfermera abrió la carpeta antes de dársela a Hibiki. "Tenias varios fragmentos de una sustancia desconocida incrustados en tu pecho. La mayoría fueron extraídos pero algunos estaban en zonas complicadas por lo cual fue imposible, pero no se preocupe, los estudios dicen que no están haciendo ningún mal en su cuerpo" le explico con ayuda de una radiografía que estaba dentro de la carpeta._

_"¿Como llegue aquí?" pregunto confundida Hibiki mientras veía su radiografía._

_"Te trajo el sujeto de la armadura, el que hablan las noticias" le confirmó la enfermera._

_'_El en serio me salvo..._' pensó sorprendida Hibiki. A ella si la salvo el Héroe en Armadura._

_"¡Tsukuro!" exclamó la chica preocupada al recordar a su amigo que la estaba acompañando. "¡¿Donde esta Tsukuro? ¿Esta bien?!" le pregunto preocupada a la enfermera._

_"¿El chico pelirrojo o el peliazul? ellos están afuera, han estado esperando afuera a que despertaras de tu operación" le mencionó la enfermera. "¿Quieres que entren?"_

_"¡SI POR FAVOR!"_

_La enfermera salió de la habitación de Hibiki y después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a unos preocupados Tsukuro y Ryusuke. "¡Hibiki! ¡¿Estas bien?!"_

* * *

"_¡Hibiki! ¡¿Estas bien?!_" le preguntamos al unísono Ryusuke y yo a la chica en la cama.

"Si chicos, estoy bien" nos contestó Hibiki, evidentemente más aliviada. "¿Y tu Tsukuro? ¿Cómo lograste salir ileso?"

"Logre evadir los Noise y esconderme" le mentí a Hibiki.

No es que no confié en ella, pero prefiero que la menor cantidad de personas sepa sobre Build.

"Yo... lo siento..." le dije a Hibiki mientras apretaba mis puños. "Prometí que te tendría a salvo y no lo cumplí"

"No es necesario que te disculpes, no es como si pudieras haber podido hacer algo de todas maneras" me intento animar Hibiki.

Pero el asunto es que** SI** pude haber hecho algo. Solo fue un golpe de suerte que ella haya sobrevivido a esa herida... Diablos, fue por pura suerte que hayamos podido salvar a Hibiki y a Kanade... Pude haber hecho más... debí de haber hecho más... yo-

Siento una mano en mi hombro. Al voltear veo que le pertenece a Ryusuke, quien parecía preocupado por mi.

Heh, me conoce demasiado bien.

Yo solo le doy una sonrisa algo forzada.

Una alarma suena en mi Build Phone, la cual indicaba que faltaban unos minutos antes de ir a nuestro trabajo. "Ryusuke, ¿podrías ir tu solo a The Flower?" le pedí de favor a mi amigo. "Me voy a quedar a cuidar a Hibiki"

La chica en cuestión inflo sus mejillas de manera de puchero. "No soy una niña, ademas los doctores me pueden cuidar" intentó persuadirme la chica.

Yo solo la mire con una expresión vacía. "Hibiki... conociéndote, lo primero que harás será ir por el Hospital pidiendo ayudar ¿Me equivoco?" le pregunte serio.

Su respuesta fue desviar su ojos con un ligero sonrojo.

Ryusuke solo soltó una risa.

* * *

**(En el estadio)**

_El equipo de limpieza de la Segunda División se encontraba haciendo su trabajo, recogiendo los restos de las Víctimas y/o Noise, además de intentar recuperar las investigaciones del Laboratorio subterráneo._

_"Vaya desastre" comentó uno de los soldados a su compañero mientras operaba la aspiradora._

_"Es un milagro de que hayan sobrevivientes esta vez" le comento de regreso._

_"_**Veo que están ocupados**_" una voz distorsionada sonó detrás de ellos._

_Reaccionando rápidamente, soltaron la aspiradora y desenfundaron sus armas mientras se volteaban a encarar al dueño de aquella voz._

_Desde las gradas, una figura envuelta en una capa negra con capucha los estaba observando. "_**¡Hola!**_" saludo burlona mente._

_"¡Identifíquese en este instante!" le exigió uno de los soldados._

_"_**Nah, no me apetece**_" le contestó el encapuchado para posteriormente dar un salto imposible de hacer para un humano, logrando aterrizar unos metros de ellos. "_**No me pongan atención, solo vengo a por algo**_" le dijo. "_**Solo lo voy a tomar y me voy**_"_

_"Lo siento, pero esta es Zona restringida" le aseguro el otro soldado, ahora un poco más nervioso. "Tendrá que acompañarnos para interrogación"_

_"_**Si... yo creo que no**_" le respondió para después sacar de su capa un arma de color negro con forma de pistola, la cual tenía varios tubos en ella. Una arma conocida como Transtream Gun._

_"¡Está armado!" exclamó el soldado apunto de accionar su arma junto a su compañero, pero la figura encapuchada fue más rápido._

_Con dos disparos certeros a las manos de los soldados logró desarmarlos para a continuación, a una velocidad inhumana, darle un poderoso rodillazo a uno de ellos dejándolo inconsciente._

_Su compañero logra sacar su arma secundaria y disparó en contra del encapuchado, justo en su cabeza._

_Al ver que el tiro fue certero, deja salir un suspiro de alivio._

_"_**Eso no fue una gran idea**_" le comento la distorsionada voz, para el horror del soldado._

_Intento volver a disparar, pero un agudo dolor en su estómago lo detuvo._

_Al bajar la mirada, vio como una especie de aguijón atravesaba su estómago._

_"¿Q-Que?" murmuró el soldado al ver aquella vista, antes de sentir un enorme calor y caer inconsciente, no sin antes poder ver lo que había por debajo de la capa del sujeto._

_"¿Cobra...?" dijo antes de caer._

_"_**No te preocupes, no morirás... creo**_" le dijo la figura enmascarada antes de que una Serpiente metálica surgiera de su cuerpo y se tragara a ambos soldados caídos._

_La figura encapuchada comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el agujero en el centro del estadio, para después dejarse caer por él, llegando al laboratorio._

_El sitio era un desastre, con un montón de cadáveres atrapados por los escombros y olía a sangre fresca._

_"_**Pero que desagradable**_" se dijo la figura encapuchada, mientras buscaba algo en el sitio. "_**Allí estás...**_" murmuró mirando su objetivo: una computadora que parecía haber sobrevivido a la explosión._

_Colocando su mano sobre el monitor, la pantalla se prendió en un instante mostrando como varios datos de ella eran descargados a un disco externo._

_Una vez la descarga se completó, la figura sacó su arma y al tirar del gatillo, una espesa nube de gas lo cubrió. "_**Prepárense Riders... por que ahora, comienza mi experimento**_"_

_Al momento de que el gas se disipó, la figura enmascarada había desaparecido por completo._

* * *

**El Laboratorio de Build**

**Build: Hola, aquí Kamen Rider Build-**

**Hibiki****: ¡Y aquí Hibiki!**

**Build****: ¿Pero que- qué estás haciendo aquí Hibiki? ¿Cómo entraste?**

**Hibiki****: Por la puerta trasera**

**Build****: Le dije a ese cerebro de lagarto que la cerrara después de salir. Bueno como sea, sigamos con esta sección.**

**Mitad Harinezumi**

**Build****: Una mitad Orgánica basada en un Erizo. El usuario puede controlar la longitud de las púas de la hombrera y del arma equipada del traje, el Spine Knuckle.**

**Hibiki****: ¡Wow, que picudo!... supongo que es para pelea mano a mano.**

**Build****: En su mayoría, pero también puede disparar las púas como proyectiles.**

**Hibiki****: ¿En serio?, yo nunca eh visto a un Erizo que pueda hacer eso.**

**Mitad Ninja**

**Build****: Una mitad Orgánica basada en un Ninja. Le da al usuario gran agilidad y la capacidad de generar Shuriken de energía. También viene equipada con la Onmitsu Scarf.**

**Hibiki****: ¿Y para que te sirve tener una bufanda en una batalla?**

**Build NinNin Comic****: La Onmitsu Scarf le permite al usuario desaparecer en las sombras de esta manera *Poof***

**Hibiki****: ¿Eh? ¿Build? ¿donde estas? ¡No me dejes sola!**

**Mitad Comic**

**Hibiki****: Supongo que seguiré yo sola... Una mitad Inorgánica basada en un Comic... Y... eh... Hmmmm... ¿ayuda?...**

**Build: *Poof* Le da al usuario el poder de manifestar en la realidad los dibujos o onomatopeya que se hace con la pluma fuente en el guante o bota.**

**Hibiki****: ¡Gracias a- Volviste! Espera, pero ¿se tiene que dibujar para poder usar este poder? ¿no es una desventaja en combate?**

**Build****: Para eso es el 4Koma Ninpoutou, al canalizar el poder de la mitad Cómic a la arma, esta puede crear dibujos de manera rápida, además de poder contener 4 onomatopeyas.**

**Mitad Taka**

**Build****: Una mitad Orgánica basada en un Halcón. Le da al usuario una gran vista, además de un poder generar grandes ráfagas de aire.**

**Hibiki****: Sin mencionar esas geniales alas.**

**Build****: Esas son las Solstall Wings y al contrario de la creencia popular, estas alas se pueden equipar sin importar si está con su Best Match o no.**

**Hibiki****: Debe de ser genial poder volar cuando quieras...**

**Mitad Gatling**

**Build****: Una mitad Inorgánica basada en una ametralladora. Le da al usuario gran precisión al disparar y modificar mis proyectiles para hacer mayor daño al oponente.**

**Hibiki****: ¿Eso es todo? ¿Puede disparar o algo?**

**Build****: No, la armadura no puede hacer eso. Para aprovechar el poder de esta mitad fue el porqué se creó el Hawk Gatlinger. Aunque la mano y la bota de esta mitad están cubiertas con pólvora especial.**

**Hibiki****: Eso es algo... decepcionante.**


	3. Fórmula 2: Smash the Hospital!

**Tsukuro: Hace un mes que yo, Tsukuro Nousagi y mi amigo Ryusuke Aoihono llegamos a un nuevo mundo y nos convertimos en Kamen Riders.**

**Ryusuke: ¡Y a sido asombroso! ¡Hemos estado peleando todo el mes contra- ¿monstruos? ¿aliens? ¿babosas?**

**Tsukuro: Los Noise. Continuando con el resumen: Miku Kohinata, una amiga, me pidió que cuidara de Hibiki Tachibana en su primer concierto, pero los Noise atacaron. Durante el ataque, descubrí que las cantantes del famoso dueto Zwei Wing podían pelear con los Noise.**

**Ryusuke: ¿Por que seguían cantando mientras peleaban por cierto? ¿No hace eso más difícil el concentrarse?**

**Tsukuro: Yo que se. Como sea... durante la pelea, Hibiki y Kanade Amou resultaron terriblemente heridas. ¿Como están ambas? descubranlo en el capit-**

**Ryusuke: ¡DescubranloEnElCapituloDos!**

**Tsukuro: ¡No te robes mis líneas!**

* * *

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"¡Henshin!" gritamos Ryusuke y yo, estando frente a frente del otro.

_**WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON!**_

_**YEAH!**_

Cuando las transformaciones finalizaron, nos pusimos en posición para pelear.

Mi armadura actual era una Trial Form: HedgehogGatling, con mi Knuckle Spine en guardia, mi HawkGatlinger en mano. Ryusuke por su parte, tenía sujeto su Beat Closer con ambas manos .

El ruido repentino ahuyentó a las palomas que estaban en las cercanías, una de ellas abandonando una pluma.

Cuando la pluma tocó el suelo, ambos nos lanzamos al ataque el uno contra el otro.

Cross-Z dio un tajo con su espada, pero logre bloquearlo con el Spine Knuckle. Teniéndolo a distancia, intente atacar estirando una de las púas del guantelete hacia su dirección pero logra esquivarlo agachándose para después intentar darme un barrido de pies, el cual esquivo saltando.

En el aire le apuntó con el Hawk Gatlinger, abriendo fuego en su contra, logrando acertar varios tiros. Mientras intentaba esquivar los disparos, Cross-Z toma la Diamond Fullbottle y la insertó en su arma, para después enterrarla en el suelo generando un escudo de diamante, el cual paró mis disparos.

Con los segundos que gano con esa movida, generó una bola de fuego, se asomó rápidamente y la lanzo en mi contra.

Pongo por delante mi Spine Shoulder para parar la bola de fuego, aunque sentí el calor en ese ataque. Cuando volví a poner mi vista en donde estaba Cross-Z, recibí un golpe en llamas en la cara, el cual me mandó a volar unos cuantos metros.

Cuando logré recuperar el equilibrio intente disparar de nuevo, esta vez con las púas del Knuckle, pero él estaba logrando esquivar los disparos o bloquearlos con la espada. Mientras mantenía el fuego, quite la botella Harinezumi de mi Driver y la reemplace con otra, para después girar rápidamente la manivela.

_**GORILLA!**_

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

Cuando Cross-Z estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, mi armadura cambio a GorillaGatling.

Veo que intenta frenar y alejarse de mí, pero no logro a tiempo. Con la poca distancia entre nosotros, doy un brinco hacia delante y le regreso el favor del golpe con mi Muscle Glove.

Apenas el guante tocó el cuerpo de Cross-Z, un enorme estallido lo lanzó a volar varios metros. Aun con el Rider a medio vuelo, le apunte con el Hawk Gatlinger y descargue una gran cantidad de balas en el.

Logrando reincorporándose en medio del aire, Cross-Z generó una gran cantidad de llamas azules, las cuales lanzó como un lanzallamas de gran alcance, parando los disparos.

Intente esquivar las llamas, pero la baja velocidad de la forma me estaba costando caro, no logrando evadirlas y para empeorar las cosas ¡TODA EL ÁREA ESTABA ENVUELTA EN LLAMAS!

"¡Oye, exageraste mucho!" le grité alarmado al ver el incendio, mientras extingo las llamas en mi cuerpo. Cross-Z al darse cuenta de su error, intentó apagar las llamas cercanas con su pie. Rápidamente reemplazó las Fullbottles de mi Driver.

_**RABBIT! SYOUBOUSYA!**_

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"Build Up!" exclame mientras mi armadura cambiaba una vez más.

La mitad orgánica era la ya conocida mitad Rabbit. La inorgánica en cambio, era de un tono Rojo bastante fuerte con la lente en forma de un camión de bomberos con el hombro izquierdo parecido a la parte frontal de uno, incluyendo una Pistola de Diluvio, además una versión más grande de esta equipado en mi antebrazo. Estos eran el BLD Emergency Shoulder y el Multi Deluge Gun.

Usando el Rabbit Foot Shoes, doy un gran brinco hacia el aire para después comenzar a disparar galones de agua por la pistola de diluvio en mi hombro y antebrazo, logrando apaciguar el fuego.

Una vez que aterrizo y veo al rededor, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. "Eso estuvo peligroso" murmure, mientras me aseguro de que todo estaba apagado. Veo hacia Cross-Z, quien se veía algo apenado para luego pasar a posición de combate.

"Creo que es hora de probar esto" le dije mientras tomaba mi arma secreta: la Lata RabbitTank Sparkling. Al verla, puedo ver que Cross-Z se puso nervioso. "H-hey, no exageremos otra vez, ¿ok?" me pidió.

Yo solo atine a dar una sonrisa maliciosa bajo mi casco y agitar la lata, la cual genero un sonido efervescente.

Desde que llegamos a este mundo, nunca había ocupado la lata, así que estaba emocionado por usarla.

...

...

No puedo abrir la lengüeta.

...

¿¡Por qué no puedo abrir la lengüeta!?

Cross-Z al darse cuenta de que algo está mal, se acerca para ver lo que sucede. Yo seguí intentando abrir la lata y con un último tirón con toda mi fuerza, logro hacer que la lengüeta se abr-

***¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!* **

Apenas se abrió la tapa de la lata, una enorme explosión de efervescencia nos mandó a los dos a volar.

Al reincorporarnos, fuimos al epicentro de la explosión. Había un cráter de buen tamaño y en el centro de esta se encontraba la Lata, la cual seguía sin activarse.

Ambos miramos incómodamente al cráter para luego vernos entre nosotros, teniendo un acuerdo silencioso...

Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy.

* * *

_**Las criaturas de origen desconocidos, los Noise, han acorralado a Japón. **_

_**Para repeler la amenaza, se han creado los Symphogears: armaduras Anti-Noise, que obtiene su poder de las canciones de sus portadoras.**_

_**Pero eso cambiaría con la llegada de un nuevo Héroe, quien creara un mundo de Amor y Paz. **_

_**Con la Fórmula de la Victoria, hace acto de aparición... **_

_**¡Kamen Rider Build!**_

* * *

Ha pasado dos semana desde el incidente en el concierto de Zwei Wing y las cosas han estado algo... delicadas. Todos los medios estaban como locos debido a que Kanade Amou estaba hospitalizada luego del revuelo durante el ataque, aunque creo que en verdad se debe a ese ataque que intento hacer. Hibiki ha sanado sin mayores problemas de su operación.

De hecho hoy se le va a dar el alta.

Todas estas semanas eh estado visitando a Hibiki cuando tengo tiempo libre.

Últimamente no a habido más ataques de Noise, pero el anterior fue una llamada de atención: Hasta ese dia solo hemos estado peleando imitando el cómo peleaban Sento y Banjou en el programa, así que nunca intentamos experimentar con nuestro equipo o poderes.

Necesitábamos hacernos más diestros con nuestras habilidades.

Todos los días desde ese evento, Ryusuke y yo hemos empezado a entrenar intentando comprender todas las habilidades del Rider System: Ryusuke viendo como afecta las Fullbottles a su arma y yo intentando sacar mayor potencial a las Trial Forms y experimentando con ellas.

Ahora en nuestro departamento, estoy anotando en un cuaderno los descubrimientos de hoy:

_-Lo más importante de la sesión de hoy fue sin duda la Lata R/T Sparkling: no pude abrirla de manera adecuada y cuando intente hacerlo a la fuerza, provoco un enorme estallido._

* * *

_TEORÍAS:_

_1) R/T Sparkling está incompleta._

_2) R/T Sparkling tiene alguna imperfección. _

_[En lo personal espero que no sea ninguna de estas]. _

_3) La lata requiere un Hazard Level más elevado del que tenemos actualmente.-_

* * *

"Tsukuro, la ducha es toda tuya" me dijo Ryusuke mientras salía del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla, interrumpiendo mis anotación. "Ok, gracias" le respondí mientras guardaba el cuaderno en nuestro librero.

Dentro de la ducha, dejaba que el agua se llevara mis preocupaciones. "¡Voy yendo al trabajo!" me aviso Ryusuke antes de salir.

La buenaza de mi jefa me dio hoy el día libre, así que voy a ir a visitar a Hibiki en el Hospital antes de que le den el alta.

Al salir de la ducha y de secarme, me visto con un Jeans negro, una camisa blanca, zapatillas deportivas rojas y mi abrigo, donde guardo mi Build Phone y Build Driver junto a mis botellas.

Ya arreglado, salgo del departamento con dirección a la estación.

* * *

**(40 minutos más tarde)**

Luego de un rato en el tren, llegue al hospital.

La entrada estaba atiborrado con reporteros de varios medios intentando entrar o llamar la atención de algún doctor para poder sacar información sobre Kanade, quien aún se encontraba internada, siendo detenidos por agentes de seguridad.

Yo solo deje salir un suspiro, los reporteros pueden llegar a ser tan molestos a veces, en especial los de espectáculos.

Saque la botella Rabbit de mi bolsillo para después agitarla, haciendo que la energía comience a recorrer mi cuerpo.

Con velocidad, logré abrirme paso entre los reporteros hasta llegar al frente de la conmoción y pasar a los de seguridad sin que me notaran, logrando entrar en la recepción del hospital.

Ya aquí, me dirijo a la recepción hasta que noto a cierta persona de cabello verde oscuro en ella. Era Miku, la última persona que quería ver el día de hoy.

Ella al notar mi presencia se gira para verme para después dirigirme una mirada fría y sin decirme ni una palabra, irse al interior del hospital. Yo solo me limito a dejar salir un suspiro. "Esto es terrible..."

Se nota que aún está enojada conmigo.

* * *

**(Hace dos semanas)**

***¡SLAP!***

_Fue el sonido que se oyó por la calle._

_Ese fue el sonido de una cachetada, llena de ira e impotencia._

_Mi cara estaba viendo a mi izquierda mientras sentía que mi mejilla derecha ardía y dolía. _

_A frente mío veía a una muy furiosa Miku, quien tenía su mano aun tendida a un lado. _

_"Tu..." comenzó a hablar Miku con la cabeza gacha, haciendo que su cabello cubría sus ojos. "Tu me prometiste que cuidarías a Hibiki..."_

_Yo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero al verla directamente a los ojos pude ver que estaban llenos de culpa, además de lagrimas. _

_Decidí no decir nada por ahora._

_Miku, al ver que no iba a decir nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue._

* * *

Y desde entonces, Miku me a ignorado o lanzando miradas gélidas.

Y no puedo culparla por hacerlo. Ella me confió el proteger a su mejor amiga y mira como acabó. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que yo "haya salido a salvo estando escondido".

Me pregunto si ella tendría una reacción mejor o peor si supiese que soy Build.

Un rato después ya estaba frente a la habitación de Hibiki, dudando si entrar o no. ¿Debería irme?

...

...

Nah, ya estoy aquí. Sería desperdiciar el favor que me hizo la jefa si me fuera, además, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Miku. Dando un respiro de valor y rezándole a _Fruit Jesus_ para que pase lo mejor, toque la puerta.

"¡Pase!" escuche a Hibiki desde el otro lado, así que dando un trago de saliva para calmarme, abro la puerta y entró.

Hibiki estaba sentada en su cama, ahora sin la intravenosa y al lado de su cama estaba Miku, quien me dirigió una mirada fría. "¡Tsukuro! ¡Hola!" me saludo alegremente Hibiki, no notando la mirada que me daba Miku.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" me pregunto Miku. "Vine a ver a Hibiki" le respondí con el tono más amable que pude.

"La jefa, Ryusuke y yo ya te estamos echando de menos en el restaurante, sabes" le comente a Hibiki, mientras tomaba una silla.

"Ya queremos que vuelvas a ir y volver a molestarte un poco" le dije con una sonrisa pícara, a la cual Hibiki responde tirándome una almohada a la cara. "Tonto" me dijo haciendo un puchero.

Yo solo tomo la almohada. "Ya veo que estás totalmente curada, eh" le comente, mientras le tiraba de regreso la almohada de manera floja, para después comenzar a reír juntos, con una Miku la cual me seguía viendo de manera agria.

* * *

**(En Otra Habitación)**

_Kanade estaba leyendo un periódico, el cual hablaba sobre el incidente en el concierto, pero sobre todo sobre su "lesión" cosa que la molestaba un poco. Ella logró salir de allí pero mucha gente murió, eso era mucho más importante._

_Pero no era esa la razón por la que lo estaba leyendo. En realidad quería ver si había alguna nueva información sobre Build o Cross-Z. Pero no había nada más que rumores o avistamientos no muy confiables._

_Tsubasa se encontraba a su lado, ayudándola a buscar información en Internet. Le tuvo que insistir mucho, pero finalmente con ayuda de su encanto, la hizo aceptar. _

_"Kanade, mira esto" le digo Tsubasa, mientras le enseñaba un vídeo en su teléfono._

_En dicho vídeo se mostraba a Build y Cross-Z peleando entre ellos en un zona de construcción. En medio de la pelea, Cross-Z terminó incendiando el área pero Build logró extinguir el fuego con una nueva forma._

_¿Era un camión de bomberos lo que tenía en el hombro?_

_"Parece ser que están entrenando" le comento Tsubasa, a lo cual Kanade acordó con un cabeceo. _

_A pesar del poder que ambos tienen, se nota que apenas son unos novatos en las peleas. Sus movimientos eran demasiado simples, pero parece ser que Build lo compensaba con adaptación y Cross-Z con poder en bruto._

_Esto trajo muchas preguntas a las chicas y a la Segunda División: ¿Qué son esas armaduras y equipo? ¿Quien los creó? ¿Por que o como dos inexpertos como ellos obtuvieron dicho equipo?_

_Kanade comenzó a toser con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca, cosa que preocupo a su compañera._

_"¡¿Estas bien?!" le pregunto Tsubasa alarmada._

_La pelirroja solo asintió mientras le daba un pulgar arriba. Unos segundos después y de limpiarse la sangre con un pañuelo, le dio una sonrisa diciéndole que todo pasó._

_Tsubasa aún así estaba preocupada. Toda la última semana ella a estado igual, y aún no podía hablar sin que se lastimara sin mencionar que, aunque Kanade lo intentaba ocultar, se veía triste por ya no poder pelear con los Noise junto a ella. _

_Y todo era su culpa..._

_Si ella hubiese sido más fuerte, su compañera no hubiera tenido que intentar usar su Canto del Cisne... _

_Un golpe en la frente saca a Tsubasa de sus pensamientos, topándose con Kanade quien le da una sincera sonrisa la cual parecía que dijera: "Tranquila, estoy bien"._

_Tsubasa le regreso la sonrisa._

* * *

**(En el pabellón de Cuidados Intensivos)**

_Un hombre se encontraba en cama con una máscara de oxígeno, suero intravenoso y conectado a un monitor cardíaco. Los doctores estaban muy preocupados por la salud de este paciente._

_Lo encontraron a las afueras del hospital hace una semana, inconsciente y con un poderoso veneno en su cuerpo. Tomó varias horas el poder neutralizar el veneno en su sistema y desde entonces no se a despertado._

_"¿Qué clase de veneno tenía este hombre?" le pregunto el doctor a cargo a la enfermera. _

_"No lo sabemos" le respondió la enfermera, mientras veía el registro del paciente. "Era parecido al veneno de cobra pero menos potente, además que tenía un par de compuestos que no hemos logrado identificar" le explico._

_"Ya veo" medito el doctor. "Por ahora, sigan administrando antídoto" le indico el doctor, antes de retirarse._

_Mientras los dos doctores se retiraban, no notaron como alguien envuelto en una capa se aparecía en la habitación viendo atentamente al paciente. "_**Parece ser que resististe... así que creo que estás listo para el siguiente paso del experimento**_" comentó mientras sacaba un rifle negro con una válvula, la cual giró unas cuantas veces._

**DEVIL STREAM!**

_Un disparo se escuchó junto a risas, seguido de gritos de dolor y terror junto a un aumento del ritmo cardíaco en el monitor. _

_Varios flash de luz se vieron por el otra lado de la puerta, seguido de un rugido._

* * *

**(Habitación de Hibiki)**

Hibiki y yo estábamos hablando con Miku manteniéndose al margen, hasta que el gruñido de mi estómago interrumpió el momento.

"Chicas, ¿quieren algo de la máquina expendedora?" les pregunte algo avergonzado.

"¡Yo quiero-" Hibiki estaba por pedir algo, antes de que Miku le pusiera una mano en la boca interrumpiendo su pedido. "Hibiki, aun estas hospitalizada. No comas chatarra tan pronto" le reprendió Miku, como una madre reprendiendo a su hija.

"Entonces solo les traeré agua" le dije mientras dejaba la habitación.

Comencé a recorrer los pasillos, buscando la máquina mientras dejaba salir el aliento que tenía atorado en la garganta. "Fue menos tenso de lo que esperaba" susurre algo aliviado.

Llegue hasta la recepción, donde alguien estaba comprando algo en la máquina. Yo solo me puse detrás de la persona esperando mi turno para usarla. La persona tomo lo que compro y se voltio, pero parece que no noto que estaba detrás, chocando conmigo.

"Ay, lo siento" me disculpe mientras me hacía a un lado. "No te disculpes, fue mi culpa" me respondió una familiar voz femenina.

Fue en ese momento en que le pude ver la cara y me puse algo pálido. A pesar de que estaba usando una boina y lentes oscuros, pude reconocerla como Tsubasa Kazanari.

Ella me mira un segundo, con duda. "Te oyes familiar ¿Te conozco?" me pregunto la cantante. Mi cuerpo se congeló por un segundo.

"N-no... nunca nos hemos visto" le respondí, haciendo algo más gruesa mi voz.

Ella dudó un segundo antes de tomar su compra, dos botellas de agua, e irse de regreso a las habitaciones.

Yo dejo escapar el aliento que había detenido. "Que bien, no me reconoció" murmuré tranquilo, mientras que sacaba mi billetera para comprar dos botellas de agua y una bolsa de papas.

...

...

¿No se supone que las Idols son las que buscan no ser reconocidas?

Tome lo comprado y volví a la habitación de Hibiki, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta.

Un fuerte golpe se oyó cerca.

Se debió de caer un equipo pesado o algo así. No le doy importancia y entro a la habitación.

"Ya volví" anuncie lo obvio con una sonrisa mientras les tendía una botella a cada una, con Hibiki aceptándose alegremente y Miku a regañadientes.

"¿Oíste ese golpe?" pregunto Hibiki mientras intentaba abrir la botella pero sin éxito. Miku toma la botella después abrirla fácilmente y dársela a la hospitalizada, la cual la acepta apenada.

"Lo más probable es que fuera un equipo que se cayó" le respondí mientras abría mi bolsa de papas.

Antes de poder sacar una papa, se oyó otro golpe fuerte.

Y otro.

Y otro cada vez más cerca.

Ok, esto ya me esta preocupando.

"Chicas, voy a echar un vistazo" le dije mientras dejaba mi bolsa encima de la cama y me asomo por la puerta.

Los doctores estaban corriendo aterrados, con algunos de ellos con algunas heridas y llevando a pacientes en sillas de ruedas y camillas.

Agarró el brazo de uno de los doctores, haciendo que pare en seco. "¿Que sucede? ¿Por que esta todo el mundo corriendo?" le pregunté.

"¡Ahí un monstruo en el hospital! ¡Salió de la nada!" me gritó alterado antes de soltarse de mi agarre y volver a huir.

Me volteo a ver a las chicas, las cuales parecen haber oído lo que dijo el doctor. "Nos vamos de inmediato" dije. "¿Puedes moverte?" le pregunté a Hibiki, la cual negó con la cabeza.

Me lo temía. Dos semanas en reposo nunca es bueno para las acciones motrices.

"Miku, busquemos una silla de ruedas" le indique, comenzando a buscar en la habitación

Antes de pelear con lo que sea que esté atacando, necesito sacar a Hibiki y a Miku de aquí.

No dejaré que se repita lo de hace una semana.

"Diablos..." murmuré al no poder encontrar una silla de ruedas y los golpes se estaban acercando. "Miku, ¿encontraste una?" le pregunto intentando mantener la calma. Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

No queda otra opción. "Hibiki, te voy a cargar" le dije a la peli crema, mientras me agachaba a lado de su cama. "¿E-Estas seguro?" me pregunto insegura. "No te preocupes, _déjame decirte algo… soy bastante fuerte_" dije con una sonrisa y robándole la frase a cierto toro.

Ella con algo de duda, envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos y se posiciono en mi espalda. Miku se asomo por la puerta, viendo por el pasillo por si había moros en la costa, para después darnos una señal de que estaba despejado.

Comenzamos a andar por el pasillo de manera cautelosa, viendo a nuestro alrededor. Los golpes se habían detenido. Parece ser que íbamos a conseguir salir fácilmente y entonces podré llamar a Ryusuke como refuerzo.

Y con ello acabo de invocar a Murphy, ¿verdad?

El muro frente a nosotros se derribó, mostrando a una criatura que me era perturbadoramente familiar: tenía piernas de aspecto mecánicas de color gris, su parte superior era amarillo, con un par de bultos azules sobresaliendo de su cuerpo, con los superiores teniendo puntos negros pareciendo ser sus ojos y sus brazos eran grandes, amarillos con armadura azul y grandes puños.

Era un Smash.

Un Jodido Strong Smash.

"¡Retirada!" grite mientras daba la vuelta, con Hibiki aferrándose más fuerte a mi espalda y con la peliverde siguiéndome de cerca. El Smash comenzó a seguirnos, aplastando todo lo que estaba en su camino.

Doblamos por una esquina, saliendo del campo de visión del ¿mutante? ¿Un Smash se puede considerar como uno? Como sea, tenemos que aprovechar esta ventaja. Tome el brazo de Miku, y nos empuje dentro de una habitación.

"Shhh..." le chite a las Chicas, para después apoyar a Hibiki en una pared y mirar por la ventanilla de la puerta.

Parece que el Smash estaba buscándonos, y parecía que no iba a abandonar el área pronto.

¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HAY UN SMASH AQUÍ!?

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" pregunto Miku en voz baja.

"No parece ser un Noise, así que no tengo ni idea" le respondí mintiendo un poco.

No puedo dejarlo rodando por allí, pero tampoco puedo pelear aquí sin arriesgar la seguridad de Miku o de Hibiki.

Tengo que pensar en algo...

...

...

¡LO TENGO!

"Chicas, tengo un plan" les dije en voz baja. "Yo voy a salir, llamaré su atención y lo llevare a los pisos superiores. Cuando me siga, ustedes dos tienen que salir" les explique.

Así podría guiar al Smash a una zona más amplia y poder pelear más cómodo, sin arriesgar a nadie.

"¡No!" dijeron Hibiki y Miku subiendo la voz, haciendo que me preocupe un poco. "No te dejare arriesgarte así" me dijo Hibiki preocupada.

"Yo lo haré" me dijo Miku. "Practico atletismo, creo que puedo mantenerlo alejado" me aseguro la peliverde.

"Por eso mismo eres quien tiene que sacar a Hibiki de aquí" comencé a argumentar. "Eres la más rápida de los dos, confió que puedes salir con ella más rápido que yo" continué. "Además, ya les dije: Soy Bastante fuerte" les asegure con mi mejor sonrisa en un intento para tranquilizar a las chicas.

Antes de que puedan decirme algo, salgo por la puerta y la cierro de un golpe, llamando la atención del Smash. "¡Oye! ¡Por aquí!" grite, mientras comenzaba a retroceder de espaldas.

Una vez que el Smash comenzó a seguirme acelere el paso, antes de comenzar a correr con el Smash siguiéndome de cerca.

Hibiki... Miku... Espero que puedan salir a salvo.

Tome las escaleras, con el mutante a mis espaldas, hasta lograr llegar a la azotea.

Mire a mi alrededor para asegurarme que no haya ningún fisgón o cámara. Con la costa despejada, tome mi Build Driver de mi abrigo y lo coloque en mi cintura para a continuación sacar mis confiables Botellas Rabbit y Tank.

El Smash llegó al tejado, observando las Fórmulas matemáticas que se generaron a mi alrededor. "Así que... ¿Comenzamos el experimento?" le dije al Smash mientras introducía mis Fullbottles en el Driver.

_**RABBIT! TANK!**_

_**BEST MATCH!**_

Comencé a girar la palanca del Driver, extrayendo el contenido de las botellas y creando el Snap Ride Builder.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

Me coloque en posición de combate. "¡Henshin!" exclame mientras cruzaba mis brazos, los cuales extendí a mis costados cuando la máquina se activó, uniendo las dos mitades de mi armadura en mi cuerpo, la cual expulsa una gran cantidad de vapor.

_**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT!**_

_**RABBITTANK! YEAH!**_

Ya transformado, acumule energía en el resorte de mi Rabbit Foot Shoes para dar un salto directo hacia el Smash y darle un golpe de izquierda el cual gracias al impulso y la fuerza innata de la mitad Tank, hizo que el Smash retrocediera.

Una vez que recuperó el equilibrio intentó darme un manotazo, el cual esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás. El Smash va tras de mí, por lo que usando el Tank Roller en reversa aumentó la distancia entre nosotros, al vez que vuelvo a acumular energía en el resorte.

Extiendo mi mano derecha generando mi Drill Crusher en modo espada, para después pisotear fuertemente el suelo con mi pie izquierdo, liberando la energía y lanzándome directamente en contra del Smash preparando una estocada con mi arma.

Pero para mi sorpresa, el Smash esquivo el ataque y contraataco con un golpe de martillo el cual me dio en plena cabeza y torso azotando me en contra el suelo haciendo que suelte mi arma.

La cabeza me estaba palpitando y mis oídos pitando. ¿Así se siente ser golpeado por el Muscle Glove?

Antes de que pudiera levantarme, el Smash intento aplastarme con otro golpe. Di un giro en el suelo, esquivando el golpe y levantándome rápidamente.

No es momento de quejarse del dolor.

_**NINJA! GATLING!**_

El Smash se acercaba a atacarme, así que mientras giraba la manivela di un salto hacia el lado para después darle una patada con mi pierna izquierda, dejando una marca parecida a la pata de un conejo en su cuerpo y haciendo que retrocediera varios pasos.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"_Build Up!_" grite, cambiando mi armadura con un flash de luz.

Con la forma NinjaGatling, genere el Hawk Gatlinger en mi mano izquierda junto a el 4Koma Ninpoutou en la derecha y me acerque rápidamente hacia el Smash.

El Smash enojado por el último ataque se abalanzo sobre mi, pero desvié su ataque con mi espada para después disparar con el Hawk Gatlinger a quema ropa.

El mutante intenta dar otro golpe, pero lo esquive con mi agilidad y luego darle una patada, la cual use para volver a ganar distancia.

El Smash entierra sus manos en el techo extrayendo un fragmento de concreto, el cual me lanza con fuerza.

Yo tiro a un lado el Hawk Gatlinger y tomo mi Espada con mi dos manos mientras apretaba el gatillo del mango tres veces.

_**FUUTON NO JUTSU!**_

_**TATSUMAKI GIRI!**_

Con la hoja de la espada envuelta con un vendaval doy un corte vertical, el cual corta la roca a la mitad con una ráfaga de viento la cual logra dañar al Smash, dejando una marca de corte en su cuerpo.

Ahora mucho más enfurecido, el intenta abalanzarse sobre mí. Yo solo doy un voltereta, esquivandolo. Pero para mi horror, el Smash se cayó del tejado. "¡Maldición!"

No creo que este muy herido. Después de todo es un Smash. Puede tomar un montón de daño. Solo debo seguirlo y-

"¡AAAAAH! ¡EL MONSTRUO ESTÁ AQUÍ!" escuche a alguien gritar desde abajo. Me asomo por el borde, para observar que el Smash cayó frente a todos los doctores y pacientes quienes estaban esperando afuera del hospital a que llegaran las autoridades.

"Esto es terrible..." murmure mientras me daba una palmada en la cara/máscara.

**RABBIT! TANK!**

**BEST MATCH!**

Cambio de regreso las botellas y tomo mi Drill Crusher, que estaba en el suelo. Tomó carrerilla y brinco del tejado, mientras giro nuevamente la manivela.

* * *

_Miku salió del hospital, con Hibiki en su espalda. Su respiración estaba acelerada debido al miedo y cansancio. No podía creer que Tsukuro enserio se arriesgada así por ellas dos. _

_"Miku ¿Crees que Tsukuro este bien?" le pregunto una preocupada Hibiki a su amiga. _

_"Yo... no lo se..." le respondió Miku con duda. _

_Los doctores al ver a la chica cargando a una paciente, rápidamente van a llevarle a una silla de ruedas. _

_Pasaron varios minutos, en donde todos estaban tensos, esperando a las autoridades. Prontamente se oyeron fuertes impactos en el techo del edificio. La mayoría de los presentes intenta ver lo que sucedía allí, mientras que Miku y Hibiki se estaban asustando, pensado que su amigo estaba siendo atacado._

_De repente del techo, un objeto cayó cerca de ellos, levantando una nube de polvo. Al despejarse, se reveló a la criatura del cual ellos estaban escapando pero teniendo una marca de corte en el pecho y lo que parecía una huella de conejo. _

_"¡AAAAAH! ¡EL MONSTRUO ESTÁ AQUÍ!" grito en terror uno de los doctores, haciendo que todos entren en pánico._

_Miku estaba a punto de escapar con Hibiki, pero esta la detuvo. "Espera ¿que paso con Tsukuro?" le pregunto angustiada a su amiga. _

_Ella estaba apunto de decir que él debía de estar bien, hasta que oyeron música viniendo del techo. "¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Miku, mientras buscaba la fuente de la melodía. _

**ARE YOU READY?!**

_"_BUILD UP!_"_

**RABBITTANK! YEAH!**

_Hibiki abre sus ojos en sorpresa, encontrando familiar dicha música. "Ese es..." murmuró la chica._

_A continuación el héroe caía triunfal entre los Civiles y el Monstruo con arma en mano, mientras que su armadura bicolor liberaba una ráfaga de vapor._

_El monstruo al ver al Rider le rugió furioso para después intentar darle un golpe, el cual Build desvía con su brazo izquierdo para después darle una patada con la pierna derecha haciendo daño adicional con la llanta de tanque en la suela de esta. _

_Posteriormente Build comenzó a atacar con su arma en forma de taladro, con cada ataque sacando chispas._

_El monstruo, teniendo suficiente abuso, golpea a Build a los costados para después agarrarlo de los hombros e intenta darle un cabezazo pero el Héroe logra zafarse usando su pierna derecha usando al monstruo como plataforma, alejándose unos pasos de su oponente y dejando una nueva marca con forma de huella en el monstruo._

_Build tira su arma a un lado, para después pasar su dedo índice por el cañón de su visor en forma de tanque. "_¡La Fórmula de la Victoria está decidida!_" declaró el Héroe con confianza, para después comenzar a girar la manivela. _

**READY, GO!**

_"Dame un segundo" le pidió el Rider a la criatura antes de, para sorpresa de los presentes, darse la vuelta y correr en sentido contrario al monstruo dejando marcas de huellas de conejo y causando pequeños estallidos con cada paso. _

_"Él está... ¿Huyendo?" pregunto Miku confundida, mientras que Hibiki observaba la pelea bastante absorta._

_Build dando un último paso, el suelo bajo de el se hundió creando un profundo pozo. Al instante y para asombro de los presentes, dos enormes gráfica blanca de trayectoria fueron generadas al lado del pozo. _

_Posteriormente, las dos gráficas se unieron en una, atrapando al monstruo entre ellas._

_**VOLTECH FINISH! **_

_**YEAH!**_

_Del pozo, un pilar de tierra emergió impulsando a Build en el aire, quien dio una voltereta para a continuación, extender su pierna derecha y deslizarse por el gráfico directamente en contra de la criatura. _

_"_Voltech Kick!_" grito Build al momento de que su patada conectara con la Criatura. Unos segundos después del contacto, Build pasó de largo a la criatura, la cual estalló en llamas verdes._

_Todo estaba en silencio. Los presentes intentaban asimilar lo sucedido. Rápidamente, el silencio fue roto por un grito. _

_"¡Gano!" festejo Hibiki, para después ser seguida por todos los demás presentes. La celebración sin embargo, duró poco al ver que la criatura seguía completa, pero derribado. _

_Build se acercó al monstruo, sacó una botella, abrió la tapa y apuntó en dirección al monstruo._

* * *

Después de haber derrotar al Smash, comencé a jadear cansado. Esto se ve más fácil en la Televisión.

Todos los testigos de la batalla comenzaron a celebrar mi victoria, hasta que vieron que el Smash estaba vivo. Yo tomo una Botella Vacía y me acerco al Smash, abro la tapa y espero que funcione como en la serie.

Para mi alivio, Moléculas de luz comenzaron a salir del Smash y entrar dentro de la Botella, la cual comenzó a hincharse.

Unos segundos después, el Smash volvió a la normalidad: Parecía ser un paciente del hospital. Puedo escuchar varios jadeos de sorpresa, algo que esperaba la verdad.

Cerré la tapa de mi Botella, la cual ahora estaba hinchada con un diseño de telaraña.

"Esencia Capturada" murmuré con una sonrisa bajo mi máscara, mientras admiraba la botella y agitaba su contenido. Si encontramos la manera de purificarla, Ryusuke y yo tendremos una nueva Fullbottle.

Pero dejando eso de momento, me acerco al paciente quien estaba despertando. "¿Q-qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto al aire, muy desorientado. "Tranquilo, todo está bien" le dije mientras me agachaba y ponía su brazo por sobre mis hombros.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?" le pregunté, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. "Yo... estaba en mi trabajo y entonces..." comenzó a hablar para después dejar salir un gruñido. "Todo está confuso de allí" terminó de hablar, mientras se ponía una mano en su cabeza.

Yo simplemente deje salir un bufido. Me lo temía... al igual que en la serie, el sufre pérdida de memoria temporal. Tendré que venir a hablar con él más tarde...

Deje al paciente a cuidado de los doctores, los cuales lo veían con miedo y curiosidad. "Descuiden, esta bien" les asegure. "Es inofensivo"

De repente, todos los periodistas que estaban en la entrada del hospital comenzaron a rodearnos y hacer varias preguntas.

"¿Quien o que eres?" "¿Que era ese monstruo?" "¿Por que se volvió un humano?" "¿Eres un alíen?"

Yo intentaba mantener la distancia y alejarme de ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo, noto como Miku corría dentro del hospital, dejando a Hibiki con los doctores.

¿Por que entro al hospital con tanta prisa?

...

...

...

... me fue a buscar...

...

¡ME FUE A BUSCAR!

"Lo siento, pero debo irme" le dije a los periodistas antes de irme de dejarlos con un salto, directo al techo del Hospital.

Una vez fuera de su vista y de asegurar que no haya moros en la costa, saque las botellas y el Driver de mi cintura deshaciendo mi armadura.

Una vez que volví a mi forma civil, casi me caigo de rodillas. Todo me estaba dando vueltas y la cabeza me estaba matando.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras apoyándome en el muro. Cuando llegue a los primeros pisos, me encontré con Miku.

"Yoh!" salude con una sonrisa, algo exhausta. "¿Hibiku y tu están bien?" pregunte algo cansado. "¡Si lo estamos, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora! ¡Estás sangrando!" me dijo Miku, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

Espera, ¿estoy sangrando?

Comienzo a buscar la sangre de la que ella estaba hablando, hasta que sentí algo tibio bajando por mi frente. Al tocar, me dolió un poco además que sentí algo húmedo allí.

Supongo que el Smash me hizo más daño de lo que esperaba.

Algo suave tocando mi frente me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Era un Pañuelo que Miku estaba usando para hacer presión en mi herida. "Tengo suerte en estar en un hospital ¿verdad?" bromee un poco, intentando ignorar el dolor. "Cállate..." murmuró Miku mientras seguía atendiendo mi herida.

"Lo siento" me disculpe.

"No, yo soy quien lo siente" me dijo Miku, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos. "Te he estado tratando pésimo y aun así tu..." me comentó entre sollozos.

Simplemente le puse una mano sobre su cabeza. "Hey... tranquila" le dije con calma. "Estabas enojada y lo entiendo. Yo prometí que mantendría a Hibiki a salvo y falle" continué mientras revolvía el cabello de Miku. "Estoy bien, así que no llores"

Unos segundos después Miku con una sonrisa, se reincorporo para ayudarme a caminar, haciendo de soporte.

Los doctores volvieron al hospital junto a los pacientes, incluyendo Hibiki y comenzaron a atender mis heridas. No eran nada serio, solo la herida en mi cabeza y algunos moretones en mi espalda y costados en donde me golpeo el Smash.

¿Tendré que pagar por las curas?

Unas horas más tarde los padres de Hibiki llegaron, preocupados al oír sobre el incidente con el Smash. Al ver que Hibiki, Miku y yo estábamos bien ellos se tranquilizaron. Miku decidió ir junto a ellos para seguir cuidando de Hibiki. Yo por mi parte, decidí volver al departamento.

A mitad del viaje, mi Build Phone comenzó a sonar. Era Ryusuke. "¿Si? Aquí el asombroso superhéroe Tsukuro al habla"

"_**¡Deja las payasadas! ¡Me acaba de suceder algo muy raro!**_" Me gritó desde el otro lado de la línea.

Respondo con un bufido "Lo que sea que te halla pasado, no puede superar lo que pasó en el Hospital"

"_**¿Quieres apostar?**_" Me preguntó.

"A la cuenta de tres... 3... 2... 1..."

"_¡Peleé con un Smash!_" Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Un silencio incómodo se formó, como si estuviéramos esperando que el otro diga: 'haha era broma' pero esa frase nunca llegó.

"_¿¡Cómo que peleaste con un Smash!?_" Nos preguntamos alarmados los dos al mismo tiempo. "_¿¡Cuando!?_"

"¡Apareció de la nada en el hospital!" Le contesté agitado. "¿¡Y tu!?"

"_**Bueno... **_"

* * *

**(Unas horas antes)**

_Ryusuke se encontraba cocinando junto a la Jefa, como siempre. Con los clientes comiendo sus órdenes tranquilamente. Pero esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por gritos de pánico viniendo desde afuera del restaurante._

_Los gritos rápidamente alarmaron a todos los clientes, pensando que eran los Noise._

_Todos dejaron sus platos y (sin pagar la cuenta por cierto) comenzaron a huir en dirección a una zona de seguridad. "Ryusuke, debemos irnos" le la jefa._

_Ryusuke asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente toma su mochila para después salir junto a la jefa._

_Una vez que llegaron con la multitud, Ryusuke logró escabullirse de la vista de su Jefa y del resto de la gente, logrando llegar a un callejón._

_Abriendo su mochila tomó su Build Driver, seguido de Cross-Z Dragon que salió de ella con su tonada de Samba._

_"¡Hagamos esto!" Dijo con determinación mientras colocaba el Driver en su cintura y alistaba su Dragon Fullbottle._

_El Dragón aterrizó en su mano, cambiando a su modo adaptador para después recibir la Botella._

**WAKE UP!**

_Con el adaptador listo, Ryusuke lo insertó en su cinturón y comenzó a girar la manivela rápidamente._

**CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

**ARE YOU READY?**

_El Snap Cross-Z Builder se formó a su alrededor. Golpeando su palma izquierda y colocándose en posición, Ryusuke se preparó para decir la palabra icónica. "¡Henshin!"_

**WAKE UP BURNING!**

**GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

_Con su armadura armada y lista, Kamen Rider Cross-Z estaba presente. Con gran rapidez y agilidad este comenzó a correr en dirección contrario a la que las personas estaba huyendo._

_Unos minutos más tarde, Cross-Z encontró algo que lo dejó en Shock. Era una criatura muy familiar para el: tenía piernas con armadura gris, la parte superior era roja con una cabeza parecida a una mantarraya, pero lo que más destacaba era sus brazos, los cuales parecían alas gigantes._

_Era un Flying Smash._

_"¿¡Un Smash!?" Preguntó confundido Cross-Z, llamando la atención de la criatura._

_Con un movimiento de sus alas, el Smash se lanza en contra del Rider a gran velocidad logrando golpearlo con mucha fuerza, haciendo que salga volando en contra un edificio, destrozando el muro._

_Saliendo de entre los escombros, Cross-Z se reincorpora bastante adolorido. "Solo fue un golpe de suerte" murmuró mientras extendía su mano invocando su Beat Closer._

_Viendo que el Kamen Rider seguía de pie y listo para la batalla, el Flying Smash se eleva en el aire y comienza a dispararle con proyectiles de energía, los cuales eran bloqueados por Cross-Z con su espada o simplemente esquivado corriendo._

_Cuando el Smash dejó de disparar, Cross-Z tomo la oportunidad para acercarse con un salto e intentar darle con un ataque._

**HIPPARE!**

**SMASH HIT!**

_Su espada comenzó a brillar en el momento del impacto, generando una pequeña explosión la cual hizo retroceder al Smash unos metros._

_El Smash sin embargo regresó rápidamente el golpe, volando a máxima velocidad y comenzando a embestir al Rider varias veces, antes de elevarse a una gran altura y comenzar a dispararle, con varios disparos dando en el objetivo._

_Unos segundos después, Cross-Z logra ponerse a cubierto detrás de un automóvil. "Demonios..." murmuró molesto, mientras colocaba su Lock Fullbottle en el Beat Closer y tiró del mango un par de veces._

**SPECIAL TUNE!**

**HIPPARE! HIPPARE!**

_Con su arma cargada y lista, salió de su cobertura mientras que generaba una bola de fuego azul en su mano, la cual lanzó en contra de la criatura._

_La criatura esquivo el ataque y se preparó a contraatacar con un ataque directo. Previendo el ataque, Cross-Z al último segundo salta a un lado esquivando el ataque y apretando el gatillo de su espada._

**MILLION SLASH!**

_Una cadena salió disparada de la punta del arma enrollando al Smash, el cual intentó escapar volando hacia arriba, pero fue detenido cuando Cross-Z enterró su espada en el suelo como si fuera una ancla._

_Con la criatura inmovilizada, Cross-Z comenzó a girar la manivela de su Driver. "Ahora mismo tengo el sentimiento... ¡De que no puedo perder!"_

**READY, GO!**

_Estirando sus brazos y doblando sus rodillas, un enorme dragón de llamas azules apareció detrás de él, para a continuación, ser lanzado hacia el Smash por una bocanada de llamas escupida por el Dragón._

**DRAGONIC FINISH!**

**YEAH!**

_"_Dragonic Cross-Z Kick!_" Grito Ryusuke mientras impacta una patada giratoria en contra del Smash, provocando una explosión de llamas verde, derribando a la criatura._

_Unas vez la criatura fue derrotada, Cross-Z sacó una Botella Vacía y comenzó a absorber la esencia del Smash, revelando a un hombre con un traje de aspecto militar._

_Antes que el Rider pudiera preguntarle quién era, el sonido de sirenas policíacas provocó que este tuviera que escapar para evitar interrogatorios._

* * *

**(Presente)**

"Y eso fue lo que pasó..." finalizó Ryusuke de contar su historia.

Esto era malo, muy, muy malo. Si hubiese sido solo un Smash, podría ponerlo como un incidente aislado ¿pero dos? eso no puede ser coincidencia...

¿Acaso hay un Faust también en este mundo? ¿Namba? ¿puede ser que... el este aquí? ¿O podría ser un enemigo distinto? pero lo más importante... ¿ellos sabrán nuestras identidades?

"_**-uro, Tsukuro**_" dijo Ryusuke a través del Build Phone. "_**Tierra a Tsukuro, ¿estas bien?**_"

"¡Ah! si, si" conteste una vez que volví a retomar el hilo de la conversación. "Creo que debemos de hablar en más detalle en el departamento" le dije.

"_**Supongo que si... ya entonces nos vemos más tarde**_" me contestó antes de cortar la llamada.

El camino de regreso estuvo lleno de pensamientos, teorías, preocupaciones y múltiples ideas. Al llegar al departamento, solo pude resumir todos mis pensamientos en una sola frase.

"...Esto será Terrible"

* * *

**(Locación desconocida)**

_Apareciendo entre una nube de gas negro, la figura encapuchada emergió. Comenzó a caminar por el complejo, hasta llegar a una silla de cuero de aspecto bastante sofisticado. Al llegar hasta ella, este solo se deja caer perezosamente en ella, subiendo sus pies en uno de los apoyabrazos. _

_Con un chasquido de dedos varias pantallas frente a él se prendieron, dos mostrando a Build y Cross-Z peleando contra Noise y sus Smash, mientras que en las otras pantallas, los datos de dichos combates eran analizados. _

_Mientras veía las imágenes, este estaba jugueteando con su rifle, conocido como Stream Blade. No paro hasta que oyó unos pasos detrás de él. Con unos movimientos fluidos, el se había levantado de la silla y encarado a quien se estaba acercando con su Transtream Gun y Stream Blade apuntándole._

_"_**Ah, eres tu...**_" murmuró al ver quien era, bajando sus armas y volviendo a su silla. _

_Quien se había acercado era un sujeto envuelto en un traje negro, con cables rojos y verdes viajando por la parte de superior del traje, su armadura pectoral está formada por tubos de plateados. Su casco al igual que el traje era negro, con un cable rojo en el lado derecho de su casco y uno verde en el izquierdo, con un cuerno con forma de tubo en la frente. Lo que más destacaba del traje sin embargo, era el visor y el emblema del pecho, ambos modelados como un Murciélago Amarillo._

_"_**No deberías de ir asustando la gente así como así, Night Rogue**_" le comento la figura encapuchada. "_**Casi te vuelo los sesos**_" _

_La figura ni siquiera se inmuto con el comentario. "_**¿Por qué sigues gastando recursos en ellos?**_" le pregunto serio, con el mismo tono distorsionado. "_**¿Perdón?**_" le pregunto confuso, sin apartar la vista de las pantallas, las cuales mostraban cómo los Riders realizaban sus ataques finales en los Smash. _

_"_**¿Por qué sigues usando nuestros recursos en ellos?**_" le reitero la pregunta. "_**En lugar de usarlos en esos mocosos, deberíamos de seguir desarrollando el tal Proyecto SCLASH**_" le dijo, ahora un poco más agresivo. _

_"_**Tranqui, tranqui. En eso estoy**_" le contesto la figura enmascarada, mientras volvía a juguetear con su arma . _

_"_**Necesitamos los datos de esos prototipos para seguir desarrollando el Sclash Driver, además que sirvió como prueba de campo para la nueva función del Stream Blade**_" le aseguro, mientras que en las pantallas apareció el mensaje de 'DATOS DESCARGADOS'. _

_"_**Yo sé lo que hago, así que tu no te preocupes**_" le dijo antes de levantarse y comenzar a internarse de regreso dentro del complejo._

_"_**Espero por tu bien que así sea, Stalk**_" comentó Night Rogue, antes de desenfundar su propio Transtream Gun y disparar una nube de gas negro desapareciendo._

* * *

**(Base de la Segunda División)**

_Genjuro dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio. _

_Desde que esos dos sujetos en armaduras: Build y Cross-Z aparecieron, el gobierno japones les a estado exigiendo que los entregaran, pensando que ellos estaban involucrados con esos dos._

_Y como si no fuera suficiente con aumentar la desconfianza del gobierna con el Segundo Sector, aparecieron el día de hoy dos criaturas desconocidas las cuales causaron gran pánico._

_Uno de esas criaturas apareció en el Hospital donde Kanade estaba internada. El, una vez que averiguo la situación de boca de Tsubasa,estuvo a punto de darle autorización para usar su Reliquia hasta que el sujeto de armadura bicolor, Build según Kanade y Tsubasa, apareció y lo derrotó, dejando detrás a un hombre humano._

_Y como guinda del pastel, aquel hombre era uno de sus hombres que desapareció hace dos semanas durante la limpieza del estadio. Eso solo provoco que la desconfianza aumente. _

_Intentaron interrogarlo, pero el parecía sufrir amnesia, no podía recordar nada de ese día y sus exámenes no parecían indicar ninguna anormalidad, excepto rastros de veneno._

_La puerta mecánica se abrió, dejando pasar a una visiblemente cansada Ryuko. "¿Día pesado?" le preguntó el comandante. "No tienes ni idea" le contestó la científica antes de dejarse desplomar en una silla. _

_"Todo el santo día... todo el santo día me han intentado interrogar para que entregue el 'equipo para derrotar Noise que desarrollamos en secreto'" le explico, mientras marcaba la última parte con comillas de aire. "Ugh..."_

_"Y hablando de eso ¿has logrado averiguar algo sobre ellos?" le pregunto Genjuro, mientras le ofrecía algo para beber, cosa que Ryuko acepto. "No mucho. La marca energética que dejan me es completamente desconocida" comentó antes de tomar un trago y proseguir. "Pero creo que eso nos facilitó algo" _

_"¿Que cosa?" le pregunto curioso Genjuro. "La marca energética que ellos emiten, es muy similar a la residual que emite aquel hombre que se convirtió en esa criatura" dijo Ryuko._

_"¿Estas insinuando que están relacionados?" cuestionó el comandante. "Y no solo eso, mira esto" le indicó la científica. Abriendo un ordenador portátil, le enseñó a Genjuro varias imágenes y vídeos de Build y Cross-Z peleando, tomadas en distintos momentos. "¿Notas algo similar?" le pregunto la mujer._

_El Comandante miró con detenimiento las imágenes, pero sin lograr hacer la conexión entre ellas. "Lo siento, pero no" le contestó francamente._

_Ryuko soltó una pequeña risa, antes de indicar algo en la pantalla. "Mira su equipo" le dijo. "Todo su equipo opera con esas botellas. Kanade y Tsubasa me lo confirmaron también" comenzó a explicar. "¡Todo! desde ataques especiales hasta cambio de formas" _

_"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo otro?" le pregunto Genjuro._

_"Mira esto. Tsubasa logró grabar esto" le explico antes de poner play a dicho vídeo, el cual mostraba cómo Build extendía una botella hacia la criatura, absorbiendo algo de ella y volviéndolo a la normalidad. "Creo que lo que sea que capturo de ese hombre es su fuente de poder"_

_"Así que sus poderes vienen de esas criaturas..." murmuró Genjuro. "No creerás que ellos le hicieron eso a nuestro hombre, para poder obtener mas poder... ¿cierto?" le pregunto a Ryuko. "Es una posibilidad... pero no hay dudas de que ellos dos están relacionados con el suceso de hoy" le contesto la científica._

_Y así, ambos Riders entraron en la mira de dos organizaciones, las cuales ellos no tenían ni idea de que existían._

* * *

"... Sin dudas será Terrible" concluí antes de volver a entrar al departamento y dormir por el resto del día.

* * *

**El Laboratorio de Build**

**Tsukuro****: ¡Hola! Tsukuro aquí presente y bienvenidos de vuelta a-**

**Ryusuke****: ¡NuestroLabotario!**

**Tsukuro****: ¡Que no me robes mis líneas!**

**Mitad Syoubousha**

**Tsukuro****: Una mitad inorgánica basada en un Camión de Bomberos. Está equipada con la Multi Deluge Gun y el BLD Emergency Shoulder, ambos con un cañón de diluvios funcional.**

**Ryusuke****: Espera... ¿así se llaman a las pistolas de agua que llevan esos camiones?**

**Tsukuro****: Lo investigue. Como sea, ambos pueden extenderse a grandes distancias como una escalera de bomberos además de disparar poderosos torrente de agua comprimida y ráfagas de fuego.**

**Ryusuke****: ¡¿Por que un camión de bomberos lleva un lanzallamas?! ¡¿No sería contraproducente?! pero como sea, mejor pasemos a la siguiente mitad.**

**Tsukuro****: Em... Ryusuke.**

**Ryusuke****: ¿Que pasa?**

**Tsukuro****: Esa era la única mitad nueva que se estreno hoy. Durante todo el capitulo solo use RabbitTank y Trials de mitades ya usadas.**

**Ryusuke****: Si es cierto... incluso nos pasamos de nuestras usuales 4 líneas de explicación.**

**Tsukuro****: ¡Que ya no tengamos material no significa que podamos romper la cuarta pared, que no es barata!**

**Ryusuke****: Así que... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?**

**Tsukuro****: No tengo ni idea... ¿agradecimientos a los lectores?**

**Ryusuke****: ¡¿Y ahora quien está rompiendo la cuarta pared?!**

**Tsukuro****: *Ignorando a Ryusuke* Queremos agradecer por parte del autor a todas las personas que han estado siguiendo nuestra historia. Su apoyo a sido un gran motivador para seguir escribiendo esto, así que muchas gracias.**

**Ryusuke****: ¿En serio solo me ignoro? *cof cof* También los invitamos a comentar. Cualquier opinión y crítica constructiva será bienvenida aquí.**

**Tsukuro****: Eso seria todo por hoy. ¡ADIÓS Y GRACIAS!**


	4. Fórmula 3: Renacimiento

**Tsukuro: Aquí Tsukuro Nousagi, el asombroso superhéroe Kamen Rider Build, y su secuaz Ryusuke Aoihono, Kamen Rider Cross-Z.**

**Ryusuke: ¡Que no soy tu secuaz! ¡Si no, tu eres el secuaz!**

**Tsukuro: Soy el protagonista. ¿Por que yo sería el- Bah da igual. Mientras visitaba a mi amiga Hibiki Tachibana en el hospital, fui atacado por un Smash: una criatura creada cuando un humano es expuesto al Nebula Gas. Y de ese suceso han pasado dos años.**

**Ryusuke: ¡¿Dos años?! ¡¿En serio vamos a hacer un salto temporal tan grande?! ¡La gente se preguntara sobre qué pasó en ese plazo!**

**Tsukuro: Pues lo averiguaran en el capítulo Tres.**

* * *

La tensión se sentía en el aire... Todos los participantes estaban con la guardia en alto, esperando el momento de atacar...

"Jejeje" Río Ryusuke mientras que preparaba su movimiento. "No hay manera de que pueda perder... Miren y lloren" dijo mientras nos mostraba su mano.

Un par de 7 y 8.

"Parece que gané" dijo mientras intentaba tomar las apuestas. "¡Alto!" Grité mientras le mostraba mi mano: Una Full House de 9.

La expresión de victoria que tenía antes se fue desmoronando a una de horror. "Hehe... Mi fórmula de la Victoria estaba decidida desde el principio" estaba a punto de tomar el dinero, pero una tonada de Samba me detiene.

Era el último jugador de la partida: Cross-Z Dragon.

El pequeño dragón mecánico tomo sus cartas y las comenzó a mostrar una por una:

**SPADE 10, SPADE JACK, SPADE QUEEN, SPADE KING, SPADE ACE**

**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH**

Al ver la mano del Dragón, me deje caer de rodillas en absoluto Shock.

Y con una aplastante victoria por parte del robot, se acabó la noche de Juegos...

"¿Por qué le enseñamos a jugar Póker?" Murmuré a mi compañero, mientras el dragón celebraba con aún más música samba. "No tengo ni idea"

* * *

**Las criaturas de origen desconocidos, los Noise, han acorralado a Japón.**

**Para repeler la amenaza, se han creado los Symphogears: armaduras Anti-Noise, que obtiene su poder de las canciones de sus portadoras.**

**Pero eso cambiaría con la llegada de un nuevo Héroe, quien creara un mundo de Amor y Paz.**

**Con la Fórmula de la Victoria, hace acto de aparición...**

**¡Kamen Rider Build!**

* * *

Dos años...

Han pasado dos años desde el incidente en el concierto de Zwei Wing y desde que Ryusuke y yo nos hemos convertido en Kamen Riders. Ahora tengo 17, a un par de meses de cumplir los 18, mientras que Ryusuke ya los había cumplido.

Después de mi incidente en el hospital y de la pelea de Ryusuke, más Smash fueron apareciendo, al menos 1 al mes. Intenté hablar con las víctimas pasado un tiempo, pero parece ser que fueron registrados en el Programa de Protección de Testigos, así que estamos muy a oscuras en el misterio detrás de su aparición.

Los medios obviamente siguieron cubrieron dichas peleas haciendo que Build y Cross-Z se hagan con un poco de fama entre los ciudadanos además de, debido a una falta de nombre técnico, llamaron a los Smash como 'Fumei'.

Debo de admitir que el nombre es pegajoso después de un tiempo, pero seguiremos llamándolos Smash como es debido.

Ryusuke y yo por nuestra parte nos hemos vueltos más hábiles con nuestras habilidades durante el paso de estos años, pero aún soy incapaz de activar la Lata RabbitTank Sparkling sin hacerme estallar, además que aun no encontramos la forma de purificar las Smash Bottles.

Respecto a nuestras amigas, mi relación con Miku mejoró desde aquel día en el hospital y Hibiki logró recuperarse por completo de su herida.

Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de Kanade Amou.

Al parecer sus cuerdas vocales quedaron muy dañadas tras el incidente en el concierto, lo cual la obligó a tener que retirarse como cantante, y Tsubasa tuvo que seguir su carrera como solista y a pesar de mi casi nulo conocimiento musical, puedo notar como su canto no tiene esa 'pasión' que tenía antes.

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos de camino a nuestro trabajo en The Flower.

Yo iba vestido con mi, ya a este punto, clásico abrigo el cual se encontraba con algunas cortes cocidos, una camiseta negra, jeans azules y zapatillas deportivas rojas y Ryusuke con una camiseta manga larga blanca, un chaleco sin mangas de color azul, jeans negros y deportivas blancas.

"¿Al final para que jugó el Dragón?" me pregunto mi amigo mientras caminábamos. "El no puede gastar dinero, y tampoco es que necesite algo"

"¿Quizás él quería sentirse incluido?" supuse igual de confuso.

De repente sentí como algo caía y golpeaba mi cabeza. "¡Ouch!" grite mientras me agarraba la zona golpeada. "¿Y a ti que te paso?" me pregunto Ryusuke al oír mi grito. "Algo me golpeo la cabeza" le explique mientras sobaba mi cabeza. Al bajar la mirada, me sorprendí al ver el objeto que me golpeó: una rama de árbol bastante gruesa.

"¿Y esto de donde salio esto?" pregunte en voz alta, hasta que vi arriba. Lo que vi hizo que quisiera darme una palmada en la cara. Ryusuke al llevar su vista hacia donde estaba viendo yo, comenzó a reír.

Si se preguntan qué es lo que estábamos viendo, pues era Hibiki, quien estaba trepada en un árbol con un gato entre sus brazos y sujetándose al tronco como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Debes de estar bromeando..." murmure al verla. "¡Onibiki!" le llame por del apodo que le di.

Si lo se, no muy original pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

La chica al oír el llamado, bajo su mirada hacia nosotros. "Emm... hola" nos saludo la chica con una expresión avergonzada. "¿Que estas haciendo allí arriba?" le pregunto Ryusuke, tratando de aguantarse la risa.

"Pues... este gatito trepó a este árbol y no podía bajar" nos explicó.

"Y déjame adivinar... tu te quedaste atorada allí arriba también" dije con un tono decepcionado. El árbol era alto y si te caes te podrías herir, razón para planear la subida y bajada de antemano, cosa que Hibiki obviamente no hizo. "¿Verdad?"

"...sí" admitió con vergüenza la chica.

"¿Qué haremos contigo?" murmure mientras meneaba la cabeza.

Ryusuke y yo nos volteamos a vernos el uno al otro, y casi como si pudiéramos leer nuestros pensamientos hicimos un puño con la mano derecha y...

"Piedra, papel o tijeras" dijimos al mismo tiempo, con ambos haciendo papel. "Una vez más" dijimos al jugar otra ronda, terminando en empate otra vez. "Una vez más" repetimos, con otro empate. "Emm... chicos, ¿que hacen?" pregunto Hibiki desde el árbol.

Yo me voltee un segundo a verla, para volver a poner mi atención al juego y llevarme la decepción de que había hecho piedra y Ryusuke papel. "Mala suerte amigo, tu vas por ella" me dije con una sonrisa presumida.

Yo solo bufe molesto, para después caminar hacia la base del árbol.

Una vez que estuve fuera del área visual de Hibiki, saque de mi abrigo la Ninja Fullbottle y le di una agitada. La energía comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, haciendo que se sienta tan ligero como una pluma.

Rápidamente trepe el árbol como un ninja, logrando llegar con Hibiki y el gato. "Yoh!" dije con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de Hibiki, la cual denotaba sorpresa.

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido?" me pregunto. "Soy más ágil de lo que parezco" conteste con una sonrisa presumida. "Ahora entrégame al gato y súbete a mi espalda" le indique mientras extendía un brazo para recibir al gato.

"¡¿Eh?!" grito Hibiki bastante confusa. "Los bajaré del árbol en brazos" le confirme.

Normalmente eso sería peligroso, ya que solo podría contar con uno de mis brazos mientras llevo al gato, pero con la habilidades ninja que poseo en estos momentos podré hacerlo.

"¿Estás seguro?" me pregunto desconfiada. "Tu solo confía en mí" le dije con una sonrisa segura.

Ella duró unos segundos antes de darme al gato, quien aferro sus garras MUY profundo en mi ropa y piel, y de subirse firme a mi espalda. Ya con los pasajeros seguros, sonreí con confianza"Ok ahora vamos a ba-"

***CRACK!***

Al oír ese sonido y sin perder mi sonrisa, baje mi mirada a la base de la rama la cual se estaba rompiendo.

...creo que no conté con el aumento de peso en una parte de la rama.

...

...

Esto va a doler mucho.

"¡Sujetate!" le grite a Hibiki.

Antes de que la rama se rompiera por completo, logre brincar de la rama y aterrizar parado, sin dejar caer al gato o a Hibiki.

Un fuerte dolor se asomo en mis rodillas, mientras sentía como mi esqueleto se sacudía con el impacto.

Hibiki, al darse cuenta que estaba en el suelo se bajó de mi espalda y me vio con una sonrisa. "¡Muchas gracias Tsukuro!" me agradeció, antes de fijarse que no había cambiado de pose. "¿E-Estas bien?" me pregunto preocupada. "Lo estaré, pero resentiré esto cuando cumpla cuarenta" le conteste con una broma, mientras apretaba los dientes.

La Botella Ninja es genial para agilidad y trepar, pero no para recibir este tipo de impactos.

Ryusuke se acercó a mi y con una palma en la espalda, me obligó a volver a pararme. "Ya no seas exagerado" me dijo con una sonrisa. "Si crees que no duele inténtalo tú la próxima vez"

Un maullido llamó nuestra atención, volviéndola al gato que seguía entre mis brazos. "Pobrecito, debes de tener hambre" le dijo Hibiki mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Fue en ese instante que note la ropa de Hibiki. Era el Uniforme femenino de la Academia Lydian. "Oye Hibiki, ¿no tenía que ir a algún sitio hoy?" le pregunté serio, mientras tenía un tic en el ojo.

Ella tardó en procesar lo que le dije, antes de comenzar a alarmarse. "¡Voy a llegar tarde el primer día!" grito para comenzar a moverse de izquierda a derecha rápidamente.

"¿Que voy a hacer? ¿que voy hacer?" murmuraba mientras tenía un ataque de pánico, antes de parar y girase hacia nosotros. "¡Ya se! ¡¿Alguno de los dos me podría excusar?!" nos dijo, o más bien nos suplico Hibiki.

Yo solo solté un suspiro. "Hibiki... se que te gusta ayudar a otros, a mi también me gusta, pero tienes también que madurar" comencé a dar un pequeño discurso. "Y para hacer eso, debes de afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos, por muy buen intencionados sean" finalice mientras acariciaba al animal entre mis brazos.

Hibiki comenzó a ponerme ojitos de perro. "Ugh... ayúdame con esto Ryusuke" le pedí a mi amigo, el cual no me contestó. Al voltearme , me encontré que él no estaba allí, si no que estaba corriendo en dirección al restaurante.

"¡Descuida Tsukuro, tu ve a dejar a Hibiki! ¡Yo te cubro!" fue lo ultimo que oí de el antes de desaparecer al girar en una esquina.

"..." fue mi respuesta al ver este acto de traición. Al volver a ver a Hibiki, ella estaba seguía usando esos ojos. Solté un suspiro y tragándome mi palabras conteste. "Esta bien, pero es la última vez Onibiki"

Al oír mi respuesta, la chica comenzó a saltar contenta. Yo solo negué con mi cabeza, mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa.

Esa risa desapareció al instante al captar un MUY mal olor.

"Ew..." se asqueo Hibiki al detectar el mismo olor. "¿A qué huele?" Me pregunto, mientras se tapaba la boca y la nariz con las manos.

Ese olor me era familiar... huele más o menos a orina... de...

...

Baje mi mirada hacia mi pecho, notando como en la zona que estaba sosteniendo al gato se estaba formando una mancha negruzca, tibia y maloliente. Hibiki al seguir mi mirada, dejo salir un jadeo sorprendido.

...

...

...

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" grité hacia el cielo. "¡Que no se moje mi abrigo!"

Vaya comienzo de semana, ¿verdad?.

* * *

**(Academia Lydian, Salón)**

Sin sorprenderme Hibiki llego tarde, aún después de venir corriendo todo el camino hasta aquí, con una parada forzada por ella misma para comprarle algo de comer a esa bola de pelos. Y si se preguntan el por qué no usamos la Machine Builder... ¿Están bromeando?

Digo... Si es cierto, antes la usaba para acortar camino, pero intentaba que nadie que me conociera la viera por 3 razones:

1\. No tengo licencia para motocicleta, 2. No tengo dinero para poder comprar una, así que no sabría como explicar el por que de repente tengo una y 3. esa cosa es demasiado llamativa ahora. Muchos han visto a Build ir y llegar con ella de vez en cuando.

Sería como pegarme un letrero diciendo: 'Soy Kamen Rider Build'.

Pero creo que me desvié del tema principal, ¿cierto?

Ahora mismo Hibiki estaba siendo regañada por su profesora, para mí diversión.

"Así que señorita Tachibana... Le importaría explicar por qué llegó tarde... ¿Y que es ese olor?" Le cuestionó la profesora, tapándose la nariz al final.

Hibiki comenzó a reír nerviosa, dándome una mirada de reojo, la cual le doy una mirada de molestia y un suspiro resignado.

"Es mi culpa" 'admití'. "La estuve entreteniendo más de la cuenta. Lo siento" finalice dando una reverencia.

La Profesora me miró unos segundos, antes de suspirar. "Tachibana, ve a tu asiento" dijo entre dientes.

Al oír eso, la cara de Tachibana se iluminó y con una sonrisa se dirige a su puesto. Yo solo le di una mirada queriendo decir 'Me debes una'. "Y usted señor..." Se dirigió a mi.

Al verla a los ojos, sentí como un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. "Que no se vuelva a repetir" me dijo con una voz que me hizo temblar.

"S...sí señora" respondí, sintiendo que había vuelto a ser un infante.

* * *

**(Más Tarde, en The Flower)**

"Lamento el retraso" dije al entrar al restaurante una hora más tarde.

"¡Pues ya iba siendo hora Tsukuro!" Me gritó Ryusuke desde la cocina. "Sé que dije que te cubriría, pero no pensé que te tardarías una hora, tienes suerte de que hoy sea un día lento"

Yo solo suspiré molesto. "Tuve que volver al departamento a tomar una ducha y cambiarme la ropa" le expliqué mientras tomaba mi delantal. "Y no quiero hablar del por qué"

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo. "Oye ¿Y la jefa?" le pregunté confuso al no verla en la cocina. "Salió a hacer unos trámites" me respondió. "Ya veo"

Estaba a punto de tomar la libreta para las órdenes, pero entonces sonó mi Build Phone: Era una alerta por ataque de Smash. "Tienes que estar..."

Me quité el Delantal y lo puse de regreso en el perchero. "Ryusuke, prepárate" le dije, mientras sacaba mi Build Driver y lo colocaba en mi cintura.

Ryusuke, ya con su Driver listo, se puso a mi lado mientras llamaba a Cross-Z Dragon el cual salió de su chaleco.

El saco su Dragon Fullbottle y estaba listo para insertarla en el Dragón, antes que lo detuviera. "¡No aquí!" Le grité. "No quiero limpiar el desastre. Hagámoslo afuera" le indique, apuntando a la puerta trasera. "Hehe, lo siento"

Ya afuera, ambos colocamos nuestras botellas en nuestros respectivos aparatos.

_**RABBIT! TANK!/ WAKE UP!**_

_**BEST MATCH!/ CROSS-Z DRAGON!**_

Ambos comenzamos a girar las manivelas de nuestros Drivers generando nuestros Snap Ride Builder.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

_¡Henshin!_

_**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT!/ WAKE UP BURNING!**_

_**RABBITTANK!/ GET CROSS-Z DRAGON!**_

_**YEAH!**_

Los Snap Builders se cerraron, completando nuestras armaduras. A continuación, saque mi Build Phone e inserte la Lion Fullbottle.

_**BUILD CHANGE!**_

Con la Machine Builder lista, ambos nos subimos y fuimos a gran velocidad a la dirección donde recibimos la alerta de Smash.

Unos minutos más tarde, habíamos llegado a la zona indicada y allí estaba el monstruo: su mitad inferior era de aspecto robótico al igual que el Strong Smash, su cuerpo superior tenía un aspecto que solo podía definir como "plano" con ojos verdes y sus manos parecían estar divididas en tres segmentos unidos por barras de acero.

Era un Press Smash.

Este era uno complicado. Es la primera vez que vemos uno además que en la serie nunca se vio sus habilidades.

Cross-Z decide ir primero al ataque, haciendo aparecer su Beat Closer, mientras que yo convierto de nuevo mi moto en un teléfono. El comenzó a dar un par de cortes, los cuales fueron bloqueados por las extrañas manos del mutante.

El Smash elevo uno de sus brazos y los dejó caer sobre el Rider, quien logró parar el golpe con su espada. "Heh, ¿eso es todo lo que tie-" se intentó burlar mi compañero, pero fue interrumpido cuando de repente su cuerpo cayó de golpe en el suelo, dejando una grieta en el.

Eso tuvo que doler...

Viendo que mi compañero necesitaba ayuda, usó mi Rabbit Foot Shoes para saltar directamente hacia el Smash y darle una drop kick, causando un poco más de daño con mi llanta de tanque y haciendo que retrocediera.

"Oye ¿estás bien?" le pregunté mientras le ofrecía una mano, la cual aceptó. "Si, si. Ugh este tipo golpea duro" me dijo mientras se paraba usando mi mano y su espada como soporte. "Se que bloquee el golpe, pero de repente sentí un segundo más fuerte"

Ummm... si recuerdo bien mis clases de física, una prensa hidráulica funcionan de tal manera que, aplicando poca fuerza en un punto, hace aparecer en otro punto de mayor área una fuerza mayor. ¿Puede ser que este Smash utilice ese principio para atacar?

No tuve más tiempo para pensar ya que el Smash se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Doy un brinco hacia la izquierda mientras que Cross-Z salto hacia la derecha, evadiendo el ataque.

Hago aparecer mi Drill Crusher en modo pistola y abro fuego en contra del Smash, mientras que Ryusuke comenzó a cargar su espada.

_**HIPPARE! HIPPARE!**_

Su espada comenzó a ser cubierta con energía que parecía barras de sonido. Por mi parte, decidí arriesgarme e atacar cuerpo a cuerpo con mi Drill Crusher en modo espada. Le di unos cuantos golpes y estocadas, los cuales le hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos pero este se recompuso y me intentó dar un golpe que logre esquive, haciendo que impacte en un muro, el cual básicamente explotó.

Aprovechando su distracción, Cross-Z corrió hacia el, apunto de darle un golpe horizontal con su espada.

_**MILLION HIT!**_

El golpe dio de lleno causando una pequeña explosión, enviando a volar al Smash hacia el centro de la calle abandonada.

El Smash, herido pero no derrotado, se levanto y golpeo el suelo, causando que una onda de choque viaje a través del piso hacia nosotros, volteando varios autos de paso.

Acumule lo más rápido que pude energía en el Rabbit Foot Shoes y, agarrando del cuello a Cross-Z, doy un salto hacia el techo de un edificio esquivando la onda, la cual destrozó la zona donde estábamos junto a la fachada de varios edificios.

Ok, eso fue peligroso.

Si no podemos pelear cuerpo a cuerpo o en el suelo, eso significa que "_La Fórmula de la Victoria está decidida_" dije con una sonrisa bajo el casco, mientras tomaba dos nuevas Fullbottles de mi holder. "¿Ya se te ocurrió algo para derrotarlo?" me pregunto Cross-Z.

Yo solo asentí, mientras comenzaba a agitar las dos nuevas Fullbottles. "Solo mantenerlo a distancia" le indique, para después girar las tapas de las botellas e insertarlas en mi Driver.

_**TAKA! GATLING!**_

_**BEST MATCH!**_

Mientras comenzaba a girar la manivela de mi Driver, Cross-Z me dio un pulgar arriba y salto a otro techo, donde comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego azul al Smash, quien se intentó cubrir con sus brazos.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"_Build Up_" dije y con tubos junto a un estallido de luz, mi armadura fue cambiada.

_**TENKUU NO ABARENBOU!**_

_**HAWKGATLING! YEAH!**_

Extendí mis Solstall Wings y di el vuelo, comenzando a golpear al Smash a altas velocidad con las alas. El Smash intenta golpearme, pero es interrumpido por otra bola de fuego de Cross-Z.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, me apoyo en el y lo uso de trampolín para ganar altura rápidamente. En el cielo a gran altitud, manifesté mi HawkGatlinger y comencé a caer en picado, mientras comenzaba a hacer girar el barril de mi arma.

_**10! 20! 30! 40! 50! 60! 70! 80! 90!**_

Mientras que en el suelo, Cross-Z seguía lanzando bolas de fuego al Smash quien, ya harto, tomó un automóvil destruido, lo levantó y le dio un poderoso golpe, el cual lo mandó a volar en contra del Rider.

Al ver el "proyectil" venir, Cross-Z salta directo hacia él, logrando aterrizar sobre el capo del auto y haciendo que comience a rotar en el aire.

Esperando al momento perfecto, el Rider dio un salto más, dirigiéndose en contra del Smash.

Durante el trayecto, giro un par de veces la manivela de su Driver, provocando que su brazo izquierdo fuera cubierto en llamas azules aún más intensas que antes.

_**READY, GO!**_

El Smash intenta golpearlo en medio del aire, pero Cross-Z logra esquivarlo usando una bola de fuego en su mano derecha la cual hizo explotar, alterando su trayectoria. "Ahora tengo el sentimiento..."

_**DRAGONIC FINISH!**_

"¡DE QUE NO PODEMOS PERDER!" Grito antes de impactar un Uppercut en el Smash, mandándolo a volar directamente hacia mi.

_**100! FULL BULLETS!**_

Un gráfico circular se forma alrededor del Smash, atrapándolo en el centro de este. Apunte mi arma hacia el y tire el gatillo. "HawkGatlinger: Full Burst!"

Decenas de balas con forma de aves comenzaron a salir disparadas en contra del Smash. Cuando la última bala hizo contacto, una gran explosión de llamas verdes cubrió al mutante, quien cayó de regreso al suelo.

Con el Smash derrotado, me acerque a él con una botella vacía. Como siempre, la botella absorbió su esencia, dejando atrás a un muy confuso humano, quien estaba vistiendo algo parecido a un uniforme.

Era el mismo que vestían los Smash de los últimos años. Otra evidencia de que algo parecido a Faust existía en este mundo. "Ugh... ¿donde estoy?" se preguntó el tipo.

"Tranquilo, todo está bien" le dije mientras que deshacía mi arma y guardaba las alas de la armadura en un intento de no asustarlo más. Prontamente una sirena policíaca se comenzó a acercar.

Y esa era nuestra señal para irnos.

Estaba por insertar la botella Lion de nuevo en mi teléfono, pero este comenzó a sonar. Era la jefa.

...

...

...

...Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

Apunte un dedo al techo de un edificio de manera de señal para Ryusuke, el cual asintió y me siguió hacia allí. Ya en el tejado, conteste la llamada y puse el altavoz. "Hola Jefa ¿que ocurre?" le salude aun sin quitarme esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar. "Chicos ¿donde están? dejaron el restaurante desocupado"

"Es que algo importante nos surgió a Ryusuke y a mi, así que tuvimos que ir rápido" le conté una verdad a medias. "Dejaron el restaurante desatendido y los clientes se están quejando" espera, ¿clientes? al ver la hora en el teléfono, veo que es la hora del almuerzo.

Además que creo que... olvidamos el colocar el letrero de cerrado, ¿cierto? "Lo siento chicos, pero tendré que deducirle el sueldo de este mes... de nuevo" agregó lo ultimo con un suspiro.

Al oír eso, ambos nos pusimos blancos del miedo. Ya de por si nosotros apenas llegamos a fin de mes con lo que ganábamos en el restaurante, así que otro bajón en nuestro sueldo era fatal.

La llamada se cortó y yo solo caí de rodillas, para después comenzar a agarrar aire y gritar:

"¡MALDICIÓN!"

* * *

**(Academia Lydian, horas después)**

_Hibiki entró a su nueva habitación junto a su compañera de cuarto Miki, para después dejarse caer al piso de espalda, agotada psicológicamente después de un largo primer día._

_"Apenas es el primer día y siento que me he subido a una montaña rusa emocional más de 100 veces" se quejo Hibiki en el suelo. "Me siento maldita..."_

_"Bueno la mitad de esa maldición viene por tener una mente tan dispersa" le comento en broma Miku. "Y la otra mitad por meter tus narices en los asuntos de los demás"_

_"¡Llámalo ayudar a los demás!" le gritó Hibiki, mientras rodaba en el suelo. "Es mi Hobby, sabes"_

_"Si, pero tu lo llevas muy lejos. La gente normal no prestan sus libros de texto" le recrimino Miku. "Esta bien, siempre puedo ver el tuyo" le respondió Hibiki mientras se echaba sobre la mesa de la habitación. "Tonta..." murmuró Miku en voz baja._

_Fue entonces que la atención de Hibiki recayó en la revista que estaba en la mesa, la cual tenía a Tsubasa en la portada. "¡Santo cielo! ¡El nuevo CD de Tsubasa sale mañana! ¡Ella es tan genial!"_

_Miku solo sonrió, mientras observaba como su amiga comenzaba a abrazar la revista. "Si te inscribiste a esta academia fue para seguir sus pasos, ¿correcto?" le comento a su amiga. "Ella debió de dejar una gran impresión en ti" _

_"Si, pero no la he visto en ningún lugar hoy" dijo Hibiki algo decaída. "Se que ella es famosa y todo eso, y sé que no tengo que esperar que ella se encuentre conmigo, pero..."_

_Entonces Hibiki tiro el cuello de su camisa, viendo la cicatriz con forma de la note Forte en su pecho. Un recordatorio constante de aquel evento de hace dos años. _

_'Estoy segura que yo habría muerto aquel día, sino fuera por Zwei Wing y aquellos sujetos en armadura. Pero cuando salí del hospital, las únicas noticias que escuche fue sobre el retiro de Kanade y como hubo muy pocos sobrevivientes. Supuestamente solamente fueron los dos sujetos en armadura quienes salvaron a esos pocos, así que ¿fue la parte donde Zwei Wing peleó también solo mi imaginación?' se cuestionaba Hibiki, para después comenzar a ver por la ventana. _

_'Siento que si conociera a Tsubasa, podría decirme qué pasó aquel día. Además, cuales podrían ser las posibilidades de volver a ver a aquellos sujetos otra vez'_

* * *

**(En las afueras de la ciudad, Noche)**

_Los soldados veían expectantes al horizonte, esperando lo que venía. Los estruendos comenzaban a acercarse. _

_Destrozando todo a su paso, los Noise habían llegado, incluyendo uno de tamaño colosal._

_A la primera vista de las criaturas, todos los soldados abrieron fuego con todo lo que tenían desde rifles de asalto hasta misiles, pero rápidamente mostraron ser inefectivos contra los Noise, quienes simplemente los desfasaba como fantasmas._

_El comandante solamente podía apretar sus puños y dientes en frustración. "¿De verdad las armas convencionales no funcionan contra ellos?"_

_De repente, un armonioso canto inundó el campo de batalla. "Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron" el coronel comenzó a buscar la fuente, siendo un helicóptero, del cual Tsubasa salto, siendo rodeada por una poderosa luz._

**(Zetto Ame no Habakiri)**

_Una vez que la luz atenuó Tsubasa usaba su Symphogear, el cual cambió durante los dos años desde la pelea en el concierto. Ahora tenía partes en color blancos, además de mayor cantidad de armadura en sus hombros y piernas, desde las cuales se extendieron dos grandes espadas, reemplazando las cuchillas de antes._

_"Tsubasa, coopera con la primera sección por ahora. Veamos que van a hacer" le ordenó Genjuro desde la base. "No, puedo hacer esto sola" le contestó la cantante desobedeciendo la orden, mientras desenfundaba su katana. "¡Tsubasa!"_

_Tsubasa corrió de enfrente a los Noise, para después colocar una mano en el suelo y comenzar a girar en su propio eje, cortando a todos los Noise con las espadas en sus tobillos._

**REVERSE RAKSHASA**

_Una vez que gran parte de los Noise fueron destruidos, la peliazul usa su mano para darse impulso y elevarse a gran altura, para después comenzar a generar decenas de espadas, las cuales dejó caer sobre las criaturas, acabando con otra gran cantidad._

**ONE THOUSAND TEARS**

_Una vez que ella aterrizó, tomo su katana con ambas manos, para que después esta se transformara en una espada gigante. Con su nueva arma, Tsubasa fue cara a cara contra un Noise gigante. En eso, por el rabillo de su ojo, noto como dos individuos estaban viendo su pelea. Sin embargo, su atención volvió hacia su enemigo. _

_Con un salto, Tsubasa superó en altura a su enemigo, y mientras preparaba para dar un golpe al aire, la hoja de su espada se llenó en electricidad azul, la cual fue lanzada como una cuchilla de energía en contra del Noise una vez que la cantante dio su golpe._

**AZURE FLASH**

_La cuchilla de energía al alcanzar su objeto, lo cortó como si fuera mantequilla derretida, dejando una marca en el suelo y provocando que las dos mitades del Noise estallaran._

**(Fin de la Canción)**

_Una vez que la lucha terminó, Tsubasa recordó a las figuras que la observaban. Rápidamente comenzó a buscarlos con la mirada, más sin embargo, ya no se encontraban allí. "¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?"_

_Sin que ella lo supiese, las figuras habían abandonado el lugar en una motocicleta. _

* * *

**(Un poco más alejados de la zona de la lucha)**

"Oh vamos..." se quejó Ryusuke, con su armadura puesta, mientras montaba en la Machine Builder conmigo. "Tenía tantas ganas de desahogarme por lo de hoy con esas babosas"

Yo, al igual que el con mi armadura puesta, suspire igual de frustrado. "Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no podemos con Tsubasa cerca" le volví a explicar.

"Es obvio que ella trabaja con una organización muy poderosa considerando el cómo se encubrió tanta información sobre los ataques de los Noise, sin mencionar su equipo. Sería muy malo que nos intentaran arrestar o peor, que confisquen nuestros Build Drivers"

"Lo se... pero igual... ¡me siento tan frustrado!" grito Ryusuke con todo el aire en sus pulmones.

Yo solo deje salir un bostezo. Ya era muy tarde después de todo.

* * *

**(Academia Lydian, Cafetería)**

_Era la hora del almuerzo, Hibiki y Miku se encontraban comiendo en la cafetería de la escuela mientras discutían sobre el último ataque de los Noise que sucedió la noche pasada._

_"De acuerdo a la Fuerzas de Autodefensa y al Equipo de Respuesta a Desastres Especiales, la evacuación guiada a sido completada y el daño se mantuvo al mínimo" dijo Miku leyendo en voz alta el artículo sobre el tema en su teléfono. "Pasó muy cerca de aquí, ¿cierto?"_

_"Si" acordó Hibiki mientras se echaba otro poco de arroz a la boca. "¿y qué pasa con los tipos en armaduras? ¿hay algo sobre ellos?" _

_"Dame un segundo" le pidió Miku mientras buscaba en su teléfono. "Aquí hay algo: 'Testigos afirman que el día de ayer, respondiendo a la aparición de un nuevo Fumei, los dos héroes en armadura que aparecieron hace dos años lo derrotaron y curaron. Aún no hay nada de información sobre la identidad u origen de estos héroes, o sobre cómo personas se transforman en Fumei'"_

_"Son tan geniales" comentó con ilusión Hibiki sin parar de comer. _

_"¿Por que cada vez que se mencionan a los Noise o Fumei preguntas por ellos?" le pregunto Miku. "Por que ellos me salvaron la vida en el concierto aquel día. Quisiera saber más de ellos, para poder agradecerles en persona" le respondió con honestidad Hibiki, llevándose una mano por sobre su pecho, donde tenía su cicatriz._

_Miku al oír la respuesta de su amiga, solo pudo negar con una sonrisa, para después guardar su teléfono. Fue entonces que oyeron una gran conmoción en la cafetería._

_"¡Es Tsubasa Kazanari!" se logró escuchar entre el murmullo, captando la atención de Hibiki, quien rápidamente se paró de su asiento para buscar a la cantante, pero termina chocando con alguien. Antes de poder disculparse, se dio cuenta que esa persona era de hecho, Tsubasa._

_Al verla, Hibiki se quedó muda con la pregunta que había esperado hacer por dos años atrapada en su garganta. Tsubasa apuntó a un costado de su boca, lo cual hizo que Hibiki viera esa zona en su propia cara._

_Encontrándose que tenía unos granos de arroz pegados en la cara. _

_"Tienes algo en tu cara" le dijo la cantante, antes de irse de la cafetería._

* * *

**(Salón de clase, más tarde)**

_"¡ESO FUE TERRIBLE!" grito Hibiki mientras enterraba su cabeza en su escritorio, muy avergonzada. "¡Ella debe pensar que soy una rarita total!"_

_"Pues no estaría equivocada" le comento Miku, burlándose de la desgracia de su amiga, mientras hacía un trabajo._

_"¿Vas a terminar pronto con eso?" le pregunto a su amiga. "Parece que no" le respondió Miku aun ordenando su trabajo, para la decepción de Hibiki. "Oh, lo había olvidado. Hoy sale a la venta el nuevo CD de Tsubasa, ¿cierto? ¿Pero no son los CD un poco anticuados?" _

_"Los CD de primera edición siempre vienen con material extra" le respondió Hibiki como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "Entonces probablemente ya se hayan agotado" le comento Miku._

_Esto hizo que Hibiki se sobresaltara. "¡Tienes razón! ¡Tengo que ir rápido a la tienda!" recogiendo todas sus cosas, Hibiki se prepara para irse de inmediato. "¡Nos vemos después!" _

_Miku solo miro como su mejor amiga se iba del salón corriendo como una bala. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que suspirara y sacara su teléfono, enviándole un mensaje a alguien._

* * *

**(En The Flower)**

Me encontraba limpiando las mesas después de una larga jornada de trabajo, y déjeme decirles que me encontraba agotado. Debido a la reducción en nuestros sueldos, Ryusuke y yo hemos estado trabajando como locos para poder compensarlo con propinas.

No tuvimos unas muy buenas.

Una vez limpias, yo me senté en la barra y deje salir un suspiro cansado, el cual fue seguido por un segundo proveniente de Ryusuke. "Largo día ¿eh?" me dijo con poca energía. "Sip... ya quiero ir a la cama..." le conteste de igual manera.

_**YOU'VE GOT MAIL!**_

Al oír el anuncio, saque mi Build Phone y abrí la app de mensajes para ver quien era. Para mi sorpresa, era Miku.

* * *

Miku: Hola Tsukuro! Te quería pedir un favor

Tsukuro: Por supuesto.

Tsukuro: Que necesitas?

Miku: Hibiki salió a comprar un CD y quería ver si puedes acompañarla

Tsukuro: Vamos Miku, ella no tiene 5 años

Tsukuro: Puede cuidarse ella sola

Miku: Tu conoces a Hibiki y lo dispersa que es

Miku: En especial cuando está demasiado exaltada

Miku: Podría quedarse atorada en un árbol intentando atajar camino.

* * *

Yo al leer eso solo solté un bufido molesto.

"O intentando bajar un gato malagradecido" murmure en voz baja molesto.

* * *

Miku: Por favor Tsukuro, te lo pido de favor

Tsukuro: ...

Tsukuro: De acuerdo

Tsukuro: Pero ambas me deben una ahora.

* * *

Suspire en resignación, tomando mi abrigo. "Ryusuke, voy saliendo" le dije mientras me ponía dicha prenda. "¿Ya vas a ir al departamento?" me pregunto. "Desearía. Miku me pidió que acompañara a Hibiki a comprar algo" le conteste.

"¿Eh iras?" me pregunto. "Ya se lo prometí" le conteste, mientras me aseguraba de llevar todas mis cosas, incluyendo mi Driver y mis botellas.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme, la jefa sale de la cocina. "Oh, chicos ¿ya van saliendo?" nos preguntó. "Yo si, voy a acompañar a Hibiki a comprar algo al barrio comercial" le respondí. "¿Y tu Ryusuke?"

"Pues yo iba a ir directamente al departamento, ¿por?" le respondió/ pregunto Ryusuke, algo desganado. "Si no tienes nada que hacer, ¿te puedo pedir que acompañes a Tsukuro y compres ingredientes?" le pidió con una sonrisa suplicante.

Ryusuke puso una cara de desagrado y antes de poder decir algo en contra, la jefa se le adelantó. "Si lo haces, te aumentaré el sueldo de regreso" le mencionó la Jefa.

"¡LO HARÉ DE INMEDIATO!" respondió de inmediato Ryusuke, con una energía que no parecía tener antes, para después agárrame del cuello de mi camiseta y arrastrarme hacia la salida. "¡Vamos Tsukuro!"

"¡De acuerdo pero no me arrastres!" le grité, pero terminaron cayendo en oídos sordos. Unos minutos de ser arrastrado más tarde, estábamos cerca del barrio comercial buscando a Hibiki, a quien me encontramos corriendo con todo lo que tenia cantando algo así como "CD... Material Extra... CD... Material Extra"

"¡Hey! ¡Onibiki!" grite logrando llamar su atención. "¡Ah! ¡Tsukuro! ¡Ryusuke!" dijo la chica antes de acercarse a nosotros. "¿Que están haciendo aquí a esta hora?" nos preguntó. "Vamos al barrio comercial a comprar algunas cosas para el restaurante ¿y tu?" le pregunté fingiendo ignorancia. Ryusuke me miro raro y antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo, le doy una mirada diciendo 'No digas nada'.

"Pues también voy allí ¡hoy salio el nuevo CD de Tsubasa y quiero obtener uno antes de que se agote!" nos explicó con entusiasmo. "Entonces creo que deberías apurarte" le comento Ryusuke. "¡Es cierto!" grito Hibiki antes de intentar cruzar la calle, pero le salio la luz roja. "¡Oh vamos!"

Mientras esperábamos que la luz cambiará, una idea se me cruzó por la mente. "¿Carrera hacia la tienda?" les pregunté con una sonrisa. "¡El que pierda paga por el CD!" dijo Ryusuke mientras se ponía en posición para correr con todo. "¡Prepárense para perder" comentó Hibiki con un tono desafiante.

Una vez que la luz cambió a verde, los tres salimos corriendo con todo hacia la tienda. Unos 10 minutos después, habíamos llegado a la meta con Hibiki en último lugar, quien al parar comienza a jadear cansada. "Creo que debes de bajarle al arroz" le comentó bromeando con una sonrisa. "Oh trotar un poco más" le siguió molestando Ryusuke con el mismo tono burlón. "Muy... cansada... para golpearlos" dijo la chica intentando recuperar el aliento.

Ryusuke y yo nos reímos un poco, hasta que notamos partículas negras volando en la brisa. Era carbón, lo cual solo significaba una cosa...

"¡Hibiki hay que salir de aquí ahora!" grite mientras tomaba su mano e intentaba llevarla a una zona segura. "¿Eh? ¿Por qu-" me intento preguntar hasta que vio dentro de la tienda, donde había montones de carbón. "¡Noise!"

Teníamos que sacar a Hibiki de aquí. Incluso si nos transformarnos ahora, ella correría peligro ¡Y NO PERMITIRÉ LO QUE SUCEDIÓ ESE DÍA SE REPITA!

Ryusuke, Hibiki y yo estábamos apunto de abandonar la zona, pero entonces un grito llamó nuestra atención. "¡Alguien está en problemas!" grito Hibiki para después zafarse de nuestro agarre e ir a buscar la fuente del grito. "¡Hibiki espera!" le grite, pero me ignoró. "Esto es terrible" murmure antes de seguirla junto a Ryusuke

Prontamente encontramos a la persona quien dio el grito: una niña, la cual estaba siendo rodeada por los Noise. Hibiki se nos adelantó y logra tomar la mano de la niña, comenzando a correr en dirección contraria a los Noise con nosotros dos siguiéndola, entrando a un callejón. Pero las criaturas nos comenzaron a alcanzar.

"Tsk. Tsukuro, lleva a Hibiki y a la niña a un lugar seguro" me dijo Ryusuke mientras para y encaraba a los Noise, sacando algo de su bolsillo. "Yo los distraeré" me aseguro mientras que comenzaba a agitar su Dragon Fullbottle.

"¡Ryusuke estas-!" Hibiki intento decirle algo. "De acuerdo, ¡Buena suerte!" le dije mientras volvía a correr sin detenerme, teniendo bien sujeta la muñeca de Hibiki, doblando en una esquina del callejón.

"¿En serio es buena idea el dejar solo a Ryusuke?" me pregunto preocupada.

"Por supuesto que sí. Si el dice que puede, entonces yo confió en el. Después de todo es mi mejor amigo" le respondí con una sonrisa confiada, mientras daba una mirada de reojo hacia atrás, notando como llamas azules se asomaban por la esquina.

Seguimos corriendo por un buen rato, pero para nuestra mala suerte, otro grupo de Noise comenzaron a caer desde los tejados. Al ver esto no pude evitar chasquear la lengua en molestia.

Si seguimos corriendo a pie, ellos eventualmente nos alcanzaran.

"Al diablo el secretismo" murmure mientras sacaba mi Build Phone y mi Lion Fullbottle. "Hibiki sujeta a la niña y cuando diga, salta con todas tus fuerzas" le instruí mientras insertaba la botella en el teléfono. "¿Qué piensas hacer?" me pregunto Hibiki confusa.

Apreté la App de motocicleta y lance el teléfono hacia adelante lo más fuerte que pude. "¡Salta!" le grite mientras daba un brinco, siendo seguido por Hibiki.

_**BUILD CHANGE!**_

Cuando caímos, estábamos a bordo de Machine Builder y sin perder ni un segundo, la puse en marcha yendo a máxima velocidad.

"¿¡De donde salio esta moto!? ¿¡Si quieras sabes cómo conducir una!?" me pregunto una alarmada y confusa Hibiki. "¡Después te explico! " le conteste mientras accionaba la App de casco en la pantalla táctil de la motocicleta, provocando que un casco hecho a medida apareciera en la cabeza de cada uno de los pasajeros.

Seguridad primero.

Con gran velocidad dejamos atrás a los Noise que nos perseguían, pero para mi molestia, los Noise con forma de babosa se convirtieron en una variante voladora, con los de aspecto humanoide 'conduciéndolos'.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" murmure. Haciendo un derrape logre salir del callejón, entrando en la autopista.

Un grupo de Noise se nos había logrado adelantar, estando enfrente nuestro para poder atraparnos. "¡Ambas! ¡Sujétense fuerte!" le grite, para a continuación realizar un caballito.

Mientras los Noise de adelante se acercaban, la rueda delantera se comenzó a imbuir con la energía de la Lion Fullbottle formándose una especie de sierra, la cual apenas tocó a los Noise los corto a la mitad y haciéndolos cenizas.

"¿¡Están bien!?" les pregunté mientras volvía a colocar la rueda al suelo. "¿Como hiciste eso? Pensaba que ninguna arma podía matar a los Noise" me pregunto Hibiki. "¡Después!" fue mi respuesta, mientras saltaba de la autopista, buscando un refugio y evitando involucrar a las personas en la autopista en esto.

Tras casi una hora de persecución con varias desviaciones para esquivar a los Noise, evitando que lográramos llegar a algunos de los refugios cercanos, terminamos llegamos a una fabrica de petróleo aparentemente abandonada.

Intente salir de esta zona lo más rápido posible, pero uno de los Noise que nos estaba persiguiendo se volvió en una bala improvisada y se disparó en contra la rueda delantera de mi moto, sacándonos de equilibrio y haciendo que nos caigamos duramente al suelo.

Una vez que Hibiki, la niña y yo nos levantamos, nos vimos totalmente rodeados por las criaturas, con mi Machine Builder en medio del grupo, lejos de nuestro alcance.

Rápidamente me puse delante de las chicas de manera defensiva. "¿Vamos a morir?" nos preguntó la niña bastante asustada. "¡Por supuesto que no van a morir!" grite con determinación, sorprendiendo a ambas. "Mientras yo esté aquí... ¡No dejare que ninguna de ustedes muera! ¡Les asegurare un mañana!"

"Eso es cierto" dijo Hibiki detrás de mí. "No importa lo que suceda..." siguió Hibiki, mientras que yo sacaba mi Build Driver de mi abrigo, junto a las Botellas Rabbit y Tank. "¡No puede rendir tu vida y aceptar la muerte!"

Fue entonces que, antes de poder colocar mi Driver en mi cintura, en aquella fábrica aparentemente abandonada, resonó una canción.

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron"

Detrás de mí, una luz se formó, iluminando el área en la que nos encontrábamos. Al voltear a ver el origen, pude apreciar como dicha luz parecía provenir del pecho de Hibiki. "¿Pero qué demonios?" fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que dicha luz se convirtiera en un enorme pilar de luz.

Después de que la luz se desvaneciera, Hibiki cayó de rodillas en aparente dolor, mientras era rodeada por una especie de campo de energía. "¡Hibiki!" me intente acercar, pero entonces el campo se expandió, empujándome hacia atrás.

A continuación y para mi horror, cosas a las cuales solo puedo llamar como monstruosidades mecánicas surgieron de su cuerpo, para después regresar dentro de ella y repetir el proceso.

Una vez que terminó dicho proceso, me sorprendió bastante el resultado final. Hibiki vestía un traje naranjo, negro y blanco, con guantes y botas negras, audífonos blancos con negro y enormes guanteletes blancos.

Era una armadura muy parecida a la que uso Kanade el día del concierto.

Cuando me acerque a ver si se encontraba bien, me pareció haber visto una mirada malvada y sádica en la cara de Hibiki por un segundo.

* * *

**(Cuartel General de la Segunda División)**

_Todos en el cuartel se encontraban trabajando al máximo, tratando de lograr localizar la locación en que la mayor parte de Noise se encontraba. Genjuro y Ryoko se encontraban supervisando la operación, mientras que Tsubasa esperaba que les diera las coordenadas para actuar. _

_Kanade, quien se encontraba en la basa por cuestiones de seguridad, se percató de algo en la pantalla principal. "Miren, varias señales de Noise están desapareciendo en el centro"_

_Al oír eso, uno de los encargados proyecto en la pantalla la grabación de una cámara de seguridad, mostrando cómo Cross-Z se encontraba acabando con los Noise con su espada o con ráfagas de fuego._

_"Aaah ya, eso lo explica" dijo en la ex-cantante voz alta, antes de apoyar su cabeza en su mano, aparentemente aburrida. _

_Pero Tsubasa sabía que allí eso no era aburrimiento. _

_Era tristeza. _

_Ella apretó los puños, frustrada al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado. _

_De repente, una alerta inundó el cuartel. "¡Una enorme fuente de energía a aparecido!" informó uno de los subordinados. "¡He logrado aislar la señal! ¡Posición identificada!" anuncio otra empleada. "¡Estamos identificando un gran aumento de energía diferente a los Noise!"_

_"¡Identifiquen esa onda!" ordenó Ryoko, para que unos segundos después, se sorprendiera con el resultado. "Esto es... ¿Una onda Aufwachen?"_

_Prontamente la identificación de la onda apareció en la pantalla._

**code:**

**GUNGNIR**

_Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. "¡Imposible! ¿¡Gungnir!?" exclamo impactado Genjuro, mientras que ambas, Kanade y Tsubasa, veían la pantalla con los ojos totalmente abiertos en shock._

_Rápidamente consiguieron imágenes de las coordenadas obtenidas, mostrando a una chica de cabello color crema usando la armadura creada por la, hasta entonces, reliquia perdida acompañada de una pequeña niña y un chico pelirrojo con un abrigo marrón._

_"Voy para allá de inmediato" dijo Tsubasa apenas se recuperó del shock, antes de ser detenida por Kanade. "Subasta... cuídate" le pidió a su ex-compañera con una sonrisa melancólica. "Descuida... estaré bien" le respondió sin mirarle el rostro y salir de la base._

_Kanade se quedó mirando la puerta por donde su amiga se fue, con una expresión triste. "No. No lo estás..." murmuró con preocupación. Durante los últimos dos años Tsubasa se a vuelto más fría, intensificó sus entrenamientos y su canto perdió aquella chispa que lo hacía especial. _

_Casi como si ella hubiera cortado sus emociones por completo, sin mencionar ella y Kanade se habían separado mucho, algo que le dolía profundamente._

* * *

**(En la Fábrica)**

"¿Eh? Espera ¿Que me paso?" se preguntó Hibiki bastante confundida al ver su nueva armadura. Yo solo la mire un segundo consternado por la mirada que tuvo por un segundo. ¿Solo fue mi imaginación?

"¡Señorita, se ve asombrosa!" le dijo la niña con asombro al ver el cambio de Hibiki. La chica en armadura, miró por un segundo antes de llenarse de determinación e ponerse delante de mi.

"Tsukuro, toma la niña y huye" me indicó mientras se ponía en una posición de combate amateur. "Yo los detendré"

Mire unos segundos a Hibiki, antes de sacar mi Build Driver y usarlo para darle un golpe en la cabeza con el. "¡Ay! ¿¡Por qué!?" se preguntó Hibiki mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada. "Por decir estupideces" le dije mientras me ponía a su lado. "Yo me ocupo de ellos. TU lleva a niña a una zona segura"

"Pero vas morir si te dejo sol-" me intento convencer Hibiki, hasta que vio lo que sostenía en mi mano. "Tsukuro... ¿Eso es...?" me pregunto intrigada.

"Hazme caso, Onibiki, yo ya tengo bastante tiempo conociendo la fórmula para vencer a estos imbéciles" comente mientras colocaba mi Driver en mi cintura y agitaba e insertaba mis Fullbottles.

_**RABBIT! TANK!**_

_**BEST MATCH!**_

"_Así que... ¿Comenzamos el Experimento?_" le pregunté a Hibiki, para después girar la manivela del aparato, haciendo que el contenido dentro de las botellas fuera bombeado dentro. Unos segundos después, fui rodeado por el Snap Ride Builder, con las dos mitades de mis armaduras listas.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"¡Henshin!" el Snap Ride Builder se cerró, uniendo y sellando la armadura en mi cuerpo, la cual desató una gran cantidad de vapor. Solo para tranquilizar a la niña, comencé a hacer la pose insignia de Build.

Ya saben, la del primer episodio.

_**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT!**_

_**RABBITTANK! YEAH!**_

"¿¡Eh!? Tsukuro... ¿¡TU eres el sujeto en armadura!?" me pregunto impactada Hibiki al ver mi transformación. "El nombre es Kamen Rider Build. Como en crear y construir, esa clase de Build" le corregí.

"Pero eso no es importante ahora, toma a la niña y vete de aquí" le ordene mientras hacia aparecer mi Drill Crusher y comenzaba a atacar a los Noise.

Ella dudo un segundo, antes de asentir con la cabeza, tomar la mano de la niña y comenzar a... ¿Cantar?

**(Gekisou Gungnir)**

Mientras atravesaba a un Noise con mi taladro, me voltee a ver a Hibiki. "¿¡Por que estas cantando!? ¡No es el mejor momento para eso!" me queje, hasta que noto como un Noise se acercaba a ellas gracias a mi distracción. "¡Cuidado!"

Para mi alivio, Hibiki toma a la niña y da un gran salto, esquivando el Noise y cubriendo gran distancia. Yo doy un suspiro de alivio, antes de volver a poner mi atención en lo que tenía al frente.

Haciéndome paso entre ellos, logre llegar hasta mi Machine Builder, la cual volví al modo teléfono y recupere mi Lion Fullbottle, la cual coloque en mi Holder. Los Noise me rodearon e intentaron golpearme con su forma de bala, pero usando mi pierna Rabbit logre esquivarlos con un enorme salto hacia arriba.

Aprovechando los segundos en los que estoy suspendido en el aire, abrí la App de Mail del Build Phone y envié mi locación a Ryusuke.

Si la cosa se pone fea, nos convendrá tener soporte adicional.

Cuando comencé a caer, logre maniobrar en el aire y aterrizar sobre unos de los Noise con mi pierna derecha, haciéndolo pedazos con mi Tank Roller Shoes.

De regreso en el suelo, noto como los Noise intenta apilarse sobre mi, a lo cual respondo cambiando mi Drill Crusher a modo Pistola, tomando la Botella Lion e insertándola en mi arma.

_**READY, GO!**_

_**VOLTECH BREAK!**_

Comencé a disparar varias veces a mi alrededor, con cada disparo liberando una ráfaga de energía dorada con la forma de la cabeza de un león, las cuales comenzaron a cazar a los Noise y hacerlos explotar con sus mordidas.

Una vez acabe con los Noise en la zona fui a buscar a Hibiki, a quien encontré evadiendo los ataques de los Noise con la niña en sus brazos. Ella da un salto, el cual termina con ella chocando fuertemente contra una torre.

Parece ser que no domina su propia fuerza aun.

De la nada un Noise Gigante aparece e intenta golpear a Hibiki, pero por suerte ella logra esquivar el golpe, el cual termina dañando parte de la torre en la que ella se encontraba.

Al aterrizar, Hibiki encontró a los Noise detrás de ella. Uno de ellos salta a atacar a Hibiki quien, al parecer de manera instintiva, contraataca con un puñetazo, el cual da en el objetivo, provocando la destrucción de la criatura.

**(Fin de la Canción)**

Fue entonces que escuche el sonido de un motor. Al buscar la fuente, noto como una motocicleta se hace camino entre los Noise, siendo conducida por Tsubasa.

Una vez paso a Hibiki y a la niña, ella saltó de su motocicleta, la cual se salio de control y chocó con el Noise Gigante, provocando que la moto estalle.

...

...

...

¡PERO QUE DESPERDICIO DE UNA MOTOCICLETA!

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron" canto Tsubasa en el aire antes de aterrizar cerca de Hibiki quien parecía impactada al ver a su idol.

Decido ir con Hibiki y usando el poder de Rabbit, salto a su lado. "Hola señorita Tsubasa" salude en un tono amistoso. "No se distraigan, o van a morir" fue su respuesta. Ok, alguien está de malhumor. "Quédense aquí y mantengala a salvo" nos ordenó antes de ir hacia los Noise de delante.

...

...

¡COMO SI FUERA A QUEDARME QUIETO!

"Onibiki, protege a la niña con todo lo que tengas" le indique, antes de seguir a Tsubasa al combate logrando acortar la distancia rápidamente con la llanta de mi bota derecha.

La cantante, quien en un flash de luz tenía puesto su armadura, me miró por un segundo antes de dirigir su atención de nuevo a los Noise.

**(Zetto Ame no Habakiri)**

Su Katana cambio a un espada gigante y se preparó a realizar aquel corte de energía. Yo por mi parte, cargue mi Arma con la Botella Light y me adelante a Tsubasa.

_**READY, GO!**_

La atención de los Noise recayó sobre mi. Fue entonces que escuche un sonido de chisporroteo y una luz azul detrás de mi, así que con un salto invertido usando mi pierna izquierda, esquive la ráfaga de energía la cual destruyo a varios Noise.

_**AZURE FLASH**_

Aún en el aire, apunte el cañón de mi arma hacia otro grupo de Noise y apreté el gatillo, desatando el ataque.

_**VOLTECH BREAK!**_

Mi arma disparó una poderosa ráfaga de electricidad, la cual arrasó con todos los Noise en aquella área y me impulsó muchos más arriba en el aire. En un momento, Tsubasa apareció a mi lado, generando varias espadas a su alrededor y dejándolas caer sobre los Noise.

_**ONE THOUSAND TEAR**_

Al apenas aterrizar después de ese ataque, Tsubasa comenzó a destruir con rapidez y precisión a cada Noise que se le cruzara con sus espadas. Yo por mi parte, decidí hacer un pequeño cambio de botellas.

_**HARINEZUMI! COMIC!**_

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"Build Up!" grite activando la transformación, la cual se realizó con un flash de luz.

Ya con la Trial HarinezumiComic comencé a disparar púas, empalando a varios Noise a las murallas o al piso.

Cuando me acerque lo suficiente a los que esquivaron el primer ataque, los comencé a golpear con el Spine Knuckle, mientras que con mi mano izquierda literalmente escribía en el aire 'Slash' varias veces. Di un salto hacia atrás y con movimientos de muñeca con mi mano izquierda, lancé dichas palabras hacia los Noise más lejanos.

Apenas fueron tocados por dichas palabras, fueron cortados a la mitad como si fueran atacados por una cuchilla y comenzaron a deshacerse en cenizas.

Finalmente, golpee el suelo con mi derecha, provocando que de este surgieran varias púas, las cuales terminaron por acabar por completo a los Noise.

En eso, noto como el Noise gigante se acercó peligrosamente a Hibiki y la niña. Tsubasa se da cuenta también, dando un gran salto hacia el cielo. Yo por mi parte, vuelvo a colocar a mis Botellas Rabbit y Tank en mi Driver.

_**RABBITTANK! YEAH!**_

Una vez vuelto a mi forma principal, comienzo a girar la manivela a toda prisa, para después pisar con fuerza el suelo, haciendo que vaya bajo tierra.

_**READY, GO!**_

Surgo de regreso a la superficie cerca de Hibiki, deslizándome en un gráfico, con mi puño envuelto en una energía roja/azul.

_**VOLTECH FINISH! YEAH!**_

"Voltech Punch!" grite mientras le encajaba un uppercut al Noise, haciendo que se eleve varios metros en el aire siendo envuelto en relámpagos rojos y azules, para después se finiquitado por una espada del tamaño de un camión con Tsubasa parada encima de esta.

_**HEAVEN'S WRATH**_

**(Fin de la Canción)**

Aterrice cerca de Hibiki, dándole un pulgar arriba en señal de victoria. Ella me mira unos segundos, antes de regresar el gesto con una sonrisa.

Pero pronto su atención paso a hacia Tsubasa, quien nos veía con una mirada muy seria, generando una gran tensión en el ambiente.

...

...

...

...

"¡Ya llegue!" escuchamos a alguien gritar en las cercanías. La vista de todos se posó en el recién llegado: Cross-Z.

"Lamento el retraso, ¿de que me perdí?" pregunto, antes de finalizar de procesar de ver la imagen en frente de el: yo transformado con mi mano en mi cara exasperado, Hibiki viéndolo confundida con su nueva armadura y Tsubasa sobre su espada gigante observándolo con una mirada de incredulidad.

"Creo que me perdí de mucho" comentó algo avergonzado. Yo solté un suspiro y moviéndome por instinto, le digo una frase típica. "¡LLEGAS TARDE!"

* * *

**(Más Tarde)**

Poco tiempo después, una gran cantidad de militares estaban limpiando la zona de las cenizas restantes de los Noise (O desafortunadas personas) con una aspiradora industrial. Cross-Z y yo estábamos junto a Hibiki, mientras que la niña estaba siendo atendida por uno de los militares, quien la cubrió con su chaqueta y le dio un vaso de chocolate caliente.

En este punto, los dos ya nos habríamos ido con la Machine Builder, pero tenía que confirmar algunas cosas primero.

"Disculpen" nos habló una mujer en uniforme, con una bandeja con tres vasos con chocolates calientes. "Deben de tener frío, tengan algo caliente" nos dijo, mientras nos ofrecía los vasos. "Los calentarán"

"Me encanta el chocolate caliente, gracias" dijo Hibiki mientras tomaba uno de los vasos.

"Gracias por la oferta, pero yo y mi compañero tendremos que pasar" le respondí a la mujer, hablando por mi y por Cross-Z, quien me miro molesto. "¡Habla por ti! ¡Yo sí quiero!" se quejó conmigo mientras intentaba agarrar uno de los vasos.

"¿Y cómo lo vas a beber con el casco puesto?" le pregunté lo obvio, haciendo que parara en seco. "... muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento" dijo Cross-Z algo decaído.

Hibiki soltó una pequeña risa al ver esto, para después comenzar a soplar su bebida y darle un sorbo, para después dejar salir un suspiro de satisfacción.

Fue entonces que una luz anaranjada rodeado su cuerpo y en un pequeño estallido de luz, su armadura desapareció, volviendo a vestir su uniforme. El cambio fue tan espontáneo que provocó que Hibiki se tropezara con sus propios pies, dejando ir su vaso y casi cayendo, por suerte, Cross-Z y yo logramos atraparla antes de que se golpeara.

"¡Wow, wow! Tranquila" le dijo Cross-Z mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. "Parece ser que te bajó la adrenalina del momento" comente mientras hacía lo mismo que Cross-Z. "Créenos, sabemos cómo es eso"

"Gracias Tsuk- ehm, Build" dijo Hibiki, aún algo desconcertada por lo que veo. "y a ti también, ehhh..." intentó continuar esta vez dirigiéndose a Cross-Z, antes de cortarse, casi como si no supiese con quien... esta...

"El nombre de este cabeza de chorlito es Kamen Rider Cross-Z" le indique, antes de hacer una sonrisa algo maliciosa bajo mi casco. "Pero yo creo que tu sabes quien es. Una pista: es mi mejor amigo"

Hibiki puso una expresión pensativa unos segundos, antes de que cambiara a una de shock. "¡Espera! ¿¡El es-!?" grito antes de que la interrumpiera tapando su boca y haciendo un gesto de silencio.

Fue entonces que alguien me toco el hombro.

Al voltear mi mirada, recibí un golpe en la cabeza. "¡Ay! ¿¡Y eso por que fue!?" le grité a mi agresor, Cross-Z.

"¿¡Por qué le dijiste mi identidad!?" me gritó, antes de que lo sujetaba del cuello con una llave. "¡Es lo justo! ¡Si ella sabe mi identidad, es justo que sepa la tuya también! ¡considerado tu castigo por llegar tan tarde!"

Seguimos así por un rato, antes de que Hibiki nos interrumpiera. "Um... también quería decirles otra cosa" nos dijo por lo visto algo nerviosa. "¿Que cosa?" le pregunté mientras dejaba ir a Cross-Z, quien cayó al suelo. "Les quiero decir... ¡Muchas gracias por salvar mi vida en ese entonces!" nos dijo rápidamente mientras hacía un reverencia.

"No... tienes nada que agradecer" le dije, no queriendo recordar lo de aquel día.

"¡Mamá!" nuestra atención fue hacia la niña quien se encontraba abrazando a su madre. Todos no pudimos evitar sonreír al ver esa escena. Son momentos como esos que hacen que ser Build, aun con las palizas, las heridas y las rebajas en el sueldo que eso conlleva, valga la pena.

Prontamente la madre tuvo que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad sobre los sucesos de esta noche.

"Creo que es hora de que nos larguemos Build, Hibiki" me dijo Cross-Z mientras se levantaba del suelo, pero entonces alguien pone una mano sobre su hombro. Al voltearse, un agente le pone un par de esposas. "¿Eh?" fue lo único que pudo decir mi amigo al ver aquello.

"Build y Cross-Z. Ambos debido a sospechas de estar relacionados con la creación de los Fumei, tendrán que acompañarnos a la Base de Operaciones de la Segunda División del Equipo de Respuesta a Desastres Especiales" nos dijo el militar.

No puedo evitar suspirar al oír esto. No puedo decir que no lo veía venir, pero aun así.

Prontamente a mi también me esposan, y yo no opongo resistencia. "E-Esperen un segundo" dijo Hibiki. "Ellos dos son buenas personas, no podrían ser quienes crean a los Fumei" dijo intentando abogar por nosotros.

Pronto Tsubasa hizo acto de presencia ante nosotros, acompañada de varios agentes especiales. "Tu también deberás de acompañarnos a la base de operaciones de la Segunda División" indicó la peliazul, a la vez que uno de los agentes de cabello castaño se acercaba con una par de esposas para ella.

"Woah, woah, woah" dije mientras me ponía entre el castaño y Hibiki. "Entiendo que nos esposen a mi y a mi compañero, ¿pero no creen que es demasiado exagerado hacerlo con una niña indefensa?" le pregunté. "Solo es el protocolo estándar" me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Yo guardé silencio unos segundos, antes de soltar un suspiro. "¿Y si hacemos un trato? Hibiki se queda con nosotros y yo con mi compañero los acompañamos voluntariamente" les propuse. "No creo que este en condición de hacer tratos ahora mismo" escuche decir a uno de los agentes en voz baja.

Di un pequeño brinco y posicione mi pie derecho por encima de la unión entre las esposas, las cuales fueron destrozadas por mi Tank Roller Shoes liberándome, mientras que Cross-Z captando mi idea, usando sus llamas azules, haciendo que las esposas se expandan por el intenso calor, cayendo sin problemas de sus manos.

"El trato sigue en pie" le dije, y aunque ellos no lo pudiera ver, tenía una sonrisa bajo el casco. "Ogawa, está bien. Aceptamos su condición" acepto Tsubasa sin dudar, quien se dio la vuelta hacia un automóvil cercano.

Suspire pesadamente, para después sacar mi Build Phone y cambiarlo de regreso al modo motocicleta, para la sorpresa de todos. "De acuerdo Onibiki, Cross-Z. Suban" le dije a mis amigos mientras iniciaba el motor.

Seguí en mi motocicleta a los vehículos negros perteneciente a aquellos agentes, hasta que se detuvieron en ¿la Academia Lydian?

"¿Por que estamos en la academia?" nos preguntó Hibiki.

"Bueno, si lo que dice la televisión es cierto, lo más probable es que su base se encuentre debajo de este edificio" comentó sarcástico Cross-Z antes de bajarse de la motocicleta.

Una vez que todos estaban fuera de sus vehículos, nos guiaron dentro de la academia hasta el ala reservada para los maestros. El agente peli castaño, Ogawa creo que era su nombre, abrió un elevador en el pasillo y escaneo una especie de pase, haciendo que aparecieran unas manijas.

"Es peligroso en el elevador, así que sujetense de esto" nos indico Ogawa.

Tsubasa, Hibiki un poco asustado por la mención de peligroso y yo nos agarramos de unos de manijas, mientras que Cross-Z se apoyaba en el muro. "Oye, has lo que te dicen y sujetate" le pedí a mi compañero. "Oh vamos, es solo un elevador" dijo Cross-Z despreocupado. "¿Que podría pasar?" comentó antes de que el elevador comenzara a moverse.

***¡CLANK!***

El elevador comenzó a descender a velocidades de vértigo, haciendo que Hibiki gritara de terror y que Cross-Z, quien no se había sujetado a nada, se incrustara en el techo.

"¡Auch! eso dejará una marca" comente al ver como quedo mi amigo. "¿Al elevador, a la armadura o a el?" pregunto Ogawa, viendo lo mismo. "...si"

Hibiki, una vez que se tranquilizó se comenzó a reír nerviosa mientras que Cross-Z, aun en el techo, dejaba salir un gemido de dolor. "Por no hacer caso" le comente con una risa.

"No crean que riendo se van a librar de esto" dijo Tsubasa, dándole una mirada fría a Hibiki. Unos niveles más tarde, pudimos apreciar un decorado tribal en pasillo del ascensor.

"Hacia donde vamos no se necesitan las sonrisas" digo seria Tsubasa, a lo cual doy un trago de saliva bastante nervioso por lo que venía.

* * *

***¡POP! ¡POP! ¡POP!***

Ante nosotros estaba un hombre bastante corpulento de cabello rojo, con un sombrero de copa y una varita de mago junto a Kanade Amou, con mesas llena de un delicioso buffet y con varios de los agentes con gorra de fiesta aplaudiendo detrás de ellos y una gran cantidad de decoración de bienvenida, incluyendo un cartel con nuestros nombres en el con los dibujos de un gato, un dragón y un conejo montando un tanque.

Esto más parecía un salón para un cumpleaños que la base de una organización secreta.

"¡Bienvenidos a la última fortaleza de la humanidad! ¡La segunda División de Respuesta a Desastres Naturales!" Nos dijo el hombre pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa.

Hibiki, Cross-Z (quien se estaba sujetando la espalda adolorido) y yo solo atinamos a decir un "¿eh?" de pura confusión, mientras que detrás de nosotros Tsubasa suspiraba pesadamente y Ogawa se reía muy nervioso.

"Nos están haciendo ver tan poco genial ahora mismo" murmuró la ex-cantante de cabello rojo mientras se palmeaba la frente.

Una mujer castaña con bata de laboratorio se nos acercó con su teléfono en mano. "Vamos sonrían. Necesitamos una foto para conmemorar nuestro encuentro"

Ambos, Cross-Z y yo, hicimos la señal de amor y paz bastante confusos sobre lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Hibiki aún tenía una expresión perpleja en su rostro.

Una vez que Hibiki salió de su sopor, se fijó en un detalle importante. "Esperen un momento. Yo ni siquiera los conozco así que ¿como saben mi nombre?" preguntó mientras apuntaba a la pancarta de bienvenidas sobre la base.

"Antes la Segunda División era una organización especial creada durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial" nos comenzó a explicar el hombre pelirrojo, mientras hacía que su varita se convirtiera en un montón de flores. "La investigación es nuestra especialidad"

La seriedad del momento se fue al garete, una vez que la mujer en bata de laboratorio apareció sosteniendo una bolsa muy familiar. "¡Ah! ¡Mi Bolsa! ¡¿Que quieren decir que la investigación es su especialidad?! ¡Solo vieron en mi bolsa! ¡Y sin preguntar!" se quejó Hibiki, mientras recuperaba su posesión.

Luego de un rato para tranquilizar a Hibiki, y que yo y Cross-Z miráramos con pena la comida que no podemos comer debido al casco, el hombre pelirrojo y la mujer en bata de laboratorio se acercaron a nosotros.

"Supongo que es la hora de presentarnos" digo el hombre de cabello rojo. "Mi nombre es Genjuro Kazanari y estoy a cargo aquí" se presento.

Espera un segundo...

"Disculpe ¿entonces es familiar de Tsubasa?" le pregunte para confirmar mis sospechas. "Asi es. Soy su Tio" me contestó.

...

...

"¡¿COMO?!" fue lo primero que salio de mi boca, sorprendiendo a muchos de los presentes. "¡La Genética no funciona así! ¡Si son familiares tan cercanos ¿por que sus características físicas y colores de cabello son tan distintos?!" le pregunté al aire mientras me rascaba la cabeza intentando comprender cómo funcionaba eso.

"Ehem" fingió un tocio la mujer en bata de laboratorio. "Ah, sí. Disculpe por eso" me disculpe un poco apenado por ese momento. "Como sea, yo soy Ryuko Sakurai, la científica cabecera de aquí, un gusto" se presentó Ryuko. "Y descuida, yo misma me eh hecho la misma pregunta" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Un gusto conocerlos" dijimos los tres inclinándonos.

"Estoy seguro que ustedes saben porque fueron traídos aquí" nos preguntó Genjuro. "Bueno, nos dijeron a mi y a mi compañero que era por sospechas en relación a la creación de los Sma- digo los Fumei" respondí, casi mordiéndome la lengua cuando estuve a punto de decir el nombre Smash.

"En parte por eso" nos dijo Genjuro. "Pero es solo una de las razones. Nosotros queremos que ustedes tres trabajen junto a nosotros"

"¿Eh? entiendo porque quiere que Tsu- Build y Cross-Z trabajen con ustedes, ¿pero porque yo también?" le pregunto Hibiki confundida. "Podría ser por aquella armadura que usaste" le respondí con mi teoría.

Al oírla, ella puso una cara de recordar algo ¿en serio olvido sobre su armadura? "Por favor díganme ¿que me paso?" le pregunto a Genjuro y a Ryuko.

"A mi también me gustaría una explicación" le pidió Cross-Z. "Y a mí" agregue con curiosidad.

Ambos adultos se miraron un segundo, antes de que Ryuko se acercaran a nosotros. "De acuerdo, pero con dos condiciones" nos pidió la científica con una sonrisa. "¿Las cuales son?" preguntó Cross-Z.

"La primera es que no le cuenten a nadie sobre lo que ha sucedido hoy" nos dijo Ryuko. "Aunque quisiéramos hacer eso, tendríamos que explicar cómo sobrevivimos en primer lugar" dije con un tono de broma. "¿Y la segunda?"

La científica se acercó a Hibiki "Que la señorita Hibiki aquí presente se quite la ropa"

...

...

"¿Eh?" fue lo único que salió de nuestras bocas. Antes de que pudiéramos preguntar el porqué de ello, Ryuko agarró a Hibiki y se la llevo a quien sabe donde fuera de la habitación.

Cross-Z y yo vimos un segundo la puerta donde desapareció Hibiki, antes de hacer un saludo militar en honor a nuestra soldado caída. Nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que sentimos a alguien tocando nuestros hombros.

Al voltear a ver quien era, nos encontramos cara a cara con Kanade. "Hace tiempo que no nos vemos" dijo con una sonrisa, pero algo afónica.

No pude evitar sentirme muy culpable por ello.

"Si... mucho tiempo" respondí intentando sonar normal. "¿Como has estado?" preguntó Cross-Z, mientras colocaba un brazo sobre mis hombros.

"Me la he estado arreglando" digo Kanade mientras alzaba los hombros. "Les quería dar las gracias por haber salvado mi vida aquel día"

"...no deberías de darme las gracias" le dije, con mi voz temblando un poco. "...Es lo que los Kamen Riders hacemos, aunque lamento lo de tu voz"

"Oh, no es nada en serio" nos dijo Kanade. "La que me preocupa es Tsubasa... desde lo que me ocurrió en ese día, ella a estado..."

"¿Apagada?" preguntó Cross-Z viendo a la chica peliazul, la cual seguía teniendo esa mirada fría y apagada. "Si... estoy muy preocupada por ella"

"¿Y has hablado con ella?" le pregunté a Kanade. "Eso es lo otro... ella parece que me esta evitando" dijo con una expresión triste.

"Vaya..." murmure sin saber qué decir o hacer ahora mismo. ¿Siquiera puedo hacer algo respecto a eso? "Se oye mal, pero si de verdad son amigas lo podrán solucionar"dijo mi compañera alzándose de hombros y podía jurar que con una sonrisa despreocupada en su cara.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón" le dijo Kanade con una sonrisa.

Genjuro entonces se acercó a nosotros. "Build y Cross-Z, ¿les puedo pedir un favor?" nos preguntó serio.

"Depende ¿que necesita?" le pregunté igual de serio. "¿Podrian por favor revelarnos sus identidades? los necesitamos contactar mañana y se nos facilitara si sabemos quienes son"

Cross-Z comenzó a reírse histérico. "¿En serio creen que solo vamos a revelarnos así como a-" "De acuerdo" conteste interrumpiendo a mi compañero, quien me vio impactado. "Pero tenemos una serie de condiciones"

Genjuro asintió. "Es normal... ¿Y cuales son?".

"La primera: nosotros trabajaremos CON ustedes, no PARA ustedes. Nosotros seremos libres de actuar como pensemos que sea conveniente" le comencé a enumerar las condiciones. "Segunda: nuestras identidades se tendrán que mantener en secreto. No queremos que el gobierno esté sobre nosotros por nuestro equipo, lo cual me lleva a la tercera y más importante"

El pelirrojo nos miró curioso. "¿Y esa sería?" pregunto.

"Nuestro equipo se quedaran con nosotros, sin importar que. Esta completamente prohibido que cualquiera que no sea nosotros ponga sus manos encima a nuestros cinturones, armas o botellas" dije completamente serio. "... oh hasta que sepa que podemos confiar plenamente en ustedes" agregue al final con una sonrisa.

El comandante de la Segunda División se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que asentó con la cabeza. "De acuerdo"

Yo regrese el gesto para después llevar mi mano a mi cinturón, pero fui detenido por mi amigo. "¿Oye estas seguro sobre esto?" me pregunto nervioso en voz baja. "A mi tampoco me fascina la idea, pero no tenemos opción" le dije en el mismo tono. "Aún estamos muy a oscuras con respecto al origen de los Smash o los Noise, y aparte de nuestros Rider Systems, no tenemos recursos por si resulta que efectivamente existe Faust... o peor, Evolto"

El se quedo en silencio unos segundos. "Es nuestra mejor oportunidad para comenzar a resolver esos misterio" le dije intentándolo convencer a mi compañero, quien luego de meditarlo unos segundos dejó salir un suspiro. "Esta bien... pero si algo sale mal, será tu culpa" me respondió antes de tomar a Cross-Z Dragon de su cinturón.

Con un tirón, ambos sacamos nuestras respectivas piezas fuera de nuestros cinturones, provocando que nuestras armaduras desaparecieran en forma de partículas, revelándonos ante todos. "Así que ustedes son Build y Cross-Z" murmuró Genjuro al vernos.

"Son casi de mi edad" comentó Kanade sorprendida mientras nos veía de todos los ángulos.

"Supongo que debemos presentarnos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Tsukuro Nousagi y este es mi asistente, Ryusuke Aoihono" nos re introduje a ambos para que después Ryusuke me agarre en una llave de cuello. "¿¡Por que me introduces así!?" me pregunto mientras aplicaba más fuerza a la llave. "¡Por que es cierto!" dije con una sonrisa mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre.

Y así comenzamos a pelearnos un poco ante la vista de todos, quienes nos miraban con una cara que decía '¿En serio?'. Un rato después, nos terminamos cansando y lo declaramos como empate.

"Veo que son bastante unidos" nos dijo con una sonrisa Genjuro. "_Por supuesto... somos mejores amigos después de todo_" dijimos Ryusuke y yo a la vez. "Ahora si nos disculpa, con todo lo que pasó esta noche, no hemos comido y ese banquete nos a estado llamando toda la noche" dijo Ryusuke para a continuación ir hacia la mesa y comenzar a comer.

Yo seguí su curso de acciones.

* * *

**(Más tarde)**

Ryusuke y yo nos encontrábamos viajando en la Machine Builder hacia nuestro departamento, en silencio y con el estómago lleno. "Oye... Tsukuro" me comenzó a hablar Ryusuke con un tono serio en su voz, algo que no hace a menudo. "¿Si?"

"Tu ya sabes que éramos muy novatos en aquel entonces..."dijo Ryusuke, no gustándome a donde iba. "Si no hubiéramos estado allí, las cosas pudieron haber sido mucho peor..."

"...sí, pero también pudo haber sido mucho mejor..." murmure mientras recordaba ese dia. "Pude haber sacado rápidamente a Hibiki del estadio con el _Kakuremi no Jutsu_, o haber usado Soujiki para detener el ataque líquido, o incluso haber usado otra Best Match más adecuada... pude haber evitado que Hibiki saliera herida o que Kanade perdiera su carrera..."

"Pero logramos evitar que perdieran su vida. Como dije éramos muy novatos en aquel entonces. Ahora puedes ver otras soluciones ya que tuviste tiempo para pensarlas, pero en la situación en la que estábamos en ese día, tuvimos que actuar rápido e hiciste un buen trabajo" me dijo Ryusuke mientras me palmeaba la espalda con fuerza, casi haciendo que nos cayéramos de la moto. "Así que no te mortifiques por nada"

Pase un rato en terminar de interiorizar las palabras de Ryusuke, antes de suspirar con una sonrisa. "Supongo que tienes razón" le dije con una sonrisa, la cual no creo que pueda ver desde su posición de copiloto en la moto. "Por supuesto que lo estoy, ¡soy el mayor después de todo!" dijo con un tono socarrón. "¡Por solo unos meses!"

Nos comenzamos a reír a todo pulmón, probablemente molestando a los que estaban durmiendo.

* * *

**Laboratorio de Build**

**Tsukuro****: ¡Hola y bienvenidos de vuelta al Laboratorio de Build!**

**Ryusuke****: ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esta sección hoy? No se estrenó ninguna nueva mitad. **

**Tsukuro****: El Autor dijo que debido a que es algo ya habitual y que se sentiría raro el no colocarla.**

**Ryusuke****: ¿Es en serio? ... ¿y entonces qué hacemos?**

**Tsukuro****: Yo que se... ¿Que tal un chis-**

**Build Phone****: You've got mail!**

**Tsukuro****: ¿Eh? ¿Un Mail? ... Es del autor... a ya de acuerdo.**

**Ryusuke****: ¿Que pone?**

**Tsukuro****: Es una pregunta para los lectores, dice: "Si tuvieras que darle un tema o canción para las 10 primeras Best Matches, a RabbitTank Sparkling y a la Forma Hazard, ¿Cual seria?"**

**Ryusuke****: ¿Es enserio? ¿Solo eso?... ¡HEY ESPERA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PIDIÓ UNO PARA CROSS-Z?! **

**Tsukuro****: Bueno... Build es el Rider Principal, y aparte de 'Ready Go' para las formas de la FullFullBottle y 'Build Up' para Genius, él no tiene muchos temas propios.**

**Ryusuke****: ¡Y Cross-Z solo tiene 'Burning my Soul' para Cross-Z Magma! ¡Es injusto que se preocupe más por Build que por mi! ¡Pero ahora me va a conocer! *Se va por la puerta***

**Tsukuro****: ¡Ryusuke, espera! *Suspiro* espero que no haga una estupidez...**

**Build Phone****: You've got Mail!**

**Tsukuro****: ¿Otro Mail? 'Posdata: para Ryusuke, no te preocupes, tengo un par de temas que usare como Insert Themes para tus otras formas, después de todo eres el co-protagonista de esta historia' **

**Tsukuro: ... **

**Tsukuro: ¡Maldición Ryusuke! ¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¡Veré si puedo detener a Ryusuke a tiempo! *Se va por la puerta***


End file.
